


This is Just Like Last Time

by BlackAcre13



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Blackjack, Con Artists, Dark Past, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Explicit Language, F/F, Gambling, Heist, Heist Wives, I curse like a sailor, Las Vegas, Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Poker, Probably the first time Lou and Debbie know they're in love but they're still being idiots, Revenge, Suits, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: “This is just like last time.” She admitted, her voice dropping an octave. She could hear her throat going. She walked away before Debbie could see the tears brimming in her eyes. It was Vegas '97 all over again.Debbie slowly turned so they were practically just short of touching lips.“Lou, I—"“You do not run a job in a job.”Debbie’s lips faltered, failing to make a coherent sentence. She watched Lou close her mouth abruptly as if trying to bite her own tongue before revealing something more. Lou slipped away headed towards the exit to the roof.Lou paused to pick up the scotch glass on the table by the door. Without turning around, in a low voice, she flatly said, “Don’t ever make me have this conversation with you again.”





	1. You Do Not Run a Job in a Job

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m actually posting this as I’m about to go into law school exam period, but ideas don’t wait. Literally, yesterday I put up a question on Tumblr wondering if I should start writing again (literally haven’t written fan fiction in a decade and it was Twilight and I was in middle school, and just, don’t judge me) after my exams are over. And I wasn’t even talking about this story! But guess who stayed up until 3am writing this first chapter on her phone? Yep. Without further delay, I give you my Ao3 O8 premiere. *dies*

Present day: 2018

Lou saw his name on the seating chart and felt the bile gather in her throat. Not this asshole. Not again. Was jail not enough to keep Debbie from messing with Claude Becker again?

Lou tried to beat the shit out of him. She wouldn’t have even cared if she killed him. Fine. Let her rot in jail beside Debbie. She had just as much of a reason to be serving out a sentence alongside her. Maybe she’d been a little full of rage and a lot full of whiskey. Maybe she remembered her heart freezing over in the back of the courthouse as the judge ordered Debbie’s sentence. Maybe she walked home completely numb because she was scared to get on her bike because she’d never felt this way before: this out of body trance-like state. And maybe, after countless glasses, she had left the bar in a blind rage, had demanded that Tammy give her Becker’s address numerous times, practically screaming, until Tammy was scared and in tears and finally gave in. But definitely, Lou had found that bastard’s apartment and punched him until her knuckles were bloody and raw, and threatened him until her voice gave out.

She hated that she hadn’t been able to beat the shit out of him and walk away smug and proud with a great line about having to go through her before messing with Debbie. She hated that yes, she had punched and punched, but they were tired and weak and lost. She hated that her eyes were full of tears and her nose sniffling, and she knew that the “how dare you”s she had imagined were merely only “how could you”s. Her sobs racked her chest. Her anger completely turned into devastating melancholy. How could he have done that to Debbie? How could he live with himself? How could he take Debbie away from Lou?

There was a point in time that Lou wished that when Debbie left, she had walked out of Lou’s life for good. She didn’t realize how much she would ache for Debbie when she was left alone. She didn’t realize how much she would regret Debbie doing exactly what Lou had wanted her to do. And let’s be honest, it was still an issue to this day, who left whom, who was abandoned by whom, and who told whom to leave, What in the world had actually happened to send both of their lives crumbling down? They’d still never discussed it. Never put the puzzle pieces back together to even frame together what went wrong and when. Lou brushed it aside. This wasn’t about Lou and Debbie. It was about that motherfucker Claude.

Lou pushed up the sleeves of her bomber jacket, storming past Tammy and Nine Ball on a mission. Debbie wasn’t going to let another guy ruin another one of their cons, and Lou certainly wasn’t going to let Debbie get herself thrown in jail again unless it was of her own volition. It wasn’t going to be Becker’s lucky strike to get Debbie behind bars twice.

Don’t yell, don’t yell, don’t yell Lou warned herself, shaking the hair out of her face. But Debbie was right where Lou guessed she’d be on the first try. Her own boots pounding on the pavement were making Lou angrier by the second until she was steaming. Debbie had done this on purpose. Debbie has known this plan would get a rise out of Lou and purposely walked out of the loft and out of sight from the team. She knew Lou was going to blow and Lou hated that she was going to give Debbie the satisfaction of being right.

She wanted to slap that smug look off Deb’s face. “Hey!” Lou yelled, “We need to talk.”

Debbie stayed silent.

Lou felt like she was chiding a child as she sighed. “You better tell me this is not what I think this is.”

“What?” Debbie smirked. Lou tried not to roll her eyes as she let out a deep huff.

“Claude Becker.” She spit

“I didn’t do that.” Debbie lied, still smirking.

Lou was having none of it. What the hell happened to partners? What happened to being honest?

Lou looked at the water to calm herself, but she still sounded threatening. “I’m not a croupier, okay?” I’m your partner. “Or a tourist with a bucket of quarters.” You told me I’d be by your side every step of the way. “Don’t con me.” Like you already did. With us. 

Debbie said nothing. Lou stared her down almost laughing at what she was about to say. She couldn’t believe this.

“You do not run a job in a job!”

“It’s not going to matter.” Debbie said, not even picking up on the irony of the conversation.

“We are going to get caught.” Lou tried. If she couldn’t get revenge off Debbie’s mind, maybe the possibility of handcuffs and flashing lights would.

“Stop it. No, we’re not.” Debbie said. But Debbie wasn’t listening. She’d barely look Lou in the eye.

Lou started to walk away. She knew they were both stubborn, but this was ridiculous. Maybe she couldn’t talk sense into Debbie anymore. Maybe they didn’t work anymore. Lou paused. No. She wanted them to work. She’d thought about this for six years. She couldn’t give up yet. 

Debbie had told her this plan would only work if Lou was on board. Why was Debbie doing this again? Why couldn’t she just plan it, execute it, and collect her winnings?

“Why do you do this?” Lou found herself asking aloud as she turned to face Debbie again. “Why does there always have to be an asterisk?”

That fucking shrug. Lou was livid. Fine, so be it.

“You frame him, I walk.” That got Debbie’s attention.

“Stop.”

Debbie, just listen to me. Just let me be right. You know I am. Say you won’t do this for me. For us. Lou couldn’t help but smile at the irony, but it felt like a dagger in the heart.

“This is just like last time.” She admitted, her voice dropping an octave. She could hear her throat going. She walked away before Debbie could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

“Lou.” She kept walking. “Lou.” She wasn’t going to look back. Not this time.

“Lou.” She turned, Debbie now standing right in front of her. She could smell Debbie’s shampoo. She could see her glittering eyes full of mischief.

“He sent me to jail! You have no idea what that’s like.” Debbie had a point there.

“Yeah.” But Lou had been in a prison of her own as well; Debbie just hadn’t any idea about it. 

“Well, he’s gonna do it again.” She couldn’t look at Debbie. The ground. The water. The sky. But not Debbie. Maybe you could risk going back to jail, but I can’t lose you again. I won’t.

“No, he’s not.” Debbie shook her head, “he’s not.”

This was just like last time. It was just like last time.

 

Vegas: 1997: 

Leave it to one asshole to ruin the perfect con and put a hell of a damper on a Vegas evening. Debbie shivered in her cocktail dress. It was fucking freezing. How in the world did Lou even know how to get on the roof of a casino she’d never been in before?

After the incident, Lou suggested they go back to their room and wind down with a movie, but Debbie was darting to one of the conference rooms with a plan in mind before Lou could finish her thought. Debbie needed a white board. Lou wanted a beer.

Lou had gone back to the room and changed out of her tuxedo slowly, carefully hanging it in their closet. She took off her cuff links and rings one by one placing them on the night stand piece by piece gradually taking off her armor one accessory at a time. She was over battles. She was over standing up for herself, for her and Debbie. She was seriously over Debbie’s exes.

She didn’t want to be in their room alone while Debbie was plotting lord only knows what, so she’d made her way up to the roof. She took a drag of her cigarette and kept staring at the lights of the Vegas strip, her eyes glassy, the lights of the numerous hotels and casinos starting to blur into just colors.

“I’m gonna make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to us. But we’re also going to win big. Let’s frame that bastard.” Debbie smirked.

Lou sighed and threw her cigarette on the ground and stared at it waiting for Debbie to keep talking. She could feel Debbie staring at the back of her head waiting, beaming, sure of Lou’s approval. Did everything have to be a game of cat and mouse?

Lou let the heel of her combat boot come down a bit too hard, practically turning the cigarette into dust. She turned to look at Debbie knowing she had a calculating look on her own face while Debbie was still beaming at her plan. She hated to be the one to extinguish that wishful light in her eyes. But-

“Look, Debs. This is not the way to go about things.” She sighed, toying with the zipper of her jacket.

“But Lou! He fucked us over. We can’t let him do that to anyone again. To us again.” Debbie was exacerbated. Her eyes wild, smudged eyeliner, glistening with sweat, still in that tiny ass dress and stilettos. 

Lou ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. She hated telling Debbie no. “Sometimes we just have to walk away. Wash our hands of this. Move on to the next con.”

“I’m not planning anything until we take him down.” Debbie said, the hopeful look in her eyes gone, replaced by darkness and anger. “We’re gonna make him pay, Lou.”

“We’re gonna get caught.”  
“No, we’re not. I know what I’m doing. Trust me.” Debbie pleaded.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just--” Lou paused and looked down at the ground, suddenly finding the ashes of her cigarette quite captivating. 

“Jesus Lou! Spit it out.” Debbie was hostile now. She didn’t like being told no and she especially hated when someone wasn’t immediately receptive of one of her plans. 

“You know that story about Icarus?” Lou finally met Debbie’s eyes only in time for her to give one of her infamous eyerolls.

“Seriously? I’m going to get a lecture now courtesy of Professor Miller?”

Lou ignored her. “He had wings made of wax. The wings let him fly and he loved flying. The flying was fine.”

“You’ve lost me, babe.” Debbie grumbled.

“Everything was fine. Until he flew too close to the sun.”

“They melted.” Debbie mocked. Eyeroll two of the night.

“They melted.” Lou repeated, locking eyes with Debbie. “Let’s count our victories and keep things simple before we lose it all. Don’t be an Icarus.”

“Mythology isn’t the way to stop me.”

“Fine.” Lou hissed, picking her jacket up off the railing and letting the cool leather settle over her skin. “You’ll listen to your brother though, so here’s some wisdom straight from Danny’s bullshit Ocean guide for whatever the hell business it is you think you all do.”

Lou got closer to Debbie and stopped. Debbie could feel Lou’s cool breath on her face, could smell the scent of cigarette smoke, (was that men’s cologne?) and whiskey. Pausing near Debbie’s ear as if about to share a secret. 

Debbie slowly turned so they were practically just short of touching lips. 

“Lou, I--”

“You do not run a job in a job.”

Debbie’s lips faltered, failing to make a coherent sentence as she watched Lou close her mouth abruptly as if trying to bite her own tongue before revealing something more. Lou slipped away and headed towards the exit to the roof. 

Lou paused to pick up the scotch glass on the table by the door. Without turning around, in a low voice, she flatly said, “Don’t ever make me have this conversation with you again.

Lou didn’t come back to the room that night. Debbie curled up in the armchair too pent up with energy and ideas to sleep. Lou was wrong. This wasn’t another job. It was just a twist, a variation, a bonus. And even if it was, what was so bad about it? 

And what absurd mythology bullshit was Lou trying to spew? Debbie picked up the piece of paper she’d left by the lamp. Danny had taught her how to map out a plan without anyone besides the author being the wiser. Five simple steps scrawled in jet blank ink in Debbie’s signature chicken scratch and then one extra line in red with an arrow in between steps two and three that she’d been so damn proud of just an hour ago. And now…

Noticing goosebumps on her arms, as wearing a tiny cocktail dress on the roof of a casino wasn’t as good an idea as it seemed at the time, Debbie felt around the back of the chair for a strewn sweater or blanket and smirked in satisfaction when her hand hit something. She pulled it down in front of her and looked at it. Ink blue. Velvet. Lapels. Definitely one of Lou’s blazers. Debbie sighed throwing it over her shoulders and breathing in Lou’s scent that lingered. 

Icarus. Debbie scoffed to no one in the hotel room. 

What was the fun of having wings if you couldn’t fly all the way to the sun anyway?


	2. Don't You Want to Do Things You're Interested In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a job.” Lou said blankly, now staring at an egg roll in her hand.
> 
> “Lou,” Debbie started. Lou continued looking at the egg roll, almost menacingly. She had seen Debbie’s idea notebook on the bed this morning. Had watched Debbie clap her hands with glee when Danny called to check in. Something was brewing. Something big. Maybe too big.
> 
> Debbie crawled onto the table beside Lou and tapped her leg. Lou crossed her legs so Debbie could get closer beside her without even thinking about it. She looked at Debbie expectantly. “Well then?”
> 
> “Let’s get out of New York.” Debbie suggested, her eyes wild.
> 
> Lou scoffed. “You’re not proposing a vacation. I know you better than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Thank you for all your wonderful kudos and comments. I think I’m going to try and stick to updating once a week, maybe slightly more often after finals end, but we shall see. Also, for age clarification, at home 1996/Vegas 1997 Lou and Debbie are 26 and 28 respectively making them 49 and 51 respectively as of 2019 (I may or may not have based this math off Cate Blanchett’s birthday. Hopefully the headers make sense [Ao3 deleted all my italics and whatnot last chapter *sigh*], but this chapter all happens before the rooftop conversation in chapter one. We’re gonna go backwards before we get to go forwards from the roof.

** Debbie and Lou's Apartment 1996: **

The tradition of eating Chinese takeout over a poker table didn’t start by will. Lou and Debbie shared a shitty one-bedroom apartment above an even shittier Chinese restaurant. But they didn’t have to pay for the food, and they didn’t have to steal it, so it became a more than weekly occurrence. The restaurant owners let the apartment leasers have anything they wanted on the house because they felt bad about the noise level and the constant smell of food at all hours of the day and night. This gave Lou a surplus collection of Saki and allowed to Debbie to always have a quart of wonton soup in the fridge; of course, Debbie always ate all of the wontons out of it, consistently leaving a giant container of just broth which Lou found both endearing and absolutely infuriating every time she opened the fridge.

 

It also provided them with an entire punch bowl full of uneaten fortune cookies that Lou always insisted opening and reading even when they ate something else for dinner. Of course, they had to be dirty fortunes. Lou would let Debbie read whatever tame fortune she had before jumping in and adding, “in bed” in her gravelly voice which never failed to make Debbie blush.

 

Tonight, Lou was sitting on top of the table practically in a straddle split in her frayed plaid robe that had been tied, definitely not by accident, rather poorly, leaving barely anything to the imagination letting a sports bra and boxers peek out. Lou’s ever present record player was churning out some quiet Fleetwood Mac.

 

“Maybe we should try something new.” Debbie wondered aloud.

 

“Here,” Lou said, tapping her shoulder with a white carton of food, “This Lo Mein will change your life.”

 

Debbie whipped around in her chair, slowly taking the carton from Lou’s hands. “Thanks, babe. But I didn’t mean food wise.”

 

“You have a job.” Lou said blankly, now staring at an egg roll in her hand.

 

“Lou,” Debbie started. Lou continued looking at the egg roll, almost menacingly. She had seen Debbie’s idea notebook on the bed this morning. Had watched Debbie clap her hands with glee when Danny called to check in. Something was brewing. Something big. _Maybe too big._

 

Debbie crawled onto the table beside Lou and tapped her leg. Lou crossed her legs so Debbie could get closer beside her without even thinking about it. She looked at Debbie expectantly. “Well then?”

 

“Let’s get out of New York.” Debbie suggested, her eyes wild.

 

Lou scoffed. “You’re not proposing a vacation. I know you better than that.”

 

“I mean it’s sort of a vacation,” Debbie smiled, “You can cross a new state off your bucket list.”

 

“Which one?” Lou’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Debbie through her bangs.

 

“Nevada.” Debbie shrugged, getting off the table.

 

“As in Vegas.” Lou confirmed.

 

“As in Las Vegas.” Debbie smiled, pulling another two beers from the fridge. She walked back over and handed them to Lou so she could take off the tabs.

 

“So, what do you want to do Saturday? We could go out.” Debbie suggested, dropping the topic of Vegas.

 

“No, no, no.” Lou sighed, “Now you’ve got me interested.”

 

“So, you’re in? You’ll do it?” Debbie was getting excited. Maybe she wouldn’t have to persuade Lou as much as she’d thought.

 

“Just because I’m interested in it, doesn’t mean I’ll do it. I have high standards.”

 

“That’s why you’re with me.” Debbie gloated.

 

“I lowered my standards for you.” Lou laughed, throwing a piece of the egg roll at Debbie.

 

“Hey!” Debbie yelled, lightly punching Lou in the shoulder.

 

Lou pursed her lips and thought. “You want to do something bigger?”

 

“And better!” Debbie pointed out.

 

“Better than what?” Lou asked in a whisper, “Hasn’t the past few years been enough?”  _Haven’t I been enough?_

 

Debbie quietly twirled a spool of Lo Mein onto her fork and thought.

 

“Debs.” Lou whispered, facing her with pleading eyes.

 

“I mean we’re practically thirty now.” Debbie started. 

 

“Hey now, you’re practically thirty. I’m closer to twenty-five.” Lou winked

 

“Don’t act like we’re decades apart. You’re two years younger than me. Which proves my point that I know best.”

 

“Yeah, those two whole years on earth must have taught you wonders,” Lou snorted, “Older doesn’t mean wiser, sweetheart.” Lou smirked.

 

Debbie started playing with the belt on Lou’s robe. Lou stopped Debbie’s nervous hands with her own. She wanted to talk now, even if part of her brain was curious how the alternate scenario would end if she let Debbie pull the belt off the robe completely.

 

“Tell me.” Lou said, shaking away any miscellaneous thoughts,  no matter how appealing, and trying to keep any feeling away from her face.

 

“I think we’re ready for Vegas.” Debbie started, “I’ve been talking to Danny—”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Debbie put a finger over Lou’s lips. “Let your elders talk.” Lou restrained herself from biting it and let Debbie continue.

 

“Danny is willing to mentor us. He’ll show us the ropes, teach us the tricks of the trade casino style and then set us free to take over Vegas on our own. Me and you; Just us two.”

 

“I thought we were going to rig Bingo games in Jersey.”

 

Debbie rolled her eyes. “That was just a placeholder idea. Bingo is for nursing homes.”

 

“Exactly,” Lou nodded, “It’s foolproof. And a step up from our current work.” She said, gesturing to their actual kitchen table with a nod of her head, covered with strewn watches and rubber banded stacks of cash.

 

“We’ll fix Bingo when we retire.” Debbie decided.

 

“You’ll be pulling cons until you’re 80.” Lou sighed. Debbie saw it as a compliment, but it wasn’t how Lou meant it.

 

“We’re getting too old—”

 

Lou looked at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“Fine, we’re getting too experienced to be doing simple cons. Stealing wallets, slipping off watches, it’s beneath us. And you’ve gotta stop making those damn fake IDs.”

 

“I like doing them,” Lou shrugged, “Let’s me know what the hottest clubs are and gives me an in with the younger crowd.”

 

“Looking to invest?” Debbie smirked.

 

“Yeah, I may trade you in for a younger model.” Lou offered.

 

“I meant in the club real estate,” Debbie rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we do this like we’re training for a marathon. Months of practice, regimens, the works. We’ve got to be whip smart and stealthy. We’re not doing this on a whim. It has to be carefully planned out and we have to get the proper chess pieces on the board before we make our move.”

 

** 1996 Danny’s Hideout: **

 

“Where the bloody hell are we?” Lou asked, squinting through the windshield of her Toyota.

 

Debbie smirked in the passenger seat shaking her head. “When you get big, you have to disappear from the map. Fall off the face of the earth except for the underground. The right people still know you, but everything else…” Debbie’s words faded off as she looked out the window.

 

Lou didn’t want to have this conversation now, so she didn’t pry. She carefully parallel parked along the curb, barely having to look behind her.

 

“You really should drive with two hands you know.” Debbie sighed, staring at Lou once the car came to a stop.

 

“You love how I look doing this,” Lou grinned, pulling her sunglasses off and tucking them into her t-shirt, “So don’t even try.”

 

Lou had been driving with just her right hand on the wheel and the left leaning on the rolled down window with a cigarette in her hand. Her left leg pulled up to her chest letting her right do all the pedal work. And Lou was right. Debbie did think it was pretty damn hot, albeit more than a tad dangerous. But the view from the passenger seat was absolutely stunning. Sometimes, though. When Lou could tell that Debbie needed something holding her down, steadfast to reality and safe from the gravity of a scheme pulling her away, Lou would drive with her left hand and keep her right on the console. Sometimes Debbie would just leave it there, knowing it was merely a gesture; but other times, she would grip it for dear life, hold it softly, or just run her fingertips over Lou’s palm. _It was safe. It was calming. It was home. Lou was home._

 

Debbie didn’t notice that she’d been staring at Lou thinking until Lou was out the door, hands on her hips, surveying the street. “You gonna stay in there all day?” Lou teased.

 

“Don’t be such a dad,” Debbie rolled her eyes, and shut the car door. “Let me just give him a call and tell him we’re here.”

 

Lou nodded and walked off a few feet to finish off her cigarette and toss it on the street, shortly followed by the heel of her ankle boot crushing it.

 

“Ocean.”

 

“Hey Danny, it’s me. We’re here.” Debbie grinned.

 

“One sec.” The phone disconnected and Debbie scoffed.

 

“Catch!” Debbie heard from above her and looked up just in time for Rusty Ryan to throw down a set of keys. Debbie caught the keyring around her index finger and pursed her lips as if daring Rusty to react.

 

“Fine, that was pretty skilled, Debs.” Rusty admitted, before turning away from the window.

 

Lou had wandered back over to the car. “Ready?” she asked, looking at the keys in Debbie’s hands.

 

“I just have to grab my bag.” Debbie said, pulling on the door handle.”

 

“We’re staying one night, Deb. Just one.”

 

“You didn’t bring anything?”

 

“No…because we’re staying one night.” Lou smirked.

 

“But—”

 

“You can sleep in this t-shirt,” Lou rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t pick a portion of my wardrobe for you to peruse through for one evening of pajamas.”

 

Debbie smiled looking at the black Pink Floyd tour t-shirt that peeked out from Lou’s black blazer with cool, gold embellishments. She loved that Lou could read her mind better than she knew it herself. She offered her hand out. “Come on.”

 

Lou took her hand and followed Debbie to the curb and down an alley to a door that practically looked boarded up and abandoned, but Debbie moved a piece of wood away and jammed the key into the lock. The door opened up to merely a dark, narrow staircase in front of them.

 

“Well, this is a tad dramatic.” Lou teased, but led Debbie up the steps still holding her hand. There was another door at the top of the steps that Lou rapped on twice, pulling Debbie closer to her side and taking her overnight bag from her.

 

The door opened a crack and Rusty peeked through. “If it isn’t our lovely students. Come on.” He grinned at Debbie, but shot Lou a look she couldn’t quite read. Her eyes narrowed in return.

 

“Debs!” Danny yelled, coming around the corner. Debbie practically ran into his arms, leaving Lou standing in the middle of the room feeling awkward as ever. She didn’t look it though. Of course. She stood still, nonchalant, using her thumb to play with a few of her rings, staring at the scene behind her fringe.

 

Danny gave Debbie a tight hug and kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

 

“Lou, good to see you again.” Danny grinned, walking over and giving her a high five paired with a one-shouldered hug. Danny slapped Lou’s shoulder good-naturedly.

 

“Such bros.” Debbie laughed pretending to be annoyed, but Lou could see the love in her eyes.

 

“So, you’re the infamous Lou.” Rusty said, staring her down. Lou dropped Debbie’s bag on the ground, already unconsciously rolling up the sleeves of her blazer.

 

Danny laughed at them both. “The two of you. Ready for battle without even exchanging a single word,” he shook his head, “You two are more similar than you think.”

 

They both stepped forward silently and shook each other’s hands abruptly, neither of them relaxing their posture.

 

“Stubborn fucks,” Danny laughed, passing behind Lou to pick up Debbie’s bag and throw it on the couch. “Everyone good with beer?” he asked, continuing to the fridge.

 

“Well, if these two are good with not having a duel in the middle of the living room, I think we have some work to do.” Debbie sighed, plopping down in a big velvet armchair.

 

“That’s my chair, Debs!” Danny groaned, even though he couldn’t see her with his head in the fridge.

 

Rusty silently motioned to the bar top in the kitchen and Lou nodded, walking over to take a seat. Rusty sat across from her, eyes still testing Lou’s. Danny closed the fridge and turned, joining them at the counter.

 

“The grownups are in the kitchen, Strawdebby.” Danny teased

 

Debbie rolled her eyes, but Lou could tell she didn’t mean it. She found everything Danny did absolutely lovable. She fished for something in her purse before sauntering over and grabbing the stool next to Lou. “I don’t think you can call yourself a grownup and still call me that.”

 

“Sure I can, Deb Deb.” Danny smirked.

 

“I’m just going to add these to my nickname index.” Lou laughed

 

“Don’t you dare. You have enough.” Debbie warned.

 

Rusty seemed curious at that and lifted his head to look quizzically at Debbie.

 

“Nope,” Danny laughed, “You don’t want to encourage this. Trust me.”

 

Lou smirked. If only they knew.

 

Rusty coughed as if he were uncomfortable.

 

“Right,” Danny nodded, “So Debs tells me you guys are ready to kick it up a notch.”

 

Lou grabbed one of the beers and knocked it against the counter top, the lid clattering to the floor. Rusty looked impressed. “Something like that.”

 

“Well, I already told you over the phone. But we’re ready for a Vegas con.”

 

Rusty turned and looked at Danny. Clearly, Danny hadn’t fully roped him into the plan.

 

“It’s a huge step,” Danny sighed, “I’m not saying you can’t do it, but it’s going to take a lot of preparation, patience, and skill. It’s nothing like you’re used to. You really have to pay attention to the little details and keep an eye on everyone and everything. You can’t let yourself get conned by Lady Vegas herself.”

 

“Preparation, patience, and skill, huh?” Debbie repeated, holding up Danny’s silver Rolex.

 

Lou smirked, “There’s our girl.”

 

“Son of a bitch.” Danny spat, but his eyes were smiling.

 

“Actually, I think that would be you,” Lou offered, “But I rather like your mother.”

 

Debbie started to fasten the watch around her wrist and then lifted it to show Lou, so she could admire it.

 

“Anyway,” Danny rolled his eyes, “While your pickpocket skills might be unparalleled, aside from maybe, Lou, it’s about beating a casino at their game. Taking Vegas for all it’s worth.”

 

“What game are we talking?” Rusty asked, focusing on Danny.

 

“Dealer’s choice.” Lou offered, before Danny could answer him.

 

“Really?” Rusty asked, starting to smile. But before Lou could actually warm up to him, he was looking back at Danny as if Lou had never spoken. “Maybe we send these gals elsewhere before we sic ‘em on Vegas, huh?”

 

“Like Atlantic City?” Debbie scoffed.

 

“Like Maryland Live Casino.” Rusty winked at her.

 

“Danny!” Debbie groaned, “Come on! We had a plan.”

 

Danny nodded and turned his attention to Lou, who was nursing her beer absentmindedly. The rest of theirs unopened. “Can you really play anything?” Danny asked.

 

“Name your game, Danny boy.” Lou smirked, before tossing a glare at Rusty.

 

Danny nodded. “No, this is good. I know what Deb has up her sleeve. If you’ve got a skill set too, we can work with this.”

 

“If?” Debbie snorted.

 

Danny reached for a napkin and slid it in front of them, ignoring Debbie’s notebook on the corner of the counter. He thought for a moment.

 

“The best games that we can control are obviously Blackjack and Poker,” He said, unfolding the napkin, and pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket. “But we don’t just want you playing one of those all night. It’s gotta look like you’re just trying your luck if it’s just the two of you.”

 

Debbie grabbed Lou’s thigh for support. Lou knew she was nervous. This was bigger than anything they’d ever done. And the consequences were bigger too.

 

Lou grabbed her hand and squeezed.

 

“Can you count?” Danny asked, looking Lou in the eye. Lou nodded.

 

Rusty looked impressed. Debbie was confused. “Of course, she can count, Danny. What the hell?”

 

“Cards, Deb.” Danny explained, “Lou can count cards. Which is good for us. It’s not exactly illegal.”

 

“So poker?” Debbie asked.

 

“Blackjack.” Lou clarified, not removing her grip from Debbie’s hand. “It’s smart. Counting cards. Let’s me know when the deck’s hot. When to go all in, or when to get the hell out. And like Danny said, it’s not exactly illegal. So, if we get caught—”

 

“We’re not going to get caught, Lou.” Debbie said seriously, giving Lou’s hand a squeeze back.

 

“Well, you have to be prepared for every scenario,” Rusty nodded, “So Lou’s head is in the right place.”

 

Well, look who was coming around after all?

 

“So blackjack is where we strike,” Danny concluded, “But we need to get some minnows in the water before we go for the bass.”

 

“Debbie isn’t ready to deal.” Rusty sighed

 

Debbie was about to disagree when Danny nodded, backing Rusty up. “We don’t want you out there manipulating the deck on your first go round anyway. That’s for a later con.”

 

“I don’t want Debbie in that position.” Lou said, eyes narrowing on Danny.

 

“I agree, I agree.” He said, holding his hands up. “We’re not going to put you guys out there if you’re not ready, and we’re not going to offer you up like lambs for slaughter. We know that position makes Debbie too vulnerable.”

 

Lou nodded. As much fun as it would be to help Debbie find a not-so-bright dealer they could temporarily take out of the picture, steal the uniform, and man the table for the night, it seemed like too big a risk. And it would make Debbie incredibly exposed. Lou knew she wanted to be on the front lines. To take the bullet for Debs, if that’s what it came to. She wanted Debbie to be able to have a clean escape.

 

“So, poker first.” Lou suggested

 

“We’ll get to poker,” Danny agreed, “But we’re gonna need Debbie to play the ditz first.”

 

Debbie snickered.

 

“Just relive your 21stbirthday in Atlantic City.” Rusty chuckled

 

“I don’t even want to know.” Lou laughed, patting Debbie’s thigh.

 

“That’s how we get our in. You guys will be on the floor together all night. Really play up the couple thing.”

 

“We _are_ a couple, Danny.” Debbie rolled her eyes. Rusty was staring down Lou again, trying, and failing, to get a read on her.

 

“I know, Debs. I mean play it to the people. Loud conversations. PDA. The whole nine yards.” Danny explained, his face getting serious.

 

“Lou’s gotta get pissed,” Rusty provided, and Lou shot him a questioning look.

 

Rusty backed out of his chair and stood, leaning against the counter with arms crossed. “We’ll talk about how you lay the groundwork with the casino beforehand, but know that you’ll have connections with that casino before you ever set foot on the main floor. You’re also gonna have to be in sync with each other. Completely. But that night, we start with craps. Then roulette. Debbie is gonna play both. All live games on the floor, we want attention on you, but only good attention.”

 

“No slot game bullshit.” Danny added, giving Debbie a look.

 

“There’s no skill involved in either of those.” Lou pointed out

 

“Precisely,” Rusty smiled, “Whatever happens happens. You flake out. No big deal. We weren’t plotting anything from these two games. You win big? I don’t know. Buy yourself something nice. You could accidentally slip into some deep cash that way.”

 

“But either way, no matter what happens, Debbie has to play the airhead. It’s gotta be, oh no, I’m so bad at playing this, I keep losing, or oh gosh, I don’t know how I’m so good at this, I keep winning.” Danny added.

 

“Until the point where Lou wants to rip her hair out. And makes a scene.” Rusty finished.

 

“But don’t put your fist through a wall.” Danny added.

 

“A scene?” Lou scoffed, “Isn’t that the opposite of what we want to do? Shouldn’t we be trying to be discrete?”

 

“Actually, no.” Rusty smiled, “We don’t want this to look planned. Slyly sneaking around and collecting money table to table with no noise or story is what gets you caught. This way, you took your girlfriend to Vegas. You told yourself you’d let her have her fun and you’d keep it light and breezy, but your blood pressure is going through the roof. You can’t take her blabbering anymore, win, lose, whatever happens. You need to use your brain. You need to play a real casino game. You’ve got to be at the big boy’s table. And that’s where the true plan unfolds.”

 

They started with poker. Danny explained that while Poker could bring in some money for them, it was hit or miss. He knew Lou had skill and smarts, but it wasn’t all strategy. You never knew who you were playing against at the table, nor which cards would make their way into your hands. It wasn’t predictable unless you knew the other players. Lou pointed out that perhaps they should plant players who consistently folded or raised whenever Lou or Debbie signaled, always leaving Lou the winner and the pot of cash hers. Danny and Rusty refused to hear any more.

 

“Come on, Danny,” Debbie whined, “It’s a solid plan. It doubles our chances.”

 

Danny sighed. “What do you think this is, Deb? Ocean’s eight? You know six strangers you want to plant at a poker table with you and Lou who will go along with your plan, which is actually illegal, and will play along willingly for whatever small fraction of your winnings you’re willing to fork over?”

 

Debbie was silent. She knew Danny was right.

 

“Let’s just deal,” Rusty sighed, “Lou, you wanna shuffle?” he asked, pointing at the shuffling machine on the poker table.

 

“My pleasure.” Lou smirked, taking a swig of her beer before grabbing the deck of cards. She ignored the shuffler machine, split the stack ready to riffle, and dovetail shuffled the stacks releasing the cards with her thumbs interleaving the deck of cards.

 

Rusty finally gave Lou a slight smile in return. She’d almost won him over. Almost.

Danny seemed to be reading her mind. “Beat Rusty, Lou and you’ll be best friends by the end of the game. He loves a woman who can take advantage of him.” Danny laughed.

 

And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to Pink Floyd t-shirt Lou, she’s cranky because of Rusty (and me because I'm more cranky with law school finals *cries*). Apologies also, as I have clearly never played Poker or Blackjack (y’all will see soon enough) and have to shuffle cards by throwing them up in the air and making a pile *shrugs*


	3. I'm Not a Croupier, Or a Tourist With a Bucket of Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One day you’ll have to stop following me blindly.” Debbie laughed. 
> 
> Lou kept staring at the ceiling. She didn’t want to be the one to tell Debbie that she was exactly right; that one day, she’d have to fess up and come clean to Debbie. That this was okay for now. But if it got bigger. If it kept going… Lou didn’t want to finish the thought.
> 
> “Will you teach me how to count cards?” Debbie yawned, snuggling further into the pillow behind her.
> 
> Lou turned and smiled at her silently, memorizing the details of Debbie’s face. Those brown eyes would be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Thanks for all the story love. Is it okay to be in love with your own story? I had so much fun writing today's chapter and it's only gonna get better as we get deeper into Vegas cons and drama!
> 
> I borrowed greatly from the movie 21 for Blackjack and since Kevin Spacey is up to no good, those quotes all belong to this story instead for Loubbie, right?

Danny’s Hideout 1996

Debbie glanced over at Lou, bleach blonde hair fanned across the pillow. Bangs well into her eyes. Fists gripping the sheet, her side of the blanket kicked to the foot of the bed. Clad in nothing but a spaghetti strapped undershirt with too-loose straps falling over Lou’s shoulders and a pair of black boy shorts thanks to Debbie’s need to fall asleep in one of Lou’s shirts.

 

Debbie gave a quiet hum of satisfaction as she smiled down at the band t-shirt she wore and breathed in the faint smell of Lou.

 

She ran her fingers lovingly up and down Lou’s arm that was exposed to her and smirked when Lou let out the quietest of satisfied sighs.

 

“I know you’re not asleep so you can stop pretending.” Debbie laughed.

 

Lou opened one eye in frustration. “Of course, I’m not. How can I sleep when I feel you staring at me?”

 

“Well, we’ve been in bed a solid three hours,” Debbie pointed out. “And I think I’ve only been staring for like twenty minutes. So, the insomnia is all on you.”

 

Lou grumbled and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling with her hands clasped over her stomach. Debbie tried not to get distracted by the newly revealed skin as Lou’s tank top had ridden up slightly as she rolled.

 

“You can never sleep in new places.” Debbie offered quietly.

 

Lou was going to defend herself but left it alone. _It was true after all, even if it wasn’t why she was having trouble sleeping lately._

 

“Your guard has to be up. You’re testing the waters.” Debbie nodded.

 

“Don’t you dare call me stubborn next because that’s a trait we both share.” Lou laughed

 

Debbie rolled onto her side to face Lou. Lou cocked an eyebrow and turned her head towards Debbie.

 

“Are you really okay with this?” Debbie whispered, reaching her hand out to run along Lou’s jaw. Lou stopped Debbie’s hand with her own. Lou hadn’t actually said yes to her when she proposed the Vegas plan. She’d scoffed, they’d joked, they’d spoken; but she had never gotten that official “I’m in.” or the wild eyes and cocky smirk she really wanted to see when Lou found a job she loved, craved even.

 

“You’re my ride or die, Deb. Of course, it’s okay.”

 

“One day you’ll have to stop following me blindly.” Debbie laughed.

 

Lou kept staring at the ceiling. She didn’t want to be the one to tell Debbie that she was exactly right; that one day, she’d have to fess up and come clean to Debbie. That this was okay for now. But if it got bigger. If it kept going… Lou didn’t want to finish the thought.

 

_One day I’ll have to stop letting my love for you blind me. One day I’ll have to stop lying to you._

 

“Will you teach me how to count cards?” Debbie yawned, snuggling further into the pillow behind her.

 

Lou turned and smiled at her silently, memorizing the details of Debbie’s face. Those brown eyes would be the death of her.

 

“Not if you’re going to yawn like that through my lessons. I’m a mean teacher. You’d have to pay full attention.” Lou wiggled her eyebrows. She was just poking fun; she knew Debbie was on the cusp of sleep.

 

“I like when you’re mean.” Debbie breathed, her eyes almost pleading as she started running her hand along Lou’s arm again.

 

Lou’s breath hitched, but she reached out and gently squeezed Debbie’s hand before it could move anywhere else besides her arm.

 

“As much as I’m always ready to teach you a lesson,” Lou teased, “I sure as shit do not want to fuck you in your brother’s apartment. He has that sixth sense. He’ll know.”

 

Debbie was laughing now as she pulled away her hand and tucked it beneath her pillow.

 

“Oh, come on,” Debbie laughed. “He’s known you for a few years now and knows about us. He’d turn a blind eye.”

 

“Ear.” Debbie corrected herself, laughing harder.

 

“That’s exactly what I hate,” Lou scoffed, “We’ll be eating breakfast and he’ll just take a spoonful of his cereal across the table from us and wink at me. It’s worse. It’s like he’s the stage mom of our relationship.”

 

“Ooh, not the R word. Wow Lou, you really have gone soft haven’t you?” Debbie grinned.

 

“Shut it.” She grumbled, rolling back over.

 

Debbie counted to five in her head before Lou huffed and scooted herself forward to wrap her arms around Debbie and rest her head against Debbie’s neck. Debbie always knew when Lou needed to hold Debbie tight. Danny’s sixth sense be damned.

***

The next morning, Lou felt around on the mattress for Debbie only to find it cold. Did Debbie ever sleep in?

 

Lou huffed and rolled out of the bed, tousling her hair with her finger tips. She couldn’t see shit without her glasses that were most certainly on their countertop next to her favorite mug. Maybe she should’ve packed a stupid bag. Or at least asked Debbie to throw in her glasses case and a spare set of boxers.

 

She found her bra on the floor and put it back on with the undershirt that was apparently now her main shirt. Thanks, Deb.

 

She let out a little growl at her past self for having simply walked out of her pants the night before and leaving them on the floor in a small leather heap forcing her to squat down and untangle them. She pulled them on and threw yesterday’s blazer on the bed for later, before padding into the kitchen.

 

Debbie greeted her with a steaming mug of coffee and a peck on the cheek.

 

“I’m really liking this look.” She whispered giving Lou a once-over to take in the makeshift tank and leather pants ensemble.

 

Lou lifted the mug to her lips to hide her cheeks that started to pink with self-consciousness. Debbie grabbed her by the arm and walked her over to the table in the living room where, sure enough, Danny was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms like a child.

 

Lou saluted him with one hand while chugging coffee with the other.

 

“I don’t know how you drink that shit black.” Debbie sighed.

 

Lou shrugged and put the mug on the table. “I like my drinks to match my soul.”

 

Debbie smacked her shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Lou groaned, “It’s too early for this crap.”

 

“It’s noon.” Debbie smirked. Lou locked eyes with her and grinned, happy enough that Debbie just understood her and had her coffee ready and waiting instead of trying to pull her out of bed which would’ve ruined Lou’s mood for the entire week.

 

Danny was silently looking back and forth between Debbie, who was in Lou’s Pink Floyd t-shirt and leggings, and Lou in her tank top and grinned.

 

“Don’t.” Debbie warned him as he sent a wink to Lou.

 

“Told you.” Lou muttered, turning her attention back to her mug of liquid black soul.

 

***

After Lou had been properly fed (bagels, courtesy of Rusty’s secret New York hideaway bagel shop) and another cup of coffee, they were back in the game. Literally.

 

“What’s the count?” Danny asked, pausing from dealing for a moment.

 

“Plus 9?” Rusty said.

 

“No.” Danny sighed, looking at Debbie.

 

“Plus 11?” Debbie asked. Danny shook his head and Debbie groaned putting her face in her hands. “You know I almost flunked out of high school because of algebra, right, Daniel?”

 

“Try again.” He rolled his eyes

 

“Plus nine.” Debbie offered.

 

“Plus nine?” Lou scoffed, “You’re just following Rusty. He doesn’t know the count.”

 

Danny sighed. “Lou’s right. Think about it. Just simple math. No algebra.” He grinned.

 

Lou stopped pacing with crossed arms and sat down next to Debbie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Lou spoke softly, “Babe. You’ve got this. There’s 76 cards that came out of the deck.”

 

Debbie nodded. She was trying not to cry, but Lou could see the tears building ever so slightly. Debbie hated being frustrated. Hated not being in control. If she could pick this up, the control that counting brings would be like a drug to her.

 

_Maybe it would be enough to give Debbie the rush she needed._

 

“Now what?” Debbie asked, looking at Lou. Danny watched them silently, nodding along, knowing that Lou was the key to keeping Debbie calm and focused.

 

“Twenty-three were high cards. That’s a value of minus one.”

 

Danny nodded.

 

“Make sense?” Lou asked, only looking at Debbie and waiting for her eyes to show she understood. Debbie smiled.

 

Lou smiled back and continued, knowing Debbie would be back in control in no time.

 

“Twenty-three high as we said. Seventeen neutral with zero value. The rest were low cards; that’s a value of plus one.”

 

“How could you lose the count?” Rusty groaned.

 

“Would you fuck off?” Lou snapped, “You were wrong too.”

 

“It’s plus 13!” Debbie said excitedly, before Rusty could answer Lou.

 

“That’s the count.” Danny grinned, giving Lou a silent thank you that she shrugged off. He hated getting frustrated with Debbie. He didn’t want to lose his temper. Didn’t want to turn into his father.

 

Lou could always settle an Ocean down to gentle waves before one of them turned into a tsunami.

 

***

 

“Hey, Lou. Gimme a sec, will you?” Danny asked, waving Lou over.

 

Debbie was in the bedroom packing up her stuff and talking to Rusty. Lou walked over to the couch where Danny sat and raised her eyebrows waiting for him to talk.

 

“Is she ready for this?” Danny sighed.

 

“I mean you gave us the go ahead. Said we’re all clear to head out to Vegas as soon as we get all the shit preparation ducks in a row. Debbie’s on cards. I’m on chips. We’ll see what else we need to do. I’m wondering if I can make an addition to my booze collection somehow…”

 

“Lou.” Danny said, barely audible. He grabbed her hand. “She’s like dad.”

 

Lou snorted. “I’ll say. I mean she took one look at Biology 101 and was out on the quad making a plan in that damn notebook of hers.”

 

“Seriously, Lou. She’s like dad. I’m like dad. I just—I don’t want to see her get cocky or stupid. I know you’ll brush it off, I did too. And I know she wants this life. Well—thinks that she wants this life. But there’s more to it than that. I mean, surely you don’t want to do this forever?”

 

_There it was. Even Danny was on Lou’s side. Lou’s side that she hadn’t ever actually admitted._

 

“I didn’t know I wanted something else.” Lou spoke, calmer and quieter than she’d ever heard herself speak. “I don’t need the 2.5 kids, the suburbs, the dog, the white picket fence. Fuck, I’d absolutely hate that. But all this—I want—”

 

“You want Debs,” he nodded, “I know. I’ve been thinking of finding a lady myself.” He laughed.

 

“I just want to quit while we’re ahead. Maybe this will be enough.” Lou shrugged, “Vegas. Thousands of dollars.”

 

“Hundreds of thousands of dollars.” Danny corrected, “But it won’t be. Debbie’s stubborn. Yes, even more than you. She’s greedy, but it’s not even about the money. It’s gonna take some convincing to get her out of the game. And I’m not saying you both should get out, but just, keep your feet on the ground and remember how you found each other and why you stayed.”

 

“Don’t cry on me, Danny.” Lou beamed, her eyes brimming with tears she’d never admit to.

 

“Thank god Debbie found you.” Danny laughed, “I sure as shit couldn’t handle having a sister-in-law; you have no idea how glad I am that you’re my brother and we can fix cars together and shoot the shit with a beer.”

 

“I am a woman, you know.” Lou laughed, but she was glowing.

 

“Yeah, I realized that when we tried to play catch. You throw like a little girl, Miller.”

 

Lou held her hands up in surrender. “At least this is a better conversation than that time you pushed me into the door of the garage and threatened to kill me with an oily wrench like two weeks into dating Debbie.” Lou laughed, but her eyes weren’t smiling along with her face anymore.

 

***

 

Flight to Vegas 1997

 

“Seriously?” Debbie laughed, looking at the fake ID Lou had just handed her.

 

Lou snapped her gum and grinned.

 

“Sandra?” Debbie rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s endearing.” Lou laughed, pulling her sunglasses on over her eyes.

 

“Really?” Debbie asked, pulling Lou’s fake ID from the chest pocket of her button down.

 

“Do you think Catherine wears a leather jacket and permanently walks around in Ray Bans?”

 

“If she knows what’s good for her.” Lou teased, snatching the ID back and stealing a quick kiss from Debbie.

 

Debbie rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, ass. Cab should be here any minute.”

 

“I hate paying for cabs to the airport.” Lou groaned grabbing her suitcase.

 

“You’re just mad that bougie ass suitcase doesn’t fit on the back of your bike. Remember, cash only from here on out.”

 

Lou just coughed and stared pointedly at Debbie’s matching Louis Vuitton suitcase and arm bag.

 

“I know, I know. At least you bought yours. Don’t act all high and mighty.” Debbie sighed.

 

Lou grinned.

 

“Let’s go, ride or die.” Debbie said, before kissing Lou’s forehead and ushering them out of the apartment.

 

***

It had been months of preparation. Lou was happy to finally sit back on the plane and sigh with relief, cool glass of whiskey in her hand, well, plastic.

 

The hard part was the preparation. All the actual execution did for her was exhilarate her. The nerves stopped once the setup was all in place and all that was left was go.

 

_Usually._

 

Lou hated sitting in coach. She knew they shouldn’t be calling attention to themselves, but they hadn’t even done anything yet. A solid con wasn’t worth the lack of leg room, crying babies, and annoying seatmates.

 

Debbie was allegedly asleep. Head on Lou’s shoulder even though Debbie had won rock, paper, scissors for the window seat. She was mumbling incoherently and her fingers were nervously making little circles in her slacks the way Lou would rub circles into Debbie’s hands sometimes when they drove. Sure, this was bigger, but she shouldn’t be this nervous. Should she?

 

_Should we?_

 

“Twelve…carton…cat…cat…nine.” Debbie was mumbling.

 

Lou smirked. Studying in her sleep was new for someone who dropped out of college because she liked stealing things better.

 

Lou had taught Debbie more about counting when they got home after Danny’s hit and a miss training. Debbie was getting good. She didn’t trust herself yet, but Lou trusted Debbie with her life.

 

Lou would do the main counting and rely on her brain, but Debbie wanted to help. Wanted to feed her clues. Wanted to confirm that they had the same count on the off-chance Lou slipped, or at least Debbie wanted some practice. For next time.

 

Because there’d definitely be a next time if Lou knew Debbie at all.

 

**Plus 12. Eggs.**

**Try it in a sentence: Twelves eggs in a carton.**

**Plus 9.**

**Cats have nine lives.**

**Plus 16.**

**Sweet 16.**

A high card, minus one. A low card, plus one. The rest, zero. Plus 13. Plus 8. Plus 9. Plus 12. They’d studied again and again and again.

 

Words are numbers; numbers are words. _Winner winner, chicken dinner._ _Cash beyond our wildest dreams._

 Las Vegas 1997

Debbie lived by lists. Lived by rules. She’d be fine. Lou was just happy she knew how to keep Debbie’s head in the game and get Debbie out of her own head. Lou was calm about the heist. Calm about counting cards. Calm about any of the dozens of possibilities that could happen. She was just worried about Debbie. About what would happen if this went wrong. But almost worse, what would happen if this went perfectly.

 

Lou was thinking of her bizarre, but heartfelt talk with Rusty. She didn’t know what she’d done in comparison to Debbie to be the one to get all the weird insightfulness.

 

_“You ride?” Rusty asked, gesturing to Lou’s leather jacket thrown over the couch._

_“Yeah.” Lou nodded, “What’s it to you?”_

_“Hey.” Rusty said, suddenly solemn. “I give you the seal of approval, Lou. Or whatever. Seriously. We’re two peas in a pod, is the problem.” He laughed._

_“I mean we sure know how to pick a con partner don’t we?” Lou offered._

_“About that.” Rusty sighed. “I’m sure Danny already did some warped big brother talk, but just do me a favor and keep an eye on Debs, alright?”_

_“That’s pretty much my role in life.” Lou snorted._

_“I know.” He said, pursing his lips. “Danny gets in the habit of letting his heart get in the way of his head. It’s going to be his downfall. The schemes, the cons, they’re good and then it goes sideways because he wants to add in something more. That extra bonus to prove something to someone or avenge someone. I just—I know it’ll be different because you’re partners. You’re together in it. There’s no one else to protect or defend, but I worry about Debbie.”_

_“Thanks, Rusty.” Lou smiled, “I don’t have one by the way.”_

_“Have what?”_

_“A motorcycle. I’ve just borrowed them to try.” She chuckled, “A pocketknife does wonders to start the engine.”_

_He laughed with her._

 

***

 

“Alright, we’re initiating Eagle Eye.” Debbie nodded, looking down at Danny’s watch that was now apparently Debbie’s.

 

“Who are you even talking to?” Lou laughed, “It’s just me here. And we don’t have walkie talkies, Debs.” Lou was grinning, but started playing with her shirt and fidgeting.

 

“Stop it. Stop it.” Debbie sighed, straightening out the shirt. “It looks good on you. I mean, if we ever decide to go straight—”

 

“Ha!” Lou laughed. Debbie shushed her and put her hand over Lou’s mouth. “Well, we both know that’s not gonna help the situation.” Lou said through Debbie’s hand.

 

Debbie rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. “I was going to say that it’s a nice blouse for an interview or something.”

 

Lou’s heart fluttered at the thought that Debbie was thinking of a life beyond the cons. And if she was dressing Lou for job hunting, then Lou was in that life beyond the cons, right?

 

“If I’m ever wearing a ballet pink flowy blouse for something other than this,” Lou motioned to the casino floor, “Then something has gone seriously wrong. I’ve been body snatched.”

 

Debbie shrugged. “I much prefer you in a suit anyway.”

 

Something stirred inside Lou.

 

She was going to kill Debbie as she slinked away after her comment and walked over to a bar tender who was setting up for the night. Lou stayed where she was and watched Debbie from afar, trying not to pull at the too-tight cinched wrist sleeves or the weird fake scarf that was attached to her shirt? What was the point of that?

 

She chuckled listening to Debbie. God, anyone would believe and fall for that woman.

 

The bar tender was chuckling and failing to look like he was not looking at Debbie’s chest.

 

“I mean, I’ve never been to a casino before, so what’s your favorite game to play, Mr.—Mr. Handsome?” Debbie flirted. Lou knew she was batting her eyelashes and playing games with her lips.

 

“It’s Hanson.” He choked, “Well, a pretty young lady such as yourself should try her hand at the slot machines. I’m sure you could find a nice man kind enough to get you a bucket of quarters.”

 

“Get me a bucket of quarters? I wouldn’t have to pay?” Debbie crooned.

 

It was funny to watch Debbie play the dumb blonde. Not that she was even in her wig yet, but the plan had her doing a lot of this and it really did drive her up the wall. Rusty and Danny were right. She was going to have to keep her hand in her pocket later to prevent herself from punching the damn casino wall.

 

Lou wandered around familiarizing herself with the different exits and paths in the room, absentmindedly playing with her pocket knife.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Debbie said a few minutes later, sliding a key card into Lou’s back pocket.

 

“Well that’s a little forward, don’t you think?” Lou smirked, but walked in stride with Debbie to the skywalk that connected the casino to the hotel, and waited with her at the elevator bank.

 

“That idiot gave me the rundown. Even got him to show me what a card and chip looks like.” She laughed. “I mean do girls seriously act like that? They’re still using the chips and the cards we sold ‘em.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

***

 

“Debs.” Lou groaned for the third time.

 

“Mm?” Debbie sighed, not stopping the trail of kisses she was leaving from Lou’s shoulder, to neck, to jaw.

 

“We have to get ready. It’s your schedule. Let’s stick to it.”

 

“But I want you.” Debbie pouted.

 

“Don’t be a brat.” Lou warned, rolling away from Debbie.

 

“But maybe I want to be.” Debbie hissed eyeing the back of Lou’s head, waiting for her to turn.

 

“Keep it up and I’ll knock the sass right out of you.” Lou laughed.

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Debbie rolled her eyes. Fine, if Lou wasn’t going to play along then…

 

“It’s a threat.” Lou spoke, suddenly turning to pin Debbie down against the bed, her face so close her hair was falling into Debbie’s own face.

 

Debbie smirked.

 

“You wanted this didn’t you?” Lou asked.

 

“Baby, if tonight goes well…ungh” Debbie started, interrupted by Lou biting her neck and sucking on the red mark.

 

Debbie finally swatted Lou away. Lou stood up smirking and Debbie rolled her eyes. “Lou, I have to wear a dress tonight. Everyone’s gonna see my neck.”

 

“They should.” Lou shrugged, reaching for the garment bag with her tux in it. “Too bad you don’t have any collars or cufflinks to cover it.”

 

Debbie tossed a balled up pair of socks at Lou, but both were grinning with racing hearts.

 

Lou didn’t know if her heart had picked up because they were about to start the clock on their plan or because of Debbie. Maybe a bit of both. Maybe a lot of Debbie.

 

***

 

Debbie surveyed the casino floor with a smug face. Everything was going according to plan. She smirked into her Vodka and Cranberry wishing it was her actual drink of choice: Gin and Tonic; Lou and she were getting too good at this. Cons off without a hitch. Smooth as butter. Sweet as candy. Sure, it was Vegas, but it was all the same.

 

The dealers were using the new cards she’d weaseled the casino into buying as a sales representative of a casino supply company.

 

_“They’re made from special paper. Unique thickness. One of a kind design. Makes card counting impossible. Makes crime impossible.”_

 

But of course, that was the exact opposite of the truth. How would a paper card stop someone’s brain from counting cards, anyway? People were incredibly gullible.

 

But everyone trusted Debbie and her signature charm oozing with confidence and positivity. She had clicked her briefcase closed with a snap, shook hands with the CEO, and that was that. One item off the list. Lou took care of the chips. There was even a bowl of them next to their ever present bowl of fortune cookies.

 

As instructed by Danny and Rusty, they started their night together at the Roulette table. Debbie kept choosing random numbers to place a bet on or alternating between red and black. She noticed she’d played both of their birthdays. Danny’s birthday. Another weird combo Lou couldn’t peg.

 

Even the croupier was rolling his eyes at Debbie’s fake shrill laugh, staring at the ball and the wheel waiting for it to land in any pocket with the hopes that when it landed in any of the 38 different pockets, Debbie would leave. Rather, Rebecca as Debbie had deemed her name for the night.

 

“I just can’t believe that worked. Who knew? A lucky little number 8. Isn’t this just crazy, baby?” Debbie cooed, practically screaming in Lou’s ear, sloshing around a Vodka and Cranberry and talking to strangers using way too much physical contact for Lou’s liking.

 

“Did you know Riley’s birthday is in May? I’m just gonna play 5 next then. Ooh or maybe 5 and 69?” Debbie yelled

 

Lou gulped.

 

“You know,” Debbie whispered. “As in May, 1969. I mean where is your head Mi--, Riley?”

Lou shivered but kept her eyes on the wheel. Sure enough. Lady luck was on their side again.

 

“Baby, can you believe it!?” Debbie squealed, planting a kiss on Lou’s mouth before turning to another girl at the table who shrieked and hugged her in return. “Should we play another?”

 

Lou let her keep it up for another few rounds before she ran a single finger down Debbie’s shoulder. If anyone saw them, they already knew they were together, but would’ve chalked it up to this Riley admiring Rebecca’s dress. And admire she was. Lou would have to make a note to get Debbie to wear “this tight little red tube top that I can’t eat in or it’ll pop off” way more often.

 

Debbie knew the signal and pouted pretending Lou had whispered in her ear.

 

“But I’m having fun.” She pouted.

 

“I know, baby. You did so good. But maybe you’ll let me play something?”

 

Debbie crossed her arms. People were giving them weird looks, waiting for Debbie/Rebecca to turn into a child having a temper tantrum.

 

“If I win, I’ll buy you anything you want.” Lou said softly, but made sure it was loud enough for most of the table to hear.

 

Debbie squealed and clapped her hands jumping up and down before saying goodbyes to all her “such new good Vegas friends. This was amazing! I love you all!”.

 

Lou wrapped an arm around her escorting her towards one of the bars.

 

“We’re a go.” Lou whispered, once the eyes from the roulette table were off them.

 

“I’ll see you at the spot in a bit. Go win us some rent.” Debbie whispered, kissing Lou’s cheek before disappearing into the rows of slot machines towards an exit that led to the balcony overhead.

 

Lou counted the tables until she landed on the one she and Debbie agreed on. A table of tourists. They didn’t want real players this round. Blackjack would be a different story. The more pros and coins in the pot, the better.

 

Once she was upstairs and seated inconspicuously at a small table with a martini, Debbie scanned the room for that mop of bleach blonde hair and found Lou sitting below a few tables away and under from where Debbie sat observing the future scene of their crimes. Lou, stunning in a jet-black suit complete with a pencil thin tie and cuff links, hair twisted into a sleek French knot, dangerously sharp heels poking out below her chair, full poker face on, even sitting at a table. Lou was a shark to begin with. And she also knew how to play tricks. And she knew how to play people. She could read anyone.

 

And Debbie and Lou knew, for a fact, that tomorrow, these cards would always be in their favor. But tonight was all up to fate. And Lou.

 

Lou could feel Debbie’s eyes on her doing a once-over even from above. She didn’t blush; she knew she looked damn good even if Debbie was giving her a run for her money in that damn red dress with matching red lips and blown out curls. She sent Debbie a wink back and raised her whiskey glass up to her as a salute.

 

She watched Debbie stand up and move out of her sightline, on the prowl, probably to do some pickpocketing even though Lou was about to win them thousands; Debbie couldn’t help doing the little stuff. It wasn’t about the money for her. It was the thrill. Maybe she’d find Lou a new watch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, flirting, flirting. Tsk tsk guys. We're trying to rob a casino clean. Keep it in your pants.
> 
> Let me know what ya think of our favorite ladies up to no good!


	4. Come On, Take a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you wait half an hour, there’s a high stakes table over there,” he offered, waving to a corner of the room. “You’re dressed like the other gentlemen, so I think you could handle it.”
> 
> Maybe he had realized her value after all. Lou thanked him and accepted before tipping her head graciously and walking away. Lou looked around for Debbie and caught her by one of the bars. She traipsed over to Debbie and slung an arm around her waist.
> 
> Debbie looked to her side to find Lou smirking at her as if she had a secret. “Well hey there, stranger. I got you something.”
> 
> Lou felt something heavy suddenly in her pocket.
> 
> “Wait until you’re back at the table to take it out,” Debbie smiled. “Do you need a refill? An accomplice?”
> 
> Lou grinned. “Both, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I've survived finals and this update is coming to you live from Florida! I keep pushing the actual incident back and back because I'm getting carried away playing with Lou and Debs, but! we've at least made it to part one of the big show and the incident should 99% be in the next chapter. I do humbly present some Loubbie smut for you in exchange.

Vegas 1997: First Night _continued_

 

Lou held her cards close to her chest making sure that her face was unreadable. She could see the man next to her trying to read her face and looking flustered.

 

She smirked into her whisky. The cards were definitely on her and Deb’s side.

 

The man across from her in the most tourist of all tourists ensembles was sniffling constantly in his gaudy Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. _He had nothing._

There was a woman to her left in a sharp blazer and slacks with a broach on her lapel. Lawyer, probably. She was drinking water in a whiskey glass. _Interesting._

 

The man to her right is playing with his wedding band. _Willing to risk it all, perhaps?_

 

Another man across from her taps his cigar on the tablecloth letting ashes fall. Disgusting. _He usually plays in a dive bar where that’s routine, then. He’ll be the biggest competition._

Lou carefully slunk back in her chair a bit and moved her right foot to rest on the chair beside her. Cigar man noticed and narrowed his eyes at her.

 

The table was quiet. Even the dealer looked bored. Lou and Cigar man were probably the only skilled players. Maybe Lawyer lady.

 

_Check. Check. Check. Lou raised._

Cigar man chuckled quietly and Lou shot him a dark look.

 

_Check. Raise from Cigar man. Of course._

_Check. Fold. Fold. Lou raised._

_Fold. Raise from Cigar man. He was feeling threatened by Lou. Good._

_Fold. Lou Raised._

_Raise from Cigar man._

Lou clears her throat and loosens her bowtie before sending a smirk to the man with the cigar.

 

“Gonna raise, girly?” He drawled.

 

“You bet your ass I am.” She smirked, slowly sliding more chips into the center of the green. Lawyer lady looked on in approval.

“Silly, girl.” He laughed, matching the raise with his own chips. “I’ll call.”

 

“Show your cards.” The dealer stated.

 

Lou waited as she took a sip of her drink. The man sighed and flipped his cards on the table.

 

Lou laughed when she saw he didn’t have anything. He offered her a small smile in return.

 

“Royal flush.” She grinned.

 

“Flushed royally indeed.” He laughed. “I honestly didn’t think you had a hand in ya. Maybe a high card or a full house, but I’ll be damned.”

 

Lou kept grinning. When would people stop underestimating her? Especially in that tux.

 

Most of the table separated and went their own ways. The man walked over to her.

 

“The name’s Richard.” He said, offering his hand to Lou. She gave it a firm hand shake.

 

“If you wait half an hour, there’s a high stakes table over there,” he offered, waving to a corner of the room. “You’re dressed like the other gentlemen, so I think you could handle it.”

 

_Maybe he had realized her value after all._ Lou thanked him and accepted before tipping her head graciously and walking away.

 

Lou looked around for Debbie and caught her by one of the bars. She traipsed over to Debbie and slung an arm around her waist.

 

Debbie looked to her side to find Lou smirking at her as if she had a secret. “Well hey there, stranger. I got you something.”

 

Lou felt something heavy suddenly in her pocket.

 

“Wait until you’re back at the table to take it out,” Debbie smiled. “Do you need a refill? An accomplice?”

 

Lou grinned. “Both, actually.”

 

Debbie nodded and signaled for the bartender. She ordered them another round and turned to face Lou, leaning against the sticky bar top.

 

“Rusty was right,” Lou started, “I won the first game.”

 

Debbie grinned and threw back her head to laugh.

 

“That’s not the part he was right about,” Lou chuckled, “I’ve got the in. Big boys table. High stakes poker.”

 

“Use Danny’s loan.” Debbie nodded, collecting their drinks.

 

“Well, some of it. Of course.” Lou agreed.

 

“Double it.” Debbie demanded, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“What?” This wasn’t what they had discussed. This wasn’t even the part they could control.

 

“Take Danny’s loan. Go all in. Double it.” Debbie nodded.

 

“You’re insane, Debs!” Lou said, trying not to yell. But this was crazy, right?

 

“Keep what you just made. It’s a couple thousand right?”

 

“Ten grand.” Lou whispered

 

Debbie nodded. “That’s our new bank. Take Danny’s money and go play poker.”

 

“Don’t save it for the blackjack game then?” Lou asked, “You’re sure?”

 

“I’d bet on you any day, baby.” Debbie smirked, kissing Lou behind the ear. Lou shivered.

 

“Well,” Lou whispered while she had Debbie close to her, “A high stakes table is going to have a high, care-free budget and some nice accessories and wallets.”

 

“I’m on it.” Debbie whispered in return, kissing Lou softly again.

 

Lou took her drink from Debbie and kissed her on the forehead. “Let’s do this.”

 

Lou and Debbie walked over to the table Richard had told Lou about and Richard looked up with a grin.

 

“This your lucky lady?” He smiled, “I didn’t even get your name.” He looked at Lou pointedly.

 

Lou offered her hand again to shake. “Riley Stiller. And this is Rebecca Lake, my fiancée.”

 

“I like that. Fiancée.” Debbie whispered in Lou’s ear before shaking Richard’s hand as well.

 

“Don’t get any ideas about helping Riley out.” Richard laughed winking at Debbie.

 

Debbie returned the laugh. “Help? I wouldn’t know the first thing about blackjack. I’m just moral support.”

 

“Poker, baby.” Lou corrected her knowing that Debbie had made the blip on purpose for Richard to trust them sitting at the table together.

 

“Buy in is fifty grand, by the way.” Richard told Lou before grabbing a chair.

 

Lou took a deep breath. Danny’s loan was twice that. If she was going to make crazy raises and calls, she was going to have to play with invisible money and make sure she earned it back time and time again.

Lou gulped as she saw the men take various seats. There were no Hawaiian shirts this time and Richard looked to be one of the lesser experienced ones with his sloppy cigar habits.

 

“Riley should make the call.” Richard smiled, introducing Lou.

 

The dealer looked to Lou and waited.

 

“Well, do you like when everything’s bigger in Texas or hot Omaha steaks?” Lou asked the table with a wink.

 

Debbie grinned behind Lou. The guys were automatically going to love Lou. They might even go easy on her. She hated when people underestimated them, but most of the time, it worked in their favor, especially when it ended with Lou wiping the floor with men.

 

After some grumbles, Texas seemed to be the way to go.

 

“Texas Hold ‘em it is. 50k buy in.” The dealer said, dealing out two cards each for the opening deal.

 

Lou took a deep breath. She could do this. She felt into her pocket and partially slid out the watch from inside. Debbie sure knew how to steal jewelry that was just Lou’s type. She grinned back at her and placed it back inside her pocket.

 

She felt Debbie’s hands on her shoulders starting to massage lightly. She could feel Lou’s tension.

 

“Just pretend you’re beating Danny and Rusty.” Debbie whispered.

 

Lou smirked. Now that she could do.

 

_First round of betting. Big blind. I can call, raise, or fold._

 

Lou calls and feels her tension get worse.

 

_The flop. The dealer will burn a card, Lou. Three to the community face up. Perfect. I have this._

 

Some of the men were starting to fold during the second round of betting. The turn started making some of the men nervous. Playing with their watches. Sighing. Looking around the room.

 

_Third round. Call? No. Raise. Raise the stakes, Lou. The river is dealt. Fifth and sixth cards out on the green. Still in the clear._

Final round of betting. Three players left. Lou was surprised she felt her tension melting away. She hadn’t even had to throw all of Danny’s money away because the pot was already so damn big. Debbie seemed to have the same idea as she was silently stalking around the table making her move on their marks as Lou got ready to reveal.

 

Lou flipped her cards over and nervously sipped her drink quickly. She chewed on an ice cube as the other two men flipped theirs over.

 

One had nothing. One had—shit.

 

Debbie looked over the same time that Lou did. Lou gasped.

 

“Three of a kind.” He grinned. “Good huh?”

 

Lou nodded, “But it’s not as impressive as _four_ of a kind.” She finished gesturing to her cards.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Mr. three of a kind cursed.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Richard whistled. “400 grand buy in for eight players total. Raises for half. Six hundred grand, girly. What the hell are you gonna do with that kind of money?”

 

Lou felt herself turning red.

 

“Well, we’re sure as shit getting a nicer apartment.” Debbie laughed.

 

Lou tried to catch Debbie’s eye to see if she was serious, but Debbie was looking ahead of her.

 

“You should get out while you’re ahead.” Richard grinned, shaking hands with Debbie and Lou and the other men at the table who were looking at Lou with a mixture of disdain, shock, and pride.

 

“You’ll never see Riley or Rebecca again, that’s for sure.” Debbie offered. _At least that part was true._

 

***

“Holy shit, Debs. Holy hell.” Lou yelled in the parking lot. She was in complete and utter shock.

 

“Four hundred thousand short of a million.” Debbie laughed, “Danny’s gonna shit his pants. We haven’t even played blackjack yet. God, you’re good.”

 

“Am I, now?” Lou asked, her breath hot on Debbie’s skin as she stepped closer.

 

“The best.” Debbie breathed, nuzzling her nose against Lou’s neck.

 

Lou hummed at the feeling of Debbie on her skin, soaking her in.

 

“Maybe you should show me how grateful you are to me for tonight.” Lou hissed.

 

“Oh, that’s exactly what I intend to do.” Debbie murmured, scraping her teeth along Lou’s neck.

 

“Debs.”

 

“Mm?” Debbie hummed as she traced the tip of her tongue along Lou’s jawline.

 

“Can we—” Lou tried as Debbie bit down on her ear, her hands all over Lou. “Should we—” Lou had to take a deep breath through her nose, failing to finish another sentence.

 

Debbie grabbed Lou’s hair and pulled her close against her own face kissing Lou with fervor, their tongues and teeth clashing.

 

Lou chuckled into their kiss and grabbed Debbie’s shoulders, slamming her into the truck behind them. Debbie groaned, half at the pain and half from the passion.

 

Lou pushed her knee in between Debbie’s legs and pulled back from their kiss, only to drag her tongue along Debbie’s lips and teeth before moving down to pepper her neck with kisses while she ran her hands up and down Debbie’s exposed arms.

 

“Lou—”

 

“Mm?” Lou hummed, mimicking Debbie as she continued her trail down dangerously close to Debbie’s breasts, the lace of her black bra peeking out from the red dress.

 

As Lou focused on the swell of one breast with her mouth, Debbie threw her head back against the car a little too forcefully and closed her eyes which simultaneously made the alarm start to go off.

 

Lou snickered at breathless and confused Debbie before grabbing her hand and walking her back through the casino floor to the walkway connecting the hotel. Their walk turned into more of a sprint, making eyes at each other and grinning wickedly.

 

Waiting at the elevator bank, trying to look innocent and inconspicuous, Lou failed to play along as she treaded a single finger down Debbie’s exposed spine and let it disappear into her dress.  She watched the goosebumps ripple and emerge on Debbie’s arms.

 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Debbie warned.

 

“Will six hundred grand suffice?” Lou winked, pulling Debbie into the elevator as the doors opened and pushing her back against the mirrored wall.

 

“Fifteen.” Debbie panted, as Lou barely turned around to press a slew of buttons surrounding their room on the fifteenth floor.

 

“Whatever will we do for fifteen floors?” Lou breathed, leaning in to bite down on Debbie’s bottom lip until Debbie hissed and Lou switched to kissing her and running her hands over Debbie’s waist and hips down to her thighs.

 

Debbie started to pull at the lapels of Lou’s suit jacket and pouting into the kiss when she couldn’t get it off.

 

“Patience, patience.” Lou murmured pressing her forehead to Debbie’s own, “I love you, Debbie.”

 

“Fuck.” Debbie breathed, “I love you more than anything, Lou.”

 

_Lou stayed still for a moment, staring into Debbie’s eyes, knowing her own eye’s were full of lust and heat. They rarely said it out loud. Lou savored how it felt on her tongue to say it. How it felt in her heart to hear it._

 

The ding of the elevator made them both jump.

 

“Let’s go, Bond.” Debbie winked, dragging Lou down the hall to their room, missing the key card slot twice in her excitement.

 

***

 

“Get on the bed.” Lou demanded, as she shut the door behind them. Lou kicked off her heels and shook her hair out of its carefully rolled knot, bangs falling back onto her forehead.

 

“Come over here.” Debbie groaned, now laying on her side looking up at Lou.

 

“What did I say earlier about being bratty?” Lou asked, not even paying attention to Debbie.

 

Debbie noticed the absence of eye contact and pouted, but watched as Lou carefully took off her cufflinks and placed them on the vanity table and slid off her bowtie. Her hands went up to her collar and unbuttoned a single button before Debbie complained again.

 

“I want to do that.” Debbie said, still pouting.

 

“Fine then.” Lou huffed, pretending to be mad, but she couldn’t hide her smile. She loved torturing Debbie by undressing as slowly as possible, but she’d be nice today. Besides, it wasn’t the same as teasing her in leather pants that took a bit more finagling to get off than suit trousers.

Lou crawled starting from the foot of the bed causing Debbie to move back further and further until she was leaning back against the pillows and headboard.

 

“May I?” Debbie breathed, her hands barely touching Lou’s chest as she eyed the row of white buttons.

 

Lou nodded, letting Debbie unbutton them one by one painstakingly as Lou shrugged off the jacket and threw it on the ground. Debbie broke the shirt open and sighed dragging her hand down Lou’s chest and stomach just into the top of her pants.

 

“Lace?” Debbie asked, suddenly beaming. “Well, that’s very new. I was expecting your lucky boxers.”

 

“Well, maybe I was expecting you to undress me tonight,” Lou whispered, elbowing her way out of the shirt and throwing it to the side. “And maybe I skipped the bra.” She shrugged.

 

Debbie’s mouth gaped; she tried to shake off her awe as she unbuttoned and unzipped Lou’s slacks, but Lou was absolutely aware of the effect she’d had on Debbie as she helped Debbie to roll of her pants and abandoned them left in nothing but red lace underwear.

 

Lou kept crawling, but now up Debbie’s body, completely crowding Debbie and breathing her in. She ground herself against Debbie’s torso and Debbie choked out a heavy breath.

 

“Lou, please.” Debbie whimpered.

 

Lou shushed her with a finger to her lips kissing Debbie from her stomach down to her thighs, stopping to tug at the bottom of Debbie’s dress and slide it up and over her frame, Debbie lifting her torso off of the mattress to help her.

 

Debbie smirked as Lou’s eyes raked over her and Lou licked her lips taking in the black on black lingerie on Debbie’s golden skin.

 

“Fuck, Debs.” Lou groaned.

 

“I bought it with you in mind.” Debbie murmured, blushing slightly.

 

“Well, I hope you don’t plan on returning it.” Lou growled, leaning down to lick Debbie’s nipple through the lace and then biting down on it hard making Debbie squirm and arch her back.

 

Lou pushed Debbie back down into the mattress, chiding her as she went after the other breast and dragged her nails down Debbie’s body stopping with a palm on her underwear.

 

“Lou.” Debbie whispered as Lou teased her.

 

“What do you want?” Lou asked demandingly.

 

“You.” Debbie panted.

 

“Tell me.” Lou hissed, rubbing circles over Debbie’s underwear already feeling the heat she was emanating.

 

“Fuck me, Lou.” Debbie pleaded, grabbing at Lou’s shoulders greedily.

 

Lou scraped her teeth against Debbie’s stomach as she whimpered and pulled her underwear down as far as she could with her teeth before she grabbed at them and tore them down making Debbie hiss.

 

Lou pushed Debbie’s knees open and gripped her thighs tight lowering herself down before quickly turning and making a detour to kiss one of Debbie’s thighs.

 

“Damnit, Lou.” Debbie hissed, tangling her fingers in Lou’s hair and tugging, trying to move Lou where she wanted to.

 

“Careful what you wish for.” Lou laughed before flattening her tongue and licking a swipe from Debbie’s center to her clit.

 

“Shit!” Debbie hissed, arching again. Lou slammed her thighs down again keeping an iron grip on them as she went back in licking, faster and faster, Debbie panting and breathing heavier and heavier.

 

Debbie gripped Lou’s hair tighter and Lou smiled against her getting cocky at Debbie’s hold, sucking on Debbie’s clit until she felt Debbie shaking. She bit down, tugging at Debbie’s sensitive nub.

 

“Lou, I’m, I—” Debbie panted, more than frustrated.

 

“No, you’re not.” Lou warned, looking up from her position, her chin glistening, covered in Debbie’s wetness. “Look at me, Debbie.”

 

Debbie opened her eyes, her lip quivering, and looked at Lou hungrily.

 

“I love you.” Lou breathed, smiling down at Debbie before kissing her softly.

 

“I—”

 

But Lou cut Debbie off before she could respond, thrusting two fingers inside her; she started pumping in and out while reaching up with her other hand to palm at Debbie’s breasts. Lou could hear Debbie whimpering above her and moaned into her, turned on at the sound knowing that she was the one who could make Debbie Ocean come undone.

 

“Lou, Lou, I’m so—I’m so close.” Debbie cried as Lou pumped faster and faster getting egged on by the noises Debbie was making.

She sucked on Debbie’s clit again, now hard and swollen, until it pulsed, never letting her hands stop what they were doing, only stopping to look at Debbie as she came, helping her to ride out the wave as she arched off the bed towards Lou before Lou caught her and held her to her chest taking her hands and wrapping them around Debbie.

 

“I love you too.” Debbie whispered, resting her head on Lou’s chest as Lou kept holding her. “Let me make you feel good, Lou.”

 

“Later.” Lou smiled, pulling Debbie closer and laying them down against the pillows, stroking Debbie’s hair and kissing her forehead.

 

“You did so good today, baby.” Lou told her as Debbie breathed closing her eyes, “So good.”

 

***

 

Debbie woke up later than she usually did only prompted by the sun shining in through the hotel room window. She rolled over, intent on paying Lou back for last night, but Lou wasn’t in bed.

 

Debbie sat up in a panic looking around the room. The lights were off. The bathroom door was open and empty. _What in the world?_

 

Debbie rolled out of bed, confused, picking Lou’s ratty plaid robe off the corner of the bed and wrapping it around herself. She looked around the room doing inventory of Lou’s belongings. _Suit bag. Suitcase. Jewelry. Cufflinks. Some expensive bottles of liquor she’d nicked yesterday. Nothing missing._

 

Debbie sat back down on the bed. _What the hell, Lou?_ _What kind of an exit was that? Fuck._

 

Debbie glanced at the nightstand. No note. She stared at the phone until her eyes burned. _Seriously, what the fuck? Lou, where are you?_ She craved her, needed her. Maybe that was the problem. She sighed and got up. Maybe a shower would clear her mind and help her think where Lou could be, if she was really gone.

 

She flicked on the light and looped her hair into a high bun, peeling the robe off and tossing it onto the floor. She stared at herself in the mirror, mouth smiling and eyes sad as she took in the numerous hickeys and marks on her neck and chest from Lou. _Shit, Lou. What have you done?_

Debbie chided herself for jumping to conclusions. She wouldn’t have left all of her stuff. Would she?

 

Debbie absentmindedly pulled open the shower curtain and stepped inside only to step on something hard. “What the fuck?” she screamed, already agitated.

 

She looked down at the floor of the tub and started laughing. Laughing maniacally until she was sitting down in the tub crying. The tub was entirely full of black, red, white, and blue poker chips. Almost six hundred thousand dollars deep. Debbie sank back in the chips laughing and leaned against the wall of the tub looking up. That’s when she noticed the note on the soap bar stand in Lou’s messy scrawl on hotel notepad paper.

 

_I have no idea how the hell we’re going to cash these and get the money out of here without looking like we robbed a bank. I went out to buy myself a present. Room service comes with breakfast at ten. Meet me in the parking lot at 12. XO, --L._

Debbie’s heart was glowing. How in the world could she have thought Lou left? She never would’ve left. She was too good to her. But how the hell was she going to be able to take a shower?

 

Debbie climbed out and laid back down in the bed noting that it was 9:45 am. Man, Lou really was good at planning. Debbie lay there thinking about tonight. About Lou. About blackjack. About how they already were and would be even more so richer than their wildest dreams.

 

There was a knock on the door around ten and Debbie opened the door gratefully, suddenly ravenous. She grinned at the tray of a ridiculous amount of food: a huge fluffy omelet, French fries, hash browns, fruit salad, coffee, and chocolate covered strawberries just because Lou was such a little teasing shit in the best of ways.

 

Debbie wolfed down almost everything, but only a single strawberry, tucking the tray of them into the mini fridge. She had plans for those later.

 

She had some more time to kill so headed down to the gym and ran on the treadmill.

 

_Seventeen, Deb. You’ve got this._

_Seventeen? Magazine._

_Six…six…gun._

_Plus fifteen._

_You got your first paycheck at fifteen. It’s fifteen._

_Fourteen._

_What would you give someone on February fourteenth?_

_Valentine’s day?_

_Ring!_

_Sixteen?_

_Easy. Sweet. Sweet sixteen._

_Use it in a sentence. Do you want sugar in your coffee, or does that make it too sweet?_

 

She ran and memorized until her legs were shaking and she was dripping entirely in sweat, her brain completely numb.

***

 

“You bought a motorcycle?” Debbie gawked, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

Lou smirked at her, still straddling the bike, proud of her brand new purchase.

 

“She’s a beauty, no? Still need a name for her. Surprised I left the lot without one, but I knew she was the one.” Lou sighed, running her hand across the handlebars with care.

 

“Are you even qualified to ride one?” Debbie offered flippantly.

 

“I mean I have plenty of leather jackets and pants already.” Lou panned.

 

As Lou had told Rusty, she’d illegally taken a few for a spin courtesy of her pocket knife ignition trick, but she hadn’t dared tell Debbie in case she freaked out completely. But Lou thought once Debbie came around to it and got used to the idea of Lou riding, Debbie would be more than willing to straddle Lou on the bike and follow her off into the sunset.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Debbie walked closer to the bike, crossing her arms to stare at Lou with disdain.

 

Lou knew what she was really hiding and thinking. Debbie was worried. It’d always been the two of them together in that damn beat up Toyota. They’d never ventured off on their own and now Lou could fly solo. Sure, she could just run solo errands and trips and even cons, but what if she left?

 

_Lou was thinking the same things. What if she did leave? Threw it all away and just drove off and started over on her own, away from the lying and the stealing._

 

“What if you get hurt?” Debbie asked in a whisper, so soft Lou barely heard it.

 

“Oh honey, are you saying you’re in love with me?”

 

Debbie only answered with her eyes. She looked up to meet Lou’s crystal blue orbs and Lou saw what she could only imagine was the closest look to trust, hope, and love that Debbie could muster. Lou had the urge to reach up and cup Debbie’s chin to stroke it and tell her it’d be okay. She’d be okay. They’d be okay. She inched slightly closer to Debbie without realizing.

 

But the moment ended. Debbie pulled away and put her headphones back in. “If you die on that thing, I’ll kill you.”

 

Lou knew Debbie wasn’t kidding, even if the threat made absolutely no sense.

 

Debbie jogged off and Lou walked the bike a few paces further to a motorcycle parking spot. She stood and admired it for a few moments.

 

_A Honda CB350F all of her own._

 

She ran her hand along the engine and smiled like she’d done at the lot. It was almost vintage looking having been manufactured originally in the ‘70s, but Lou thought it matched her style and personality perfectly. She loved the scarlet red and the jet black and couldn’t wait to take it out on the road when they were out of Vegas. She’d have to figure out how to have it shipped to New York. _Or maybe Debbie would even let her drive it._ But she didn’t want to push her luck. _Not right away anyway._

After Lou parked her new baby and Debbie finished her run, they found themselves back in their room.

 

***

 

Lou found Debbie laying at the foot of the bed, still in her workout clothing and sneakers, glistening in sweat.

 

“Now this is an interesting look.” Lou laughed, throwing her jacket over a chair. She sat down on the foot of the bed next to Debbie to take off her boots.

 

“Well, someone decided to fill our bathtub with a bunch of poker chips so I couldn’t very well shower, could I?” Debbie scoffed.

 

“That’s okay. I like you sweaty just fine.” Lou hummed, lowering herself down on her back to lay side by side with Debbie. She closed her eyes for a moment and focused on Debbie’s steady breathing, in and out. _In and out. Lou could lay here beside Debbie forever._

 

Lou felt some rustling and squinted her eyes open to see Debbie above her. Debbie smirked when they made eye contact. “Hey stranger.”

 

Lou licked her lips greedily at the beautiful woman above her, sweat and all. She tried to extend her neck to kiss Debbie on the lips, but Debbie was too fast, sliding down her body, hands now hovering over Lou’s hips. Debbie ghosted a finger back and forth, just above the waist of Lou’s jeans, on a sensitive strip of Lou’s porcelain skin.

 

“I’m worried about you, baby.” Debbie whispered, kissing Lou’s hip bone that had slide out of her jeans.

 

Lou knew Debbie was still talking about the bike. Debbie wouldn’t let it go for a while. She was too stubborn.

 

“I’ll be careful,” Lou breathed, “Just—”

 

Lou’s breath hitched involuntarily as Debbie popped the button of her jeans opened and slowly unzipped them, revealing a peek of the plaid boxers beneath them.

 

“There they are.” Debbie grinned, shimmying the jeans down further and rolling them over Lou’s ankles and onto the floor.

Debbie worked her way off of the bed and Lou frowned.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Ocean.” Lou sighed

 

Debbie didn’t reply. She sent Lou a wink before kneeling on the ground and pulling Lou forward by the ankles making Lou gasp. Debbie peeled the boxers off and threw them to the side.

 

Debbie ran her hands up and down Lou’s legs until Lou was practically hissing with frustration so Debbie complied by spreading her legs open and making little marks on her thighs. _Revenge for last night, perhaps._

 

Debbie pressed down on Lou’s thighs and looked up at Lou through her legs. “Just remember this right before you get on that damn thing. Remember me.”

 

Debbie swirled her tongue roughly over Lou’s nub making Lou’s hips buck. Debbie nodded, letting Lou work herself a bit on Debbie’s tongue, fucking herself with it, until Lou’s moans turned from satisfaction to frustration.

 

Debbie pressed down on Lou’s hips, silently telling her she would help her before diving back in and licking with vehemence and sucking on Lou’s clit. Debbie knew she was close. She jammed two fingers in, keeping up the movements with her tongue, and felt Lou tangle her hands in Debbie’s hair.

 

Lou wasn’t much of a talker during sex when she wasn’t holding the reigns. (Her dirty mouth was a whole other story) So Debbie was surprised to hear a quiet and strained “Fuck, Debs.” make its way out of Lou’s mouth in a breathy voice.

 

Debbie curled her fingers and felt Lou rock her hips a few times before closing her eyes and coming on Debbie’s hand and mouth.

 

Breathless, Lou watched in awe as Debbie licked Lou’s juices off of her hand before getting off her knees and leaning over the bed to kiss Lou letting her taste herself. Lou pulled Debbie down against her and rolled her to her side so they could just lay there enjoying each other. Lou kissed the crown of Debbie’s head and let herself drift off.

 

***

Lou woke up to the sound of running water and a dark room. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only shortly after five. Plenty of time to get ready and maybe, take Debbie out for some dinner. Or even better, stay in bed with Debbie and some room service.

 

Lou sat up and saw that her suitcase had been emptied and was now holding all of the chips it could muster, her clothes now folded and sitting on the vanity table. She also noticed an open suitcase filled with stacks and stacks of cash. _It seemed Debbie couldn’t resist looking like a complete villain after all._

 

Lou laid out her suit jacket and slacks on the bed, but decided on a button down with black buttons instead, and a tie this time. It was a tie from Debbie, with a silver stitched _D.O._ on the inside loop which, to this day, Lou wasn’t sure if Debbie had the tie stitched with the monograms herself and given it to Lou, or if she’d stolen it from Danny for Lou. Either way, Lou liked carrying Debbie’s initials tucked away by her heart. She placed her favorite pair of shiny black Oxfords next to the bed; no time for heels tonight in case things went awry and they needed to make a quick escape, although Debbie wouldn’t be caught dead in flats.

 

Lou peeled off her shirt and headed into the bathroom, steam already rising out from the shower curtain. Debbie was humming something Lou couldn’t place.

 

She inched back the curtain slightly and climbed in behind Debbie resting her head on Debbie’s shoulder. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Debbie turned slightly, smiling at Lou, shampoo fizz still in her hair. “Just don’t get any ideas. You’re on the clock, partner.”

 

Lou laughed, but obliged, stealing some of Debbie’s shampoo and trying not to get caught stealing glances of Debbie’s body.

 

***

 

After several attempts to get a certain dress off, _Lou’s fault_ , and several attempts to leave hickeys under a certain collar, _Debbie’s fault_ , they finally made their way to the hotel’s dining room and grabbed a table in a back corner. Lou couldn’t help but keep staring at Debbie in her champagne colored dress. Everything she did was sexy. Drinking her wine. Eating her meal. Debbie only caught her when she noticed that most of Lou’s red wine and steak were left untouched.

 

They had decided to try their luck, or math really, at another casino on the strip they had scoped out earlier since they had made more at the first one than they had intended to do from poker.

 

They walked hand in hand in the brisk wind, Lou’s jacket around Debbie’s shoulders until they could get inside.

 

Once they were back indoors, Debbie gave Lou her jacket back, along with a kiss, and led her down the mirrored hallway towards the main casino floor.

 

Lou couldn’t help but keep catching their reflection. Debbie in champagne; her in black. She couldn’t help but picture the clutch in Debbie’s hand as a bouquet instead. She shooed the thought away as quickly as it had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you wish your bathtub had a similar issue courtesy of Lou? Lemme know your thoughts! <3


	5. Follow the Queen, Live Your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready to get back in there, baby?” Lou asked, her eyes blazing.
> 
> “You’re totally turned on by this, aren’t you?” Debbie laughed.
> 
> Lou blushed a bit and grinned. “Maybe.”
> 
> “Who’s the dirty one now?” Debbie chuckled.
> 
> “I mean think about it,” Lou said, kissing Debbie on the cheek. “You’re basically seducing the cards, the table, the dealer. Letting me know when it’s been all riled up and ready to be hot and bothered, send me a wink, and then I swoop in to finish it off. It’s hot.”
> 
> Debbie hadn’t said anything in return. Lou smirked.
> 
> “Who’s blushing now?” Lou returned the favor. “Come on. Last game of the night.”
> 
> “Wait.” Debbie said, her tone changing suddenly.  
> Lou felt chills down her spine. Something was off. 
> 
> “That’s Spence.” Debbie breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Well, here we go, We're finally up to THE INCIDENT! A warning that language is even more crude than my usual cursing and does include some derogatory terms for lesbians. I've also inserted a note in the middle where the first chapter on the rooftop fits in but didn't want to paste it back in so keeping chugging through (you don't need to know it verbatim) or feel free to go back and reread. Hope you're still with me!

Lou couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Debbie nervous. There were always nerves there, but they were masked gloriously in high stilettos, shiny diamonds, and a voice dripping with confidence and finesse. Not now. _Shit._

 

“Hey, hey, look at me, Debs. Look at me.” Lou pleaded, blotting at Debbie’s face with a cool paper towel.

 

Debbie had taken one look at the casino floor and Lou instantly felt Debbie’s hands, clammy and cool, before they slipped out of her own. Things had finally sunk in it seemed.

 

Debbie wasn’t crying. She rarely cried. But her eyes screamed panic and she was sweating profusely. Practically shaking.

 

“I can’t get rid of this feeling that something bad is going to happen.” Debbie gasped, between shaky breaths.

 

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” Lou promised, brushing back a piece of Debbie’s hair behind her ear.

 

Debbie nodded, but she still couldn’t breathe.

 

Lou was scared. She wasn’t going to pretend that she wasn’t. but somehow, seeing Debbie freak out had made her calmer. At least Debbie had finally grasped the gravity of what they’d been doing. How much they could win. How much they could lose.

 

Lou gave Debbie’s knee a pat. “Come on. Come with me.” Lou smiled, offering Debbie a hand.

 

“I’m not ready to—” Debbie gawked

 

“No. Not yet. I’m gonna ease your nerves.” Lou winked, waving her hand again.

 

Debbie blushed.

 

“Not like that, you dirty girl.” Lou laughed.

 

That at least made Debbie smile. She hopped off the sink and took Lou’s hand.

 

***

Debbie could barely hear Lou over the rush of the water, but that meant nobody else could hear Lou giving her a pep talk.

 

Lou looked up at the fountains dancing and sighed. Maybe one day they could just enjoy places for what they were, minus the gimmicks.

 

“You with me, Deb?” Lou smiled, squeezing her hand.

 

“I’m with you,” Debbie smiled nervously, “Give me the talk.”

 

“It’s just you and me out there, well Laura and Danielle.” Lou laughed.

 

Debbie nodded, squeezing Lou’s hand harder.

 

“Hey, come here.” Lou whispered, pulling Debbie against her chest, allowing her to tuck her knees in. Lou stroked her hair, soothingly. “Just breathe. Just listen.”

 

Debbie closed her eyes and focused on the beating of Lou’s heart thrumming behind her ear.

 

“The two of us are the players. You’re the spotter, I’m the big player.”

 

Debbie chuckled and Lou shushed her.

 

“You’re sitting at the blackjack table first. All you have to do is bet the table minimum. You _never_ fluctuate your bet. Never raise. Never try anything fancy. That’s how we stay under the radar; how we avoid getting caught.”

 

Debbie’s hand was less clammy. Lou smiled.

 

“While you’re betting the minimum, you’re keeping the count. Which you _can_ do. You’ve already _done_ it time and again. You’re keeping the count and waiting for one of the decks to get hot. The second it gets hot you signal me to come in. We’ll rotate personalities. Drunk and rich. Bored millionaire. Whatever. I come in and throw down some big money.”

 

“You should just be you,” Debbie sighed, “Thousandaire.” Lou grinned.

 

“I’ve thrown down big money. I keep betting big. I’m keeping the count. As soon as the deck cools, I cash in. If for any reason, I ever lose the count, you have to give me the signal to get out. Tell me. The deck is hot. We need to talk. The deck’s cooling. And you make me get out.”

 

“I mean you will, obviously, if I tell you to.” Debbie offered.

 

Lou nodded. “It seems easy enough now, but once your head is in there and you think you can push just a few more rounds, just a few more thousand. It gets harder and harder to pull back.”

 

“We’re counting cards, Lou. We’re not gambling.” Debbie surmised.

 

“Right. We’re following a specific set of rules and playing a system. People get crazy at those tables and sometimes, they lose control. They give into their emotions.” Lou explained.

 

Lou leaned forward to murmur in Debbie’s ear. “Don’t let me.”

 

“I won’t.” Debbie whispered.

 

“Good.” Lou hummed.

 

***

 

Lou chuckled under her breath at Debbie, waiting for her to motion her over to the table.

 

“Let me tell you about blackjack, honey. You ever hear of basic strategy?” she crooned to the older man next to her.

 

“Now see, that sounds really complicated.” The man laughed.

 

“I’m Lauren Rivers. From Charleston?” she smiled, putting out her hand.

 

“Pleasure.” He grumbled.

 

“I’m trying to double my family’s inheritance. We’ll see how that shakes out.” She sighed.

 

_Put $10,000 in, Debbie._

 

Debbie moved the chips forward and Lou breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Changing $10,000.”

 

_Sweet. Too sweet._

 

_Eight. The count’s still plus 16._

_Ten._ Here we go. _That’s minus one._

Count is plus 15. Lou grinned when she saw Debbie nod at the cards. She was doing just fine. She knew the count.

 

_Eight. Still plus 15._

_Nine. Plus 15._

_Five. The count’s 16._

_Eight._ Shit. Split them, Debbie. Split those.

 

“Can I split those eights, sir?” Debbie smiled.

 

Lou couldn’t hide her shit eating grin. That’s her girl. Debbie folded her arms. _The table’s hot._  Lou sauntered over and placed down her bet.

Debbie tapped her fingers on the cards impatiently, making sure Lou had time to get in the game while the deck was still hot.

 

“Madam, please don’t touch the cards.”

 

“Gosh, I’m so sorry.” Debbie blushed.

 

Debbie locked eyes with Lou. She had this in the bag.

 

_Jack. Count’s plus 15._

_Ten. Plus 14._

_King. Nine. Plus 13._

_Jack. Plus 12._

_Nine. Still plus 12._

 

And there it was.

 

“Blackjack!” The dealer called, signaling with his arm to Lou.

 

They kept going for a few more rounds until Debbie nonchalantly waved a hand through her hair. Lou agreed. The deck was too cool for anything amazing. Besides, she’d won them a couple insane hands of money.

 

***

“Ready to get back in there, baby?” Lou asked, her eyes blazing.

 

“You’re totally turned on by this, aren’t you?” Debbie laughed.

 

Lou blushed a bit and grinned. “Maybe.”

 

“Who’s the dirty one now?” Debbie chuckled.

 

“I mean think about it,” Lou said, kissing Debbie on the cheek. “You’re basically seducing the cards, the table, the dealer. Letting me know when it’s been all riled up and ready to be hot and bothered, send me a wink, and then I swoop in to finish it off. It’s hot.”

 

Debbie hadn’t said anything in return. Lou smirked.

 

“Who’s blushing now?” Lou returned the favor. “Come on. Last game of the night.”

 

“Wait.” Debbie said, her tone changing suddenly.

Lou felt chills down her spine. Something was off.

 

“That’s Spence.” Debbie breathed.

 

Lou rolled her eyes. Spencer Williams was probably her least favorite of Debbie’s exes. He was also the most recent one, so if he knew about Lou, he probably wasn’t a fan. Lou didn’t know much about him, but she knew enough. Awful things. Terrible things.

 

He was verbally abusive. He pressured Debbie into having sex with him whenever it pleased him. He was manipulative and calculating. A real class A asshole.

 

Lou hadn’t even noticed the fists her hands had balled into when she caught him in her line of sight.

 

“Don’t.” Debbie warned, grabbing one of Lou’s hands.

 

“We should go before he spots you,” Lou sighed, “We can do a few more rounds tomorrow. Finish the goal. Let’s get out while we’re ahead before any trouble starts.”

 

“Too late.” Debbie squeaked.

 

Spencer had made eye contact with her and his face cracked into a disgustingly cocky grin. Lou didn’t need to follow his eyes to know he’d seen Lou and then their hands held tightly together.

 

He took a swig of his beer and came closer to them, slinking along the way like Lou imagined some sort of evil mastermind would do before he blew up a building.

 

“Well if it isn’t my little Bee.” Spencer smirked.

 

Lou wanted to throw up. How dare he have nicknames for her. Not realize how cruel he had been to her. What a disgusting person he was.

 

Lou’s arm let go of Debbie’s hand and tightened her grip around Debbie’s waist.

 

“Spencer.” Debbie nodded, giving him a small smile.

 

If Lou felt Debbie move closer to her or noticed the non-Debbie like meek voice, Lou didn’t comment on it.

 

“No Spence?” he laughed. “Baby, it’s been too long.” He grinned, taking another sip of beer.

 

“I’m not your baby.” Debbie growled.

 

“Hey, let’s not be hostile, Bee, alright? You gonna introduce me or no?” Spencer asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Lou.” Lou offered coldly, putting out a hand for Spencer to shake while she gripped Debbie even tighter with the other.

 

Spencer didn’t take the hand and merely nodded.

 

_What the hell was happening?_

 

Lou slowly dropped her hand and put it in her pocket. Debbie moved one of her hands to Lou’s shoulder possessively and smiled at Spencer.

 

“Well, it was great running into you,” Debbie lied, “We’ll have to grab coffee in the city at some point.”

 

Spencer started laughing, slowly and darkly at first. Then, maniacally.

 

“Seriously, Debbie?” He hissed, “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

 

Debbie winced at his words and Lou was instantly seething, using all of her strength to bite her tongue and not lash out for Debbie’s sake.

 

“What are you even talking about, Spencer?” Debbie sighed, now more irritated than scared.

 

“I need some time to be on my own. I have big things in the works,” he mimicked, “But look at us. Both in Vegas. At the same time. Same casino. It must mean something.”

 

“It doesn’t mean shit.” Lou coughed.

 

“Was I talking to you, bitch?” Spencer spat.

 

Before she knew what she was doing, Debbie had thrown the rest of her drink at Spencer’s face. He stood there flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 

Lou let out a hearty laugh.

 

He inched closer to them and grabbed Lou by her collar. “You think this is funny, dyke?”

 

Lou saw red. She flicked his fingers off of her shirt and instantly kneed him in the crotch and gripped his shoulders tightly.

 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Lou growled at him.

 

Debbie was back to looking panicked again and was completely frozen.

 

“This is what you left me for, Bee?” Spencer laughed, looking over Lou’s head to Debbie. “When you told me we were done, you must have forgotten the part where you tell me you’re a fucking carpet muncher.”

“Lou, let go of him. It’s not worth it.” Debbie said quietly.

 

A million different insults and threats ran through Lou’s mind, but she didn’t want to upset Debbie even more. She’d track him down later if she had to. She was far from done with him.

 

“Consider that a warning shot.” Lou threatened, throwing him back a bit.

 

“Yeah,” he laughed, looking to Debbie again. “The new boyfriend, Bee? I don’t like her very much.”

 

“I don’t frankly care.” Lou sputtered.

 

“I don’t know why you two are here, but I know Deborah. You two are up to no fucking good and you better be careful. Vegas is a small town.” He warned.

 

“Get out of my sight.” Lou yelled, causing a few gamblers to turn and stare at her. “Fucking prick.” She muttered under her breath.

 

Debbie now was legitimately crying. This wasn’t good.

 

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. He’s gone. He’s not going to do anything to you.” Lou murmured into Debbie’s ear as she hugged her and rubbed her back.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” Debbie cried into her shoulder. “You were right. This is too big. We should’ve just stuck to wallets and watches. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was nervous before but—”

 

“No,” Lou smiled, “I don’t get to be right this way. You were right. We’ve had two successful nights. The chaos, the fears, they have nothing to do with the con. We’re absolutely killing it. We make a great team.”

 

“Yeah?” Debbie smiled softly, finally looking up into Lou’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Lou nodded, before kissing Debbie slowly.

 

Debbie hummed with satisfaction and leaned into the kiss for a moment until she was laughing.

 

“I’m being crazy, aren’t I?” she asked.

 

“No, spencer is 100% pure asshole. You can be as crazy as you want. But he’s not going to ruin our night for us. He’s harmless.” Lou grinned.

 

“You’re right,” Debbie beamed, “Let’s go big before we go home for the night.”

 

“Yeah?” Lou checked, “You’re okay with this?”

 

“Hell yes, baby.” Debbie grinned, grabbing Lou’s hand.

 

Neither of them saw Spencer speaking to the floor manager by the elevators.

 

***

_Winner, winner, chicken dinner._

_Winner, winner, chicken dinner._

 

Come on Lou, you’ve got this. Last round of the night, then back to the room with Debbie to celebrate.

 

Debbie should split those tens.

 

“Splitting tens.”

 

Splitting tens again. Shit. That’s okay. Play it through, Debs. We’re okay.

 

Lou nursed her scotch as she kept her eyes locked on Debbie.

 

_Folded arms._ The table is hot. We’re close. We’re so close. Lou came over to the table and took one of the empty seats.

 

“Oh Danielle!” Lou waved to Debbie. Lou turned to the dealer and giggled. “We just met over at the bar. Who would’ve thought?”

 

“Ready for me to take all your money?” Debbie smiled at Lou.

 

“Gonna make for an awkward trip home.” Lou smiled. “Actually, you said you’re also from Jersey? We should split a cab to the airport.”

 

“Oh Lauren, when we get to the airport, I’m going to need a magazine.” Debbie casually spoke.

 

_Magazine. Seventeen._

 

Lou gave the smallest of nods.

 

“You wanna put that money down?” The dealer sighed.

 

“300.” Lou smiles.

 

“300 it is.” The dealer nods, moving the chips.

 

“Your bet, sir?” he says, turning to another gentleman.

 

_Winner, winner, chicken dinner. Come on come on come on. There it is._

“Winner, winner, chicken dinner!” The dealer yells, pointing to Lou. Lou can see Debbie breathe a sigh of relief out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Can I get another drink please?” Lou sighs handing her scotch glass to the waiter. “Thanks.”

_Touch to the eye._ We need to talk. Shit, Debs. Come on. Lou knew she still had another round in her. It wasn’t worth missing out on.

 

She kept the count and ignored Debbie. She was confused why Debbie wanted to talk. She knew her count was right. Maybe Debbie was off? The table hadn’t cooled yet. The deck was still hot. Still plenty of money left to milk out of the table.

 

_Hand running through that long, curly brown hair._ Get out. Now. Fuck.

 

Lou was just about to ask Debbie what was wrong via code when suddenly someone was grabbing her by the waist.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lou yells. She can see Debbie panicking, but she’s too far away to intervene.

 

“Let’s go, blondie.”

 

“What the hell are you doing? Who are you?” Lou spits, kicking her legs furiously. “Get off of me. Let go!” _Please let go of me. Let go. Let go of me._

_***_

 

Lou’s heart is hammering inside her chest, but her mind is back with Debbie. Debbie who had made the signal to get out because she must have seen them coming and Lou had ignored her. Lou had done exactly what she warned Debbie might happen. Debbie who just watched Lou get taken away from the table mid game. Debbie who wasn’t playing as Debbie. Debbie who had to choose fight or flight.

 

Lou didn’t know if whoever had taken her knew she was working with Debbie. Most likely not, unless someone had tipped them off. _Shit. Spencer._ But Spencer probably didn’t give a shit about hurting Debbie. Just Lou. Or even better, he knew that hurting Lou would hurt Debbie even more than going after Debbie directly.

 

But was Debbie going to try and come after her or be smart and pack their room up and get the hell out of Vegas without a trace so they could keep what they made whenever Lou found her way back to her? Lou prayed that Debbie was thinking with her head and not with her heart.

 

There’s a sack over her head and a gag around her mouth. Seriously? What the hell did they think she was trying to do? It’s not like she had a weapon on her to count cards besides her brain.

She sat still and tried to take in as much of her surroundings as possible. She couldn’t see or smell. She was sitting in a chair with her eyes covered and mouth covered. Her hands were definitely bound behind her. Her ankles weren’t though; at least she could move those. She could knock herself over or run with a chair attached to her if that’s what it came to. It was chilly. Probably a warehouse or a garage of some kind.

 

She could hear scraping against the floor. Someone had dragged a chair over to sit near her. She couldn’t tell if they were across from her or beside her. She didn’t know if that was the only person in the room watching her.

“What’s the count?” a deep, male voice demanded.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lou played dumb. They knew exactly what she was up to. She didn’t even know if Spencer knew they were actually doing anything frowned upon or if he’d just made a lucky guess that he thought was merely a lie.

 

“Tell me the goddamn count.” The man demanded, squeezing down on her wrists. The zip ties dug into her skin.

 

“You’re hurting me.” Lou spit, flinching at the sudden pain from the pressure.

 

“I said, what’s the count?” He yelled.

 

“I don’t know what you mean. I haven’t done anything.” Lou spoke softly, trying not to budge.

 

“What the fuck is it?” He screamed again.

 

Lou was getting nervous. She didn’t know if this man was associated with the casino or who even knew. Something much worse. She was going to have to cooperate.

 

Someone ripped the gag out of her mouth and Lou choked as she tried to collect air.

 

“Plus 18.” Lou breathed finally.

 

“Good you can keep the count under pressure, girly.” He laughed.

 

Lou could smell his musky cologne as he moved closer to her. He was definitely sitting across from her then. He ripped the bag off of her eyes and Lou looked around the room frantically searching for any clues to where she was and how she could escape.

 

He left her hands tied. Now all Lou could do was see her aggressor, but was no better off.

 

“You think you can beat the system, bitch?” _Punch._

 

_Fucking hell._ _Right in the gut._ Lou said nothing. Better not to speak. Not to be defensive. She had to bite her tongue from slewing a string of curse words and sass.

 

“This is the system, beating you back.” _Slap. This time, her face._ Lou winced.

 

“Still nothing to say, blondie?” the man hissed. _Don’t say something snarky. Don’t do it._

 

“What about that brunette next to you? She helping you count?”

 

So, they did know about Debbie. Thanks for that, Spencer, you asshole.

 

“No.” Lou choked. Whatever was going to happen, she wasn’t dragging Debs down with her.

 

“You wanna count cards, you do it in Atlantic City, cunt.” He said, as Lou took another blow to her ribs. Another. And another.

 

Lou could taste copper on her tongue from biting her cheek so she wouldn’t yell or react out loud.

 

_Rusty was right. What had they been doing? They were well over their heads._

“Get her up.” Another man said, walking into the room. He was wearing a crisp suit, fixing the sleeves of his shirt. He definitely was associated with the casino. The one punching her? Not so much, Lou thought.

 

The man who had been screaming at her and hurting her took out a packing knife and Lou froze, but he merely sliced the zip ties off her wrists and cut the gag in half so it fell off her face onto her chest.

 

“Come on, girly. Your hands are free. Get up.” He sighed, now looking much less volatile.

 

“Have her count to five.” The man in the suit added.

 

“The fuck?” Lou spit. Was she counting down to her own death? Wasn’t she free to get up?

 

“So we know you don’t have brain damage. We’re gonna let you leave.” The man in the suit said, sounding bored.

 

“I’m not counting shit.” Lou growled.

 

“Oh, so now seems like a good time to you to stop counting, sweetheart.” The man in the suit smirked, walking closer to them.

 

Lou snarled at the name.

 

“Start with one. Don’t make this hard than it needs to be. Then you can go home to your brown eyed girl, not accomplice.” The man next to her smiled. The nerve of him smiling after trying to beat the shit out of her.

 

Lou grimaced. Nobody talked bad about Debbie in front of her and got away with it.

 

“One… _get me the fuck out of here…_ two… _I’m coming for you Debs, I’m sorry…_ three… _who turned us in?..._ four… _we’re so close…_ five.”

 

“Come on girly.” The man sighed, helping her stand up and walking her towards a garage door.

 

“Oh and Miss Miller?” The man in the suit called out.

 

_Bloody hell. He knew exactly who she was._

 

“Yeah?” Lou rolled her eyes.

 

“Kindly tell the Ocean family to take their defrauding to a different casino, will you? My regards to Deborah and Daniel.” He smirked, before walking down the corridor until he disappeared from Lou’s sightline.

 

“Rolling with the Ocean family, huh?” the other man snorted, “Good luck with that.” He said, before pushing Lou out of the garage door with a shove and then yanking down the chain to close the door the second she’d stumbled out onto the sidewalk.

 

Lou was only about a block away from the Casino in some weird storage unit for a restaurant on the strip. She stumbled back towards the first casino and hotel, only stopping to vomit into a sewer and spit some blood out on the street.

 

“Fuck!” she yelled to no one as she ripped her suit jacket off in disgust and flung it over her arm. Everything had gone to shit so quickly. Debbie had called it just hours before.

 

Lou loosened her tie as she tried to discreetly limp through the lobby and to the elevators. She got to their door and fumbled with her jacket and pants pockets, only to realize she didn’t have a key card on her.

 

Lou rapped gently on the door and waited until she heard the deadbolt slide and the lock turn slowly and cautiously. Half of Debbie’s face peeked out from the side of the door.

 

Debbie caught sight of Lou and started crying, swinging the door open with a bang against the wall and grabbing Lou to pull her into her chest.

 

Lou kicked the door shut with her foot and walked Debbie backwards into the room wordlessly. She was spent and she had no words left to console Debbie, let alone herself.

 

“I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what happened.” Debbie was babbling into Lou’s chest, but Lou was completely numb and frozen. She couldn’t explain. She couldn’t apologize. She couldn’t even truly hear the words that Debbie was forming.

 

Lou sat them down on the bed and leaned herself back against the headboard with Debbie’s head now on her lap. Debbie gasped as she took in the bruise on Lou’s cheek and saw blood blooming from Lou’s white button up.

 

“Lou.” Debbie breathed, crying harder now.

 

Lou hadn’t even realized she was crying herself until Debbie wiped a tear off her cheek before replacing it with a kiss.

 

Debbie started to kiss Lou’s chin and her neck, but as she got to Lou’s stomach, Lou grabbed Debbie’s wrist suddenly.

 

Debbie gasped in pain and Lou flinched. She hadn’t realized how tightly she’d grabbed her wrist, but she didn’t want Debbie to see the bruises she knew were blossoming if there was already blood.

 

“Don’t.” Lou whispered, taking Debbie’s hand off her body and sitting up, trying not to wince.

 

Lou could see the hurt in Debbie’s eyes, but Debbie was trying to pretend nothing had happened.

 

“You should eat something,” Debbie said suddenly, getting off the bed. “I don’t even know if we have anything besides chocolate covered strawberries. But you should get room service or something. All you have in your system is alcohol.”

 

“I’m fine.” Lou lied, but the thought of food repulsed her after having thrown up mostly whiskey and scotch.

 

“You’re not.” Debbie said pointedly. She was thumbing through her suitcase, but abruptly stopped, her eyes lighting up.

 

Lou froze.

 

“Lou, I have something.” Debbie smiled softly.

 

“Debs, please. Don’t do this now.” Lou pleaded

 

“But we need a plan.” Debbie said defensively.

 

“Debbie. I need distraction. Let’s just stay here. Watch a movie or something.” Lou suggested, patting the bed beside her.

 

Debbie looked at Lou’s hand for a brief second, before tearing her eyes away.

 

“I need somewhere I can map this out,” Debbie announced, ignoring Lou’s offer. “I’ll be back.”

 

Debbie grabbed her clutch from the dresser and started moving towards the door.

 

“Seriously Debbie? That’s it?” Lou panned, “You’re not going to tell me what happened on your side. Or ask if I’m okay? Or even what the hell happened?”

 

Debbie said nothing.

 

“How about the fact that Spencer was the rat who turned us in?” Lou yelled.

 

“That’s what I’m planning.” Debbie nodded.

 

“They knew my name, Debs,” Lou whispered boring a hole into the back of Debbie’s head with her eyes. “They know you. They know Danny. Vegas isn’t safe anymore for us.”

 

“Well it won’t really be us the next time we hit the casino will it?” Debbie smirked, before blowing Lou a kiss and racing out the door.

 

Lou screamed and threw the alarm clock across the room at the wall.

 

***

_[Chapter One Rooftop fits here]_

 

***

Lou revved up the bike and sped out of the parking lot into the Nevada desert. Sand was picking up with the wind and getting in Lou’s eyes. She desperately tried to blink it away again and again. This is why people wore those stupid goggles.

 

Why did Debbie always have to be such an Icarus? Maybe her wings hadn’t melted, but Lou had certainly taken more than her fair share of punches for the evening. Debbie hadn’t even been that concerned.

 

Lou used to be all about revenge. Sure, there was nothing like taking a man and pushing him up against a wall into the brick work. Smirking at the man who is shocked beyond belief that she has so much strength, so much control. But it shouldn’t ever be about the con. She only did it to men who hurt her. Men who hurt Debbie. She had to choose her battles. Be smart.

 

_Trust me._

 

Lou laughed darkly and sped a little more quickly. Trust Debbie? That’s why they were here in the first place. Something bigger. Something better. Lou hadn’t wanted it. She was there because she trusted Debbie.

 

Maybe this was Lou’s fault. Maybe she should have trusted Debbie’s gut feeling tonight when she felt like something bad was going to happen. But she hadn’t. maybe she should’ve listened when Debbie ran her fingers through her hand, _get out now_ , instead of getting cocky and trying to play another hand.

 

Debbie was hellbent on revenge. She didn’t think they’d get caught. But hadn’t they already? We have to leave Vegas. Or I should leave Vegas.

 

Debbie wasn’t afraid of melting her wings, but she used to be scared of her father. Of her family of Danny.

 

_You do not run a job in a job._

 

Debbie was beyond reason at this point. Lou felt bad for leaving her on the roof alone and trying to run away. She was one of the only ones who could talk sense into Debbie, and she should’ve tried harder when Debbie wouldn’t listen.

 

Lou saw the exit for the highway coming up and her heart started pounding, her head pounding with it. She raced forward and forward, and then faster than she could comprehend, she was whipping around and racing back towards the Vegas strip.

 

Lou parked the bike and looked up at the rows upon rows of hotel windows. No, she couldn’t do it. She wondered if Debbie was still on the roof or if she was in their bed.

 

Lou wandered around the building and stopped by the pool. She moved one of the chaise lounges towards the water and sat on it unzipping one boot at a time and taking the flannel from around her waist and unfolding it, laying it on top of her as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes begging for sleep to come to soothe her pounding heart and her pounding head.

 

***

Lou woke up, wincing at the pain in her ribs. Her cheek was still tender. She wiggled her toes and sighed glaring at the serene pool water.

 

_Well, you came back didn’t you. Are you going to stay then?_

 

Lou growled. Her heart had made the decision for her. She threw on her boots and meandered into the hotel.

 

Lou quietly opened their hotel room door and peeked in. Debbie was asleep in the armchair with one of Lou’s favorite velvet blazers draped over her like a blanket.  Lou caught herself smiling.

 

She walked over to Debbie and kissed the crown of her head, rubbing her shoulders lightly.

 

“Come on, baby,” Lou whispered, kissing Debbie’s head again. “Come on. Come to bed.”

 

“Lou?” Debbie sniffed, looking up at her.

 

“Come on, Debs. Let’s go to bed.” Lou smiled, taking one of her hands. Debbie let Lou lead her to the bed and lay them down together.

 

Debbie snuggled into Lou’s side and Lou wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Are you back?” Debbie whispered into her chest.

 

“I’m back.” Lou whispered, kissing her shoulder.

 

_I’m back for you. For now. I’ll do this for you. For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feel the need to curl up on a chaise Lounge with Lou and share her flannel shirt as a blanket or is that just me?


	6. Why Does There Always Have to be an Asterisk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou carefully unwound herself from around Debbie and pushed the blankets off both of them, scrunching them towards the end of the bed. Her breath hitched when she looked down at Debbie’s sleeping form, still in the skimpy little cocktail dress. She absentmindedly played with the thin spaghetti straps of the dress trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her gut and the pain spreading all over her body.
> 
> She couldn’t help herself as she placed a gentle kiss on each of Debbie’s shoulders. For Debbie. Her Debbie. The Debbie she’d come back for. The Debbie her heart couldn’t bear to run away from no matter how much her gut and her brain were telling her to speed through the desert, sand kicking up behind her, never looking back.
> 
> Lou breathed her in. She couldn’t blame Debbie for only having revenge on her mind. It was how she was raised. Plan it. Execute. Always a list. But always a damn asterisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Well apparently today, we get a couple thousand words of angry smut. Who knew? I lovingly nickname this chapter "Don't get mad; get laid". 
> 
> Some lighter fare (ish) this chapter and then our revenge plan goes down in the next chapter.

Lou blinked her eyes open slowly and groaned at the pain emanating from her swollen, bruised stomach. Something was pressed against it making the pain even worse.

 

Blue eyes finally focusing, Lou realized she was still pulling Debbie tight against her and that Debbie had yet to stir or attempt to escape from Lou’s arms tightly woven around her. _Well, that was new._

 

Lou couldn’t remember the last time she’d woken up before Debbie. She usually out reached for her, always hopeful, to find nothing but the cold sheets behind her. Debbie was always out on a run, plotting on the couch, or humming in the shower. But she was here. She was really here. Maybe last night had shaken her more than Lou initially thought.

 

Lou carefully unwound herself from around Debbie and pushed the blankets off both of them, scrunching them towards the end of the bed. Her breath hitched when she looked down at Debbie’s sleeping form, still in the skimpy little cocktail dress. She absentmindedly played with the thin spaghetti straps of the dress trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her gut and the pain spreading all over her body.

 

She couldn’t help herself as she placed a gentle kiss on each of Debbie’s shoulders. For Debbie. Her Debbie. The Debbie she’d come back for. The Debbie her heart couldn’t bear to run away from no matter how much her gut and her brain were telling her to speed through the desert, sand kicking up behind her, never looking back.

 

Lou breathed her in. She couldn’t blame Debbie for only having revenge on her mind. It was how she was raised. Plan it. Execute. Always a list. But always a damn asterisk.

 

She pushed the thought from her mind and stroked Debbie’s hair, pulling a piece back behind her ear letting her finger linger a little too long on the gentle skin there. Debbie let out a quiet moan and Lou smirked.

 

“Good morning, angel.” Lou whispered, kissing the back of Debbie’s neck.

 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Debbie breathed, staring ahead at the wall. “Where did you go?”

 

Lou froze, letting the question hang stale in the air. She didn’t want to talk about this now. She’d been hoping that Debbie would roll over into her, no questions asked. Just back to Lou and Debbie. Back to them. Back to us.

 

“Lou.” Debbie spoke, her voice more terse this time. She rolled over to face Lou and bore her  eyes into Lou’s own.

 

“I just needed some air.” Lou gulped.

 

“All night?” Debbie whispered.

 

Lou’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. She looked deep into Debbie’s eyes. Debbie hadn’t been plotting all night it seems. She had been in their room since Lou left her on the roof. Not plotting, but mourning. The loss of their plans going off without a hitch. The loss of peace and serenity in their con. The loss of Lou.

 

Lou chided herself for threatening Debbie on the roof. _Don’t ever make me have this conversation with you again._

 

She’d meant it, sure. But she could have said things differently. Explained why she felt that way to Debbie. Told her the truth that had been gnawing at her stomach and her heart the whole trip. But she couldn’t, could she?

 

“Were you—did you?” Debbie choked, unable to get her sentence out.

 

Lou felt a pang in heart as realization sunk in. How could Debbie ever even think—

 

“Jesus, Deb. No. No baby.” Lou promised, pulling Debbie closer into her chest and kissing her hair repeatedly.

 

“When you didn’t come back. I thought—I just thought maybe.”

 

Debbie hadn’t thought that Lou had gone after Spencer. Nor that she’d run away from Vegas. Both things she’d considered, her bike revving under her. Debbie thought that Lou had left her. Not physically. But that Lou had done something much more intimate. Much more horrible.

 

“Never,” Lou glared. “I could never. I would never do that to you, Deborah.”

 

Lou was enraged that Debbie would even think that of her. Like she would abandon Debbie in anger and go out seeking someone else to have sex with to get back at her. The thought absolutely repulsed her.

 

Debbie flinched at Lou’s use of her full name as if she was being scolded, but nodded meekly.

 

Lou knew she still wasn’t satisfied.

 

“I slept by the pool,” Lou laughed bitterly. “I couldn’t come back up here. It’s not that I didn’t want to be with you. I just didn’t know how to be there. Or what to say. We were on completely different pages.”

 

“Were you mad?” Debbie breathed, pushing one of the straps down her shoulder slightly.

 

Lou gulped. “Don’t try to distract me, Ocean.” Lou glared, narrowing her eyes. If Debbie wanted a fight. They were going to fight, damnit.

 

“You can stay mad.” Debbie whispered, playing with the collar of Lou’s flannel.

 

“I am mad.” Lou whispered back, leaning closer to Debbie’s face. She could feel Debbie’s heart racing beneath her chest. Could smell her perfume, still lingering from last night.

 

Debbie’s tongue darted out to lick her lips and Lou heard herself growl and before she knew what she was doing her hands were tangled in Debbie’s long locks, her lips hungrily finding Debbie’s. She grazed her teeth against Debbie’s bottom lip. Too hard. Drawing slight blood. But Debbie didn’t seem to care, moaning in response and biting Lou’s own lip.

 

Lou hungrily kept kissing as she abruptly rolled Debbie onto her back, eventually breaking their lips apart to tear Debbie’s dress off over her head, pulling Debbie’s arms back by her head and pushing them down.

 

“Don’t you dare move.” Lou growled before kissing Debbie fiercely again before pulling back. She angrily pushed Debbie’s bra up over her head, leaving it flung around her wrists.

 

Debbie nodded, letting out a small whimper.

 

“How dare you think I’d ever cheat on you.” Lou hissed, pushing down on Debbie’s wrists.

 

“That because you were plotting to avenge me, that I would want to kiss someone else.” Lou pressed her lips to Debbie’s fiercely.

 

“That I’d want my hands all over their body.” Lou growled, running her hands up and down Debbie’s arms and chest.

 

Debbie looked frustrated, sad, and panicked, but Lou could see the apologies in her eyes. The pure love and admiration.

 

“How dare you ever think I’d ever want to make anyone feel the way I’m going to make you feel.” Lou whispered, her breath hot and heavy on Debbie’s ears.

 

“Show me.” Debbie murmured

 

“Did I say you could talk?” Lou snapped, pulling back from Debbie’s ear. “I’m still angry with you. I think you need to see how mad I really am.”

 

She kneeled on the bed and slowly removed the flannel from her arms painstakingly slowly followed by her black t-shirt. She let the shirts fall from her hands and heard Debbie gasp at what she assumed were her newly dubbed card counting bruises and cuts from the man’s heavy, thick rings on his fists.

 

Debbie lifted a hand from behind her, attempting to touch Lou’s bruised ribs, but Lou shooed her hand away and gave her a knowing look. Debbie pouted and returned her hands behind her head.

 

Lou crawled out of her pants and threw them to the side, leaving her in her lace bra and boy shorts. She smirked as Debbie licked her lips, before returning to her scowl.

 

“I hate your little revenge plans,” Lou whispered, leaning over Debbie. “But I love you.”

 

Lou nipped at Debbie’s ear and gave it a tug with her teeth, making Debbie’s breath catch. She slowly dragged her tongue down her neck, stopping to kiss her jaw.

 

“I think you should know that you’re mine,” Lou whispered, “That way you don’t get confused and upset again. Hm?”

 

Lou started sucking at the sensitive skin of Debbie’s neck until it blazed red. Lou repeated the action several times before leaning back to admire her work. Debbie was already whimpering as Lou leaned in and kissed over each hickey softly.

 

“Mine.” Lou growled before continuing the trail with her tongue down in between Debbie’s breasts.

 

Lou licked each nipple, circling around it, before flicking it hard and biting down on each one. She glowed as Debbie whimpered and panted. Lou continued trailing her tongue down towards Debbie’s belly button, swirling her tongue around briefly inside her navel.

 

“Stop it.” Lou hissed, when she felt Debbie trying desperately to grind against her. Lou moved her body down against Debbie, finally right where Debbie wanted her.

 

“You’re positively dripping for me, aren’t you, you dirty girl?” Lou hummed, pulling Debbie’s panties to the side and pushing two fingers into Debbie without any warning. Just as instantly as they were there, Lou retracted her fingers and brought them up to her mouth, sucking on them to get a taste.

 

“Fuck.” Debbie panted, trying to squeeze her legs together for friction.

 

Lou pulled them apart instantly, keeping a tight hold on them so Debbie couldn’t do it again.

 

“I didn’t bring anything with me to restrain you,” Lou sad sadly, “So you’ll just have to be on your best behavior. Keep those legs open. Keep those hips down.”

 

Debbie pouted, but remained still.

 

“Do you want my tongue to taste you now?” Lou whispered, lowering herself again.

 

“Yes, Lou. God yes.” Debbie panted, visibly frustrated.

 

“Where are those manners, Miss Ocean?” Lou tsked, lightly smacking Debbie’s thigh.

 

“Please, baby. Please fuck me with your tongue.” Debbie whined.

 

“Are you getting frustrated, baby?” Lou mocked, licking up the inside of one of Debbie’s thighs. Lou was doing her best to avoid going anywhere near where Debbie might want her. She could see the tears brimming on Debbie’s eyes. “Are you sorry for suspecting the worst of me? Of thinking I’d ever hurt you like that?”

 

Lou almost felt bad because she’d been a pinch away from running away. But she would never—could never, cheat on Debbie or betray her in that way.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Debbie cried, “When you left, I just thought—”

 

Debbie trailed off, but Lou bit down on her thigh making Debbie gasp.

 

“I thought I wasn’t good enough for you,” Debbie admitted, looking as shy as she could while Lou was between her legs. “That my plan was weak because you got caught. That you’d find someone different. Better. Smarter.”

 

“Oh, Debbie. You really are an idiot,” Lou laughed ripping Debbie’s panties down to her thighs.

 

Debbie moaned at the cold air hitting her in new places.

 

“I was mad,” Lou whispered, she licked Debbie once, teasing, “because”, another lick, “you do not” _lick_ “run” _lick_ “a job” _lick_ “in” _lick_ “a job” _lick._

 

“I’m sorry.” Debbie moaned.

 

Lou didn’t answer Debbie. She kept lapping up Debbie’s juices, occasionally biting at her clit.

 

“I won’t do it again,” Debbie whispered, “I—it’s the last time.” She promised

 

Lou nodded in response as she went, and Debbie cursed. Lou grinned against her, too thrilled at Debbie’s reaction. She licked a final swipe and replaced her tongue with her fingers in an excruciatingly slow rhythm that made Debbie hiss.

 

“Lou come on.” Debbie hissed.

 

“I’m not done being mad,” Lou shrugged, placing a kiss on Debbie’s thigh. “Keep it up and I’ll go even slower.”

 

Debbie groaned in frustration and moved her hands to Lou’s hair, trying to push her down.

 

Lou growled, angrily sitting up a bit and used one hand to rip Debbie’s hands from her hair and pin them back down against the pillow, still working on Debbie with her other hand.

 

“Behave, Debbie.” She whispered, glaring at her.

 

“You feel so good, baby. Please don’t stop.” Debbie moaned, closing her eyes and allowing her hands to stay above her head.

 

Lou felt Debbie’s body rocking underneath her. Debbie was shaking. She quickened her pace, finding Debbie’s lips, fucking her and kissing her with a vengeance. She pushed her fingers in harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

 

“Please, Lou.” Debbie breathed against Lou’s mouth.

 

Lou kissed Debbie again before moving her lips back down to breath just above Debbie’s clit.

 

“Please,” Debbie whimpered again, “I’m so close. Will you let me?” Debbie begged.

 

Lou worked even faster, lowering her lips to suck on Debbie’s clit as her fingers thrusted deeper, grinning against Debbie when her hips start to buck. Lou moans against her in satisfaction sending vibrations rippling through Debbie.

 

“I forgive you.” Lou whispers against Debbie’s clit as she screams and shakes as she comes. It takes a moment for her to come down before she sits up taking Lou with her, breathing heavily, and wraps her arms around Lou gently breathing into her neck.

 

“Forgive me.” Debbie murmurs.

 

“I already have,” Lou whispers, kissing her forehead. She rubs Debbie’s back and sighs. “I always do.”

 

***

 

“Call Danny.” Lou demanded for the third time before tossing a chocolate covered strawberry in the air and catching it in her mouth.

 

“Don’t distract me then,” Debbie laughed, seriously trying not to be distracted by Lou who was laying on her back in the middle of the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear repeatedly throwing berries in the air and catching them. “Those aren’t little berries either. Keep it up and you might actually have something more than just mere bones.”

 

Lou sat up and grinned while she chewed. Debbie sent her a wink and kept pinning her hair up.

 

“Do you want me to call him?” Lou offered, knowing full well that the last thing Debbie wanted to do was call Danny and tell him all the crap that had gone down in the last twenty four hours.

 

Debbie grumbled and looked back at Lou using the vanity table mirror. “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll do it.”

 

“Use a pay phone.” Lou called as Debbie got up, rolling her eyes at Lou. “Why don’t you go ahead and make your dreaded call then?”

 

Lou scoffed in mock horror and threw a strawberry at Debbie’s shoulder. Debbie let it bounce off her arm and fall to the floor.

 

“Don’t waste those, Strawdebby.” Lou teased, pulling one of Danny’s nicknames for Debbie out from the back of her brain.

 

Lou sighed as Debbie closed the room door and picked up Debbie’s list from the bed. She stared down at the third item on the list until the phrase was completely blurry.

 

_Glory in ex-celsis._

As if there weren’t already enough ex-significant others involved. Lou took the folded post-it note from her back pocket and dialed the number, grumbling as she went.

 

***

 

“Danny and Rusty are on the next flight out.” Debbie sighed, putting the hotel room phone back on the cradle.

 

“Ugh!” Lou yelled from the bathroom, not having heard Debbie.

 

Debbie couldn’t help but smile at the sound and turned just in time to see Lou coming out of the bathroom with a look of disgust on her face.

 

“Well, Miller. It’s certainly different.” Debbie laughed.

 

“I hate it. How in the world do you do it?” Lou groaned, pinching at the roll of fabric at her tights covered thigh.

 

“Did you seriously have to layer it over a turtleneck?” Debbie laughed, crossing the room to meet Lou.

 

“I had to do something to make it more me.” Lou rolled her eyes.

 

“Too bad blonde Bond isn’t on the clock this evening.” Debbie frowned.

 

“I’m always here.” Lou whispered, dragging her finger across Debbie’s bottom lip.

 

Debbie shook off the heat that started coiling in her stomach and gave Lou a quick peck on the lips before sauntering off into the bathroom to get fix her makeup.

 

Lou glared at herself in the mirror taking in the mesh and black striped turtleneck with one of Debbie’s old god awful black sundresses zipped over top of it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d even worn tights. Definitely not since Australia. Definitely under the age of sixteen.

 

Lou added one of her chains over her neck and slid the new watch Debbie had stolen for her over her wrist along with an old bracelet.

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to wear that damn wig.” Lou laughed as she secured the last pin in her hair, tucking it under. She ruffled her bangs so they hung like a pseudo bob in front.

 

Debbie stepped out of the bathroom and grinned. “What do you think, then?”

 

Lou raked Debbie up and down, trying not to laugh. Debbie looked hot, sure. She always did. But this was more of a preview of what she might look like in thirty years if they ever cut the shit and went straight.

 

“Did you remember to pack the orange slices for the boys’ baseball game later?” Lou chuckled.

 

“It is not that bad!” Debbie shrieked, trying to get close enough to Lou to smack her.

 

“Debs.” Lou laughed, “No mom has that hot a body; I’ll give you that. But that haircut?”

 

“Stop laughing at me!” Debbie pouted.

 

“Should we swing by the little chapel on the way?” Lou grinned. “That cream skirt suit is dying for some brief nuptials and a quickie under the influence of alcohol.”

 

“Shut it.” Debbie glared, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from sparkling.

 

“And that hair is dying to speak to a manager.” Lou laughed, unable to resist getting another dig in.

 

“Are you done now?” Debbie pretended to huff.

 

“Yes, Deborah. So long as you agree to keep the talk with our waitress to a minimum.” Lou grinned.

 

“I’m leaving you.” Debbie rolled her eyes heading towards the door.

 

“Like hell you will.” Lou laughed, hooking her arm in Debbie’s.

 

“Let’s go, you ass.” Debbie grinned.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Ugh, who the hell is that?” Lou groaned.

 

Debbie peeked through the peephole and grinned. “Lou, our ringer is here.”

 

Lou took a deep breath and slowly undid the deadbolt and unlocked the knob.

 

She opened the door to the hallway and locked eyes with the woman standing sheepishly behind the door, unable to find the correct words for the situation.

 

“Hey Tam Tam!” Debbie grinned, reaching over Lou’s shoulder to rest her head on it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in those Vegas outfits from the deleted scenes, guys, I mean come on!
> 
> Y'all should also know I had to delete a typo that read "Lou was tossing chocolate covered strawberries into MY mouth". Uh oh. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, lovelies. You guys are the sweetest <3


	7. So, It's Not Like Robbing a Liquor Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean have you ever done something just to piss him off?” Lou chuckled. “That’s all he needs. A dose of you standing up for yourself and showing him you’re your own damn person.”
> 
> “Do something just to upset my father?” Tammy laughed. “You must be out of your mind. Besides, I wouldn’t have the first idea as to what would make my dad go haywire.”
> 
> “Oh, I do.” Lou smirked.
> 
> Tammy giggled. “Yeah, like what?”
> 
> “Something…like this.” Lou breathed into Tammy’s ear. She blew hot air against Tammy’s ear and Tammy shivered. 
> 
> Lou could feel Tammy’s heart pounding in her chest and smirked.
> 
> “Can I kiss you?” She whispered in Tammy’s ear noticing the red slowly flaring up on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babes! I apologize for the late update (hey, I made it to chapter 7 before slipping and we're only a SINGLE day late. BUT! What a weeeeeeek. I've got my final grades from 2L. I've got a girlfriend now. And I just traveled home to see my mom for a weekend so here is some freshly polished train writing and a lot of Tammy/Lou? Never thought I'd see the day...especially from my own writing. What happened, brain?  
> (Also for flashback purposes if it helps: Lou is 21, Tammy is 18, Debbie 23)

 Vegas 1997:

 "I was wondering when the two of you would finally cave in and call me." Tammy grinned, tossing Lou a wink.

 

Lou rolled her eyes in response. Things with Tammy were finally starting to simmer down and return to normalcy, but she still hated dragging Tammy into anything involving Debbie.

 

Tammy actually really liked Debbie. And she felt better about the fact that Lou had fallen for someone she really loved and who matched her lifestyle. She just didn't like the fact that it was Debbie who'd caught Lou's eye in a shitty liquor store on campus.

 

Tammy was young; still in college when Debbie had left campus to pursue her true passion as a felon and Lou had never even bothered trying in the first place. She had no money and she wasn't going to waste it on a degree she'd probably never even use anyway. But college towns tended to be on the cheaper side.

 

Fordham University (Brooklyn) 1992:

Lou had been sitting outside a coffee shop near campus, nursing a mug of black coffee and staring at the uneaten scone on its little plate. She took a long drag of the cigarette in her mouth and heavily exhaled watching the smoke hang briefly in the air. It was hot as fuck out. Her bangs were matted to her forehead with sweat. Her fingers were black and greasy from working on her bike. She was in a ratty, torn pair of jeans and an AC/DC tour t-shirt with a black vest thrown loosely over it. 

 

She was just wondering if 3pm was a bit too early to find some cheap whiskey at a bar when she saw a petite blonde in a sun dress walking in circles around a small car streaming together a string of curse words and looking exasperated, her hands on her hips.

 

"Of all the fucking days. Why today?" the blonde yelled.

 

Lou's eyebrows raised and she smirked. She hadn't expected the blonde to be someone to utter a phrase like "shut up", let alone her favorite curse word. She smirked into her mug, unable to keep from laughing.

 

"You in trouble little lady?" Lou heard a low male voice ask.

 

Lou snarled. She didn't like the unruly frat boys in this area on their own, but she especially hated how they treated any of the women on campus.

 

She pressed her combat boots back against the gravel making the chair push back from the small rickety table with a low squeaky groan that made that other blonde turn.

 

Lou gave her a quick nod of the head before pushing the still lit cigarette into the scone with her index finger.

 

"You wanna leave her the hell alone?" Lou called, sauntering over to the curb. The other woman mouthed Lou a silent 'thank you'.

 

"You wanna mind your own damn business?" He laughed.

 

"Please don't make me punch you with nothing but nicotine and coffee in my system." Lou sighed.

 

The man rolled his eyes, but backed off.

 

"Glad your girlfriend came to save you!" he yelled as he walked away towards campus.

 

Lou ignored him, but the stress was evident from the lines that had appeared on her forehead.

 

"Thank you!" the other woman gushed, suddenly hugging Lou in a tight grip.

 

Lou narrowed her eyes questioningly and patted the woman's shoulder awkwardly.

 

"Of course." she murmured

 

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about cars, would you?" The woman squeaked, stepping back to take Lou in.

 

"In fact, I do." Lou grinned hesitantly, but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

 

"Tammy." the woman smiled, offering a hand.

 

"Lou." Lou answered, ignoring Tammy's outstretched hand. Suddenly, she wasn't so carefree and proud of the oil stains on them.

 

"It was working fine this morning. I just ran into the pharmacy for a minute to pick up a couple of things and now it won't start." Tammy sighed

 

"Probably the battery," Lou frowned, "But I'll check it out to be sure."

 

Tammy motioned towards the car, giving Lou free reign.

 

Lou popped the hood and propped it up, so she didn't hit her head; she started poking around, her face completely in the engine.

 

"So, Lou. What's that short for?" Tammy asked, trying to peer into the hood even though she had no clue what Lou was looking for specifically.

 

"Lou." Lou laughed, poking around.

 

"You don't have to tell me," Tammy smiled, "Are you a senior?"

 

Lou sighed and pulled back before un-propping the hood and placing it back down. 

 

"Retired." she laughed. Tammy didn't question her further.

 

"Freshman." Tammy shrugged.

 

Lou leaned against the hood of the car and gave Tammy a once-over. She was much younger than Lou had realized. She smiled at Tammy's honey blonde hair and small frame; her innocent sun dress covered in pastels and flowers hugging a voluptuous form. Lou quickly darted her eyes back to Tammy's own when she caught herself looking at Tammy's lips.

 

"It's definitely the battery," Lou coughed. "Did you use your little mirror lights to do makeup or something recently?"

 

Tammy frowned and nodded. "Last night."

 

Lou sighed. "That'll do it, then. Probably been on since then and shot the battery to shit."

 

"Fuck." Tammy sighed, grabbing her forehead in her hand.

 

"Hey, love." Lou sighed, taking Tammy's hand away and placing it in hers. "It's going to be fine! It could be so much worse. You're okay. The car is okay. We just have to jump it to get you wherever and then you get a new one. All set."

 

Tammy nodded and smiled, but a tear was already rolling down her cheek. Lou caught it and smiled back. "Come on, let's find a jerk with a car."

 

"You don't just have one?" Tammy sniffed

 

"Just my bike." Lou grinned, nodding across the street. "Or believe me, I'd jump you." Lou laughed, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Tammy blushed and looked at the ground.

 

“Not to eavesdrop, but what about today was so bad for this to happen?” Lou asked as she led Tammy towards the row of shops and restaurants along the sidewalk. Someone was bound to have jumper cables in their car and be willing to help Tammy out.

 

Tammy laughed bitterly. “It’s really stupid. I promise.”

 

“It’s not stupid if it was big or important enough to make you cry.” Lou offered.

 

Tammy paused on the sidewalk and started playing with one of the newspaper racks, looking down at her feet.

 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Lou said waving off the topic. She didn’t want to upset Tammy more.

 

“I failed my first college exam last week…” Tammy started.

 

“Oh!” Lou scoffed, “It’s only one. And the first one! Only up to go. Don’t beat yourself up.” Lou smiled.

 

Tammy nodded slowly. She looked back up at Lou and Lou could see the tears gathering again.

 

“And then I got one back Monday. A D+. And then today, another F.”

 

“It’ll get better though, right?” Lou surmised, “I mean I never went to college. But I’m sure it’s rough starting out. That’s gotta be normal.”

 

“Maybe,” Tammy smiled sadly. “I just went here with the intention of transferring to appease my father. Columbia is the goal. NYU if I can’t scrape it though.” Tammy brushed a tear away that had escaped and started rolling down her cheek gathering speed.

 

“Fuck him.” Lou laughed.

 

Tammy looked appalled.

 

“Seriously, Tammy. Fuck parents. Fuck their expectations. You went to college right? You go to a great school. Do you want to transfer?”

 

“Well, I never thought about it.” Tammy admitted.

 

Lou nodded. “If you sat down and could give me ten reasons why you wanted to leave this school and another ten of why another one was better, I’d tell you to buckle the hell up and buckle down so you could get out of here and get on that dream. But if you don’t even know why you’re doing this besides it being what daddy wants? I think that’s fucked.”

 

Tammy was laughing now.

 

“I mean have you ever done something just to piss him off?” Lou chuckled. “That’s all he needs. A dose of you standing up for yourself and showing him you’re your own damn person.”

 

“Do something just to upset my father?” Tammy laughed. “You must be out of your mind. Besides, I wouldn’t have the first idea as to what would make my dad go haywire.”

 

“Oh, I do.” Lou smirked.

 

Tammy giggled. “Yeah, like what?”

 

“Something…like this.” Lou breathed into Tammy’s ear. She blew hot air against Tammy’s ear and Tammy shivered.

 

Lou could feel Tammy’s heart pounding in her chest and smirked.

 

“Can I kiss you?” She whispered in Tammy’s ear noticing the red slowly flaring up on her cheeks.

 

Tammy nodded, only managing to get out a small squeak. Lou moved impossibly closer, bringing one hand gently down to hold Tammy’s shoulder and the other delicately touched Tammy’s neck. Tammy shivered beneath the touch and looked up at Lou, fear and hope in her eyes. Lou leaned in their lips touching softly and slowly, merely grazing each other in innocent and light exploration.

 

Tammy pulled back and Lou frowned, until she noticed that Tammy was grinning and biting her thumb.

 

“Feeling better?” Lou smiled.

 

“I will if you promise this won’t be the last time I see you.” Tammy grinned, the blush on her cheeks spreading.

 

Lou licked her lips and gave Tammy a smile. “Come on,” she said, offering her hand. “Let’s find you a battery so we can get you on your way and we’ll talk about where I’ll take you Friday night.”

 

Tammy was beaming and started following Lou, hand in hand. “Aren’t car batteries kind of pricy?”

 

"No offense,” Lou laughed, “But you look like daddy's little girl. He's got to be loaded, right?"

 

“Yeah that’s true,” Tammy sighed, “He could stand to lose some cash.”

 

*******

Lou’s Apartment 1993:

 

"No, Lou. Come on. You've gotta cut this shit out." Tammy sighed, exasperated.

 

"You love it Tim Tam." Lou teased.

 

Tammy looked up, staring at the back of her head until Lou could feel Tammy’s eyes on her and turned around. Tammy was looking up at Lou with tears in her eyes. 

 

"Baby, you're not nineteen anymore. It's fun, don't get me wrong. But now I'm going to be a junior next year. I have to buckle down and start figuring out what I want to do with my life." Tammy sighed.

 

Lou wanted to start robbing a chain of liquor stores and had presented the idea with Tammy over dinner tonight. Tammy wasn’t having it.

 

"Well you can multitask. Cons and studying. That's what you've been doing. We cut back to weekends." Lou shrugged.

 

She didn’t see why it was an issue. Tammy’s grades were fine; more than fine, actually. Her first semester had been a complete fluke. It had been dean’s list every semester since. Lou was always proud of Tammy. And she loved having Tammy along for the ride on cons. She could branch out a bit and start doing jobs that took two people to do instead of lifting wallets and keys from back pockets in seedy dive bars. She loved the adrenaline, the planning, the rush. She would be satisfied doing it forever.

 

"But it's not just what job I want. It's the lifestyle I want. The family."

 

"So, it's not just the cons then," Lou laughed bitterly. She felt her tongue start to feel poisonous in her own mouth as realization sunk in. She knew Tammy couldn’t do this forever, but she thought they’d have more time. "It's me, isn't it? It's the leather and the cigarettes and the guitar at two am. The scotch. The whiskey. The bike. It's that the only damn thing I've ever been fucking good at is running a job. Fuck." 

 

_The only thing you CAN do is run a job. You run away from everything or someone leaves you first. Everyone leaves you._

 

Lou threw down the plate she'd been washing back in the sink with too much force and it shattered. Tammy cringed as the ceramic crumbled and flew through the air.

 

She was pissed. But she was more upset with herself than with Tammy. She should've known. Should've let Tammy go. Should have never even started this. She was being selfish by holding her back from having a real education, a real job, a real family, a full life. 

 

Tammy didn't know how to react at all. She'd started this, but she didn't feel bad about her sentiments. She was really concerned, but she hadn't meant to hurt Lou when being honest.

 

Lou slowly turned away from the sink and looked down at the floor. Her hands kept clenching and un-clenching. Tammy swallowed thickly, not sure what was about to happen next. She couldn't read Lou. She'd never been able to; but that was the fun in her wasn't it? That she was never fully reachable. That she was mysterious.

 

"I haven't been very fair to you, have I?" Lou all but whispered.

 

"What?" Tammy asked, cautiously taking a step forward towards Lou. Tammy slowly reached for Lou's hands, now fully clenched in fists and held them in her own, pulling her fingers apart and rubbing them soothingly.

 

“This isn’t what good students do.” Lou laughed, “Rigging card games, petty theft, robbing gas stations. If I really acted the way I feel about you, I wouldn’t have dragged you into this.”

 

“No, Lou. I asked to be a part of your life and you let me in. I’m not sorry about that! I never could be. I love that you trusted me and let me in. I just don’t think I can keep up with it if I’m going to build a life with a solid, positive reputation.” Tammy babbled.

 

Lou smiled weakly, wiping her hands off on her jeans. “No more jobs.”

 

She pulled Tammy close to her in a tight hug and kissed her shoulder. “I’ll stop. I’ll work at a shop or something. I don’t know. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Tammy smiled into Lou’s chest and sighed. “No, that’s not fair. We’ll ease them out. By summer maybe?” Tammy looked up at Lou, seeking her agreement.

 

“By summer, Tim Tam.” Lou smiled squeezing Tammy tighter.

 

***

 

September 1993:

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Lou snarled glaring at the woman in a trench coat and jeans and heeled boots that were anything but practical.

 

“I’ve been staking this place out for two weeks,” The woman hissed, glaring right back. “It’s mine.”

 

“Lou, let’s just go. Let’s get out of here. We don’t want anything bad to happen before we even do it.” Tammy whispered, but the other woman heard her.

 

“Lou, is it?” The other woman smirked, sitting up from where she’d been leaning against the trunk of a sleek black truck towering over her. “This your sister?” she asked, flicking Tammy’s shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Tammy exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder and frowning. Lou knew it probably hadn’t hurt her, she was a tough cookie, but she wasn’t going to let the woman get away with just pushing her around.

 

“Why don’t you leave her alone?” Lou suggested, “And while you’re at it, why don’t you get the hell away from this place and let us do our job?”

 

“It’s Debbie, by the way.” Debbie said, offering her hand to Lou and ignoring Tammy. Lou let the hand hang awkwardly before Debbie slowly ran it through her hair and pocketed it, letting the smell of strawberries permeate the air.

 

“Well, Debbie. If you’ll be on your merry way so we can get down to business, that’d be swell.” Lou snapped.

 

“Are you claiming property of a liquor store so that you can rob it?” Debbie laughed. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

 

Lou snorted. “Do I care?”

 

Tammy nudged Lou’s shoulder and tried to tug her back towards the bike.

 

“You should,” Debbie nodded. “You wouldn’t want to get a reputation for getting in the way of an Ocean would you?”

 

Lou kept her jaw firm and tried like hell to not let it drop open in surprise. She knew of the infamous Ocean family but hadn’t ever met any of them. But she couldn’t stop the sweat that was now trickling down her arms in panic making the skin stick to her leather jacket. She wasn’t going to show an Ocean that she was nervous in any way though. She kept her cool and stared Debbie down, not losing eye contact as she took the cigarette pack from her pocket and took one out.

 

Tammy remained confused, standing almost attached to Lou now.

 

“Want a smoke?” Lou smiled with shifting eyes.

 

“Those’ll kill you.” Debbie sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I like to live dangerously.” Lou smirked, not noticing Tammy’s nervous eyes flickering back and forth between the blonde and the brunette now caught in an intense stare down.

 

Lou flicked her lighter open and lit the cigarette between her teeth, never taking her eyes off of Debbie. Debbie was getting antsy and impatient and Lou absolutely knew it.

 

She smirked, taking a drag from the cigarette. Tammy stood next to her completely confused as to who Debbie was and why she was in the middle of an old fashioned western between two cowboys ready to walk three paces and fire at each other.

Lou let out a long drag of smoke and Debbie’s eyes finally left her own to stare at her lips before following the smoke into the black night sky.

 

Lou finally had her moment to catch Debbie off guard. She knew Debbie was probably hard to read, but she knew exactly how her mind ticked.

 

“Work it with me.” Lou dared Debbie.

 

“What?” Debbie choked, but her face didn’t show any surprise or concern.

 

“Let’s rob it together. I’m sure you’ve got a plan,” Lou shrugged, “Let’s do it.”

 

“You wanna share the job? What if I don’t play nice?” Debbie asked.

 

Lou snorted. “The Oceans don’t play dirty. Let’s split it. Fifty/fifty.”

 

Debbie now switched her focus to Tammy, who remained quiet, terrified and beyond confused at the entire situation, but especially Lou herself.

 

“Your girlfriend’s gonna split your half with you? You don’t want to split even among three?” Debbie smirked.

 

“I don’t care about the money.” Tammy finally squeaked.

 

“So it speaks,” Debbie rolled her eyes. “I cannot believe I’m actually considering this. Splitting a job? And with Lou…” she paused.

 

“Miller.” Lou smiled, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out with a boot. She walked forward to offer Debbie her hand. “I mean if we’re going to play nice and work together, we should be honest, hm?”

 

Debbie gave Lou a firm handshake that surprised Lou.

 

“Let’s go.” Lou said coldly, whipping back around and heading towards the bike. She pulled a small waist pack from the saddle bag and latched it on. “Ready T?”

 

Tammy nodded and followed Lou towards the store with Debbie close on her heels.

 

“Tam, can you black out the cameras while I work on the lock?” Lou said quietly.

 

“What about the alarm?” Debbie rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s all on you, princess. You said you’ve been scouting out the place for two weeks. You’d have to know how to rig the system by now.” Lou chuckled.

 

“I’ll let you in from the inside,” Debbie said with a solemn expression. “There’s a bathroom window around the corner. I’ll be back.”

 

“Oh, but honey, I’ve got the lock.” Lou hissed, shaking her pocket knife in front of Debbie’s face.

 

“Baby, I don’t want a little deadbolt chain to stop your fun.” Debbie winked before striding around the corner.

 

Lou huffed. Tammy was circling the building carefully hiding in the shadows as she spray painted the two cameras they’d discussed with black paint, hiding the footage from view.

 

Lou finished picking the lock out of spite and stubbornness. She had to prove to herself that she could do this without Debbie having come along.

 

She grinned as she felt the click groan and give up with a snap and nearly fell down as the door pushed into her. Lou stumbled back before regaining her footing and sticking her combat boot in between the frame and the door itself to stop it from closing.

 

“Let me get that for you.” Debbie grinned, unlocking the chain and letting it swing free. She thrust a heavy bag into Lou’s arms and chest before turning and heading back towards the store. “That’s everything that was in the back office.”

 

Lou smiled. She’d have to check on that herself, but her gut told her to trust Debbie.

 

“Hey, Tim Tam!” Lou called out behind her.

 

Tammy came over and caught the bag that Lou threw at her. It felt like a ton of bricks hitting her chest at once, but she didn’t know if it was the bag of cash or the feeling of Lou slipping away from her.

 

“Wait by the bike,” Lou winked. “We’ll be back.”

 

***

 

Vegas 1997:

 

“It’s good to see you Tammy.” Lou breathed finally.

 

She wasn’t sure how Tammy would feel to finally see her. They’d sent some letters and emails back and forth, but she hadn’t called since they’d decided to end things. They said it was mutually, but Lou had seen it coming and had been waiting for it since they’d talked about quitting cons in the kitchen.

 

She had felt better a couple of years ago when Debbie had brought a printed out email to her from Tammy about how she’d started high-jacking trucks at the rest area a few miles from her home and smuggling the inventory. She loved being a fence. No running, not plotting, no scheming. Tammy had her kitchen counter with a mug of coffee scrolling through eBay watching these soccer mom’s buy up overpriced appliances and apparel.

 

Lou didn’t know how she felt about Tammy keeping in touch with Debbie though. She knew that Debbie was the final wedge driven between them and she felt guilty about it more often than she cared to admit. But in the long run, she knew she wasn’t good for Tammy and she was glad it had fizzled out even if it wasn’t exactly on her terms.

 

The hotel phone rang and Debbie hurried over to answer it.

 

Lou closed the door behind Tammy and motioned for her to come into the room. Tammy sat in the chair by the vanity and smiled.

 

“How are things, Lou?” she asked.

 

Lou knew she was genuinely interested and worried about her. Lou also knew that right now she hated how much she had in common with Tammy. Five years later and it was Lou who wanted to pull the plug or at least hit pause for a spell.

 

But it wasn’t grades. It wasn’t stress. It wasn’t that the cons were too much.

 

Lou glanced back at Debbie before answering Tammy.

 

_Damnit._ Lou thought. It was love. It was insanely annoying and oxygen stealing love. She wanted Debbie to slow down so she could savor her, savor them. She wanted Debbie to stop so they could enjoy each other and start a life together. _Fuck._ She had never realized how insanely head over heels Lou had fallen in love with Debbie.

 

“Things have never been better.” Lou smiled at Tammy sickeningly sweet. She prayed that Tammy couldn’t read her eyes.

 

But Tammy, who had unfortunately never been able to look that deeply at Lou and pull out the truth simply smiled back and then turned to Debbie at the sound of her name.

 

“The guys are on their way up,” Debbie grinned. “Wait! Tammy! Is that a ring?” Debbie yelled practically skipping back across the room.

 

Debbie grabbed Tammy’s hand to examine the ring as Tammy smiled and giggled telling her the story of how it happened.

 

Lou was quieter than she’d been this week, quietly accepting Debbie’s hand that found hers as she gushed to Tammy. Lou gripped Debbie’s hand tightly in her own trying to remember to breathe and hoping that the pounding in her head would dissipate; she couldn’t help but stare at Debbie’s left hand that clutched hers tight: ringless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lou baby, what is you doing? Let me know what you think, lovelies! <3


	8. Some days, I love my job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you’re okay doing this?” Debbie asked, frowning at Lou with concern. She was afraid to touch her even though all she wanted to do was squeeze her tight and kiss her head telling her that everything would be alright. That the horrible part was over. That this was all pretend. She was okay. They would be okay.
> 
> “Yeah, Debbie,” Lou answered blandly. “I’m always up for a con.”
> 
> Debbie tried to ignore the fact that the statement was completely dry and monotone. She tried to ignore the pang in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! A couple weeks late, but here is chapter 8. I'm late, and it's not worth the excuses, but know it's all due to wonderful things! Today should hopefully put us back on schedule through the end. *Fingers crossed* Thanks for sticking with me and to those of you who reached out to check in <3

Vegas 1997:

 

“Debbie, are you fucking kidding me?” Danny yelled. “Is she okay? Are you two still in Vegas? You shouldn't be there. Why didn't you get the hell out, Debs? You know damn well better than that. Lou would’ve understood. Hell, she would’ve expected you to get out just as much as I would.”

 

“I'm calling to ask for a favor.” Debbie sighed, too overwhelmed and exhausted to be berated by Danny. There was enough turmoil between her and Lou. She didn’t need her brother adding fuel to the fire or pulling the coach card and berating her for a game gone wrong.

 

“What the hell is it going to take for you to quit the game, huh?” Danny yelled, ignoring Debbie's request. "The second Lou got hurt you should have gotten on a plane. The end. Plain and simple. Why the fuck are the two of you still there?”

 

Debbie gulped. Danny wanted her to get out? Was he fucking serious? One slip up in all these years. It hadn’t even been their fault. Sure, there’d been times where Debbie had twisted an ankle and had to limp away from the scene instead of run, or Lou had needed her nicotine fix so much she’d lost track of time and missed their mark. But this was different. This had been entirely out of their control.

 

Debbie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, cradling the phone on her shoulder and letting Danny scream into the void. Her mind wandered off; she had no idea what words he was saying, but she felt the tone cold, angry, and sad hitting her deep in the chest.

 

“Wait.” Danny finally slowed. “Lou is still there with you, right?”

 

Debbie nodded for a moment before realizing that Danny couldn't see her through the phone.

 

Yeah, Lou was here. Now, at least. Debbie couldn’t really blame her for fleeing the scene though could she? Debbie knew she’d driven her off herself. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t know how to turn off her brain. How to tell her she needed her. How to beg her to stay. It was so much easier to plot and plan and just expect that even if Lou wouldn’t stay, she’d come crawling back. And Debbie hated herself for it.

 

“Yeah, Danny. She's here.” Debbie sighed. “She's upstairs calling Tammy for backup. She's never been to Vegas so she's our safest bet, I think.”

 

“Lou's ex?” Danny laughed.

 

“One in the same.” Debbie murmured. “It's fine. It's whatever. I just need this to work.”

 

“Alright, Debs. This conversation isn't over, but tell me what you need.”

 

“For you and Rusty to get your asses on the next plane out." Debbie instructed. "I want Spencer in a fucking coma.”

 

***

 

“Lou?” Debbie spoke softly. Nothing. Debbie was more than worried. Lou hadn’t been the same. She didn’t know if it was the Spencer dilemma entirely, the rooftop, or the night that followed. But regardless, it wasn’t her Lou.

 

“Baby?” She tried again, slightly louder this time.

 

Lou finally gave an “Mm?” in return and looked up to meet Debbie's eyes. Debbie gave her a smile, but Lou could see the fear and nerves in her eyes. Lou hated the fact that she was relieved to see these emotions on Debbie’s face replacing the smugness and confidence it usually wore.

 

“You with me?” Debbie whispered. Lou nodded. 

 

She didn't know how long she'd spent sitting there, blankly staring at Debbie's hand in hers. Half angry. Half calm. She had no idea how to describe the rate that both her head and heart were racing at. Tammy had come and gone from the area. She blinked, noting that Danny and Rusty were now talking to Tammy in hushed tones on the other side of the room.

 

“Where'd you go?” Debbie asked, brushing a stray longer piece of hair behind Lou's ear that had escaped in an attempt to join her bangs. Debbie noticed that Lou had absolutely no reaction when her finger met the sensitive spot of skin next to her ear and frowned in concern.

 

“Nowhere.” Lou mumbled, physically brushing Debbie off and slowly standing up. “Just can't get out of my own head.”

 

Debbie nodded and stood, smoothing out the skirt of the suit with gentle hands. Lou stole another look at her left hand. Still jewelry free. Lou sighed. Marriage was no way to fix things. She didn’t want a band aid; she knew that much. But it would be something to settle Debbie, to let them both settle down and ease back. To show that yes, she was still her partner and be with her every step of the way, but that this was a different kind of commitment. Wasn’t it?

 

“Ready to do this?” Debbie asked, lightly running a hand down Lou's dress-covered stomach. She flinched at the contact.

 

Debbie pulled her hand back as if she'd been electrocuted and looked at Lou meekly, sadness in her eyes.

 

“Debs, it's fine. It's fine,” Lou sighed. “I'm just sore.” she lied.

 

She was sore; that was true. But Debbie's touch hadn't exactly hurt her at all. It merely reminded her that there were forces against the two of them hard at work in the world. Spencer had gotten her beaten to a pulp. He could've probably arranged to have her killed if he'd wanted. Vegas knew exactly who it was up against. Knew the Oceans by name. Knew Lou Miller by name. Knew they were intertwined somehow.

 

Her body was bruised. Her ego was bruised. Her soul ached for Debbie.

 

“Miller.” Danny called, making Lou snap out of her weird funk.

 

She gave him a nod and sauntered over to him trying to ignore Debbie's eyes burning into the back of her head with concern.

 

“Sure as shit is weird to see you in a dress.” Danny laughed.

 

“She pulls it off though.” Rusty grinned, slapping Lou on the shoulder.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lou saw Debbie flinch at the contact when Rusty slapped her. Maybe Debbie hadn’t asked for details earlier, not because she hadn’t cared or had been too caught up in planning, but because she couldn’t handle knowing how badly Lou was hurt. Maybe Debbie couldn’t muster up the strength to imagine what happened, picturing and feeling the pain that Lou must have felt.

 

Lou faked a grin and nodded. Nobody in the room noticed her fakeness. Except for Debbie. Debbie always fucking knew. Even if Lou herself didn't.

 

“Ready to do this?” Danny asked the group, straightening his tux.

 

“If you take that god damn horrible fake mustache off.” Debbie rolled her eyes.

 

“No can do, baby doll.” Danny laughed, pretending to smoke a cigar. “Let's head out, team.”

 

***

 

“I mean, how bad do you want me to go on this guy? What happened to the cardinal Ocean rule?”

 

Debbie bit at her thumbnail nervously looking this Tony guy up and down. Since when was running with Danny like being on an episode of _The Sopranos_? This was the plan he’d come up with?

 

"We don't want him dead." Danny sighed looking at Debbie for help.

 

"Yeah, death is too good for him." Lou added darkly.

 

Debbie realized she’d bitten down too hard close to the cuticle and could feel the blood spreading on her tongue at Lou’s comment.

 

Danny and Debbie simultaneously turned to look at Lou who was now examining her barely existent nails with inane interest.

 

“Just get that bastard on life support.” Lou finished.

 

Rusty whistled.

 

“You know this is about more than you not liking one of Debbie's exes, right?” Danny tried slowly.

 

Lou broke focus with her hand and met Danny's eyes.

 

“You wouldn't kill the man who called your sister a dyke with your bare hands?” Lou scoffed.

 

Lou knew Danny was seeing red.

 

“Danny,” Debbie sighed putting her hand on his shoulder. “Regardless of Spence being a complete asshole. It's more than him being an ex or even his language talking to me and Lou.”

 

“It's what he did to Lou," Rusty finished, "If anyone ever went after you during one of our cons, Danny. I'd want that bastard hanging on to life by a thread too. That's what partners do.”

 

Rusty tossed Lou a wink. Danny finally met Rusty’s eyes with a sad smile and gave him a nod.

 

"Send that bastard a mile east from hell." Danny hissed

 

Tony nodded. “Whatever you say, boss.”

 

"Alright, we all know the plan, right?” Danny asked, looking around the room. “Let's do this for Debbie and Lou, okay?”

 

***

 

Lou took a swig of her scotch, savoring the almost honey taste of it on her tongue as she shifted her chips on the green. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Debbie keeping an eye on her from a slot machine with a bucket of quarters.

 

She shifted her focus back to the table trying to scan for Spencer on the casino floor. She saw Danny leaning against a blackjack table laughing at a red head in a cocktail dress. Rusty was at the same table, his face painted entirely in concentration. He was counting cards; Lou could tell. It's not that he wasn't hiding it well, but if you did the trade yourself, you absolutely knew what he was doing with such a grave look in his eyes at a blackjack table in Vegas. Leave it to Rusty to try and scoop up a couple extra grand while waiting for a plan to fall into action. Lou was surprised to admit to herself that she actually admired that.

 

And then, she finally saw that slimy bastard. He was nursing a beer at one of the blackjack tables. His jacket lay abandoned slung over his chair sloppily and his tie was loosened. He was stressed. He was losing. There was no way in hell he knew how to count, but that wasn't going to stop their plan. She huffed louder than she'd meant to and got a strange look from the man next to her. She disregarded it. He'd just think she had a lousy hand. Didn't matter at this point anyway.

 

She lightly tapped her index finger to her nose giving what could only be the world's smallest salute to the blonde at the other end of the table. Tammy locked eyes with her and gave the slightest of nods.

 

“Y'all will have to excuse me,” Tammy smiled, looking around the numerous people at the table. “I don't think that long island iced tea was the best idea. I can't even see my cards!” she giggled.

 

She flipped her cards over and threw a couple of chips at the dealer before practically skipping away from the table making Lou let out a quiet and dark chuckle. Most of the men rolled their eyes or ignored the exit entirely.

 

Spencer was a go.

 

Tammy was a go.

 

Just one more person left on the list.

 

***

 

“Alright,” Danny breathed. “You ready for this, Rust?”

 

“I’m on it. You stay in the shadows. Save Vegas for us for another day.” Rusty laughed, pushing up the sleeves of his suit and walking towards Spencer’s table.

 

Danny sighed with relief when he saw Tony and another big muscled man heading over behind Rusty, only slightly out of sight for now.

 

“Lou, give it a round and head over.” Danny whispered.

 

Lou gave a curt nod from behind him.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay doing this?” Debbie asked, frowning at Lou with concern. She was afraid to touch her even though all she wanted to do was squeeze her tight and kiss her head telling her that everything would be alright. That the horrible part was over. That this was all pretend. She was okay. They would be okay.

 

“Yeah, Debbie,” Lou answered blandly. “I’m always up for a con.”

 

Debbie tried to ignore the fact that the statement was completely dry and monotone. She tried to ignore the pang in her heart.

 

“Okay, baby.” She whispered. She couldn’t help giving Lou a quick peck on the cheek before sauntering away.

 

“We’re a go.” Danny muttered, pretending he hadn’t observed the awkward exchange between his sister and Lou.

 

“Thanks, D.” Lou whispered.

 

Danny and Debbie watched Lou walk forward, full of swagger and confidence that seemed to be 100% Lou, but Debbie knew there was something missing from her stride. She just didn’t know what.

 

***

 

“I’m awful sorry.” Tammy drawled batting her eyelashes, “I don’t mean to interrupt anything, I just feel like I should say something.”

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” The security guard in the corner asked smiling down at her.

 

“Well, I don’t know if this is allowed here.”

 

“If what’s allowed?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

“This man at that blackjack table? He’s watching the dealer and muttering numbers under his breath. Now maybe that’s just his way of playing I don’t know but—”

 

“Is he winning every hand?” the guard hissed.

 

“Oh, I haven’t really kept track. I wouldn’t know the first thing about cards you see I—”

 

“But he’s won multiple hands?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Tammy lied.

 

“Shit.” The guard groaned, reaching for his walkie.

 

Tammy took a risk and grabbed his hand at the same time he reached the monitor.

 

He gave her a bewildered look and she giggled.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir. I don’t know what came over me. I just noticed there are a couple of other guards right by the table. It’d be so much easier just to wave them over. Much less chaos!”

 

He seemed stunned. “Well, in that case. Would you lead the way?” he asked, motioning for Tammy to lead him towards the table.

 

Tammy led the way, making sure to put a little more of a swing in her hips, hoping to distract the guard a bit.

 

Tony and the other man stepped out of the shadows when they saw the guards approaching.

 

“I don’t—” the guard started, puzzled.

 

“I’m Bobby.” Tony said, stepping forward and shaking the guard’s hand. “That’s my buddy Joe. Just hired this morning. They wanted us to crack down on some card counters who might be movin’ through here?”

 

The guard pretended to know about the personnel shift and smiled. “Right. Of course. This young lady was just telling me about a man.”

 

“At this table? Yeah. There’s two of ‘em.” Tony frowned, “We were just about to make our move.”

 

“Then by all means,” the guard grinned. “I’ll see you boys at the roundup meeting tonight. Can’t wait to hear just how they learn their lesson. The house always wins, right?” he laughed before sauntering away.

 

Tammy let out a sigh of relief and Tony gave her a gentle smile. “You alright, girly?”

 

“Much better now.” She smiled. “Lou’s all set at the table. You ready to roll?”

 

“Let’s do this.” He grinned, waving the other man over.

 

The croupier looked frazzled. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

 

“We have reports from this young lady that there may have been some tampering with tonight’s game.” Tony said.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t—I didn’t—I couldn’t have—”

 

“Relax,” Tony chuckled darkly. “We’re not talking about the dealer.”

 

“It’s him.” Rusty said coldly, motioning to Spencer at the table.

 

“It’s him.” Spencer mocked, pulling a face. “What fucking gives, man?”

 

“You’ve been counting.” Rusty shrugged, taking a swig of his beer.

 

The men moved towards Spencer menacingly.

“I ain’t counting shit.” Spencer laughed. “If anything, it’s this bitch.” He said motioning to Lou.

 

“This one too?” Tony asked, waving the other man to head towards Lou as he grabbed Spencer’s hands.

 

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me, bitch.” Spencer laughed, squirming around as Tony put a set of zip ties around his hands.

 

“Let’s move out.” Tony hissed.

 

The other man lined up alongside Tony with Lou in his grip and nodded.

 

“Tell me,” Spencer laughed again. “Where do you keep your dick in that dress, Lou?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Lou hissed, kneeing him in the groin.

 

***

 

“So, this is the ringleader, huh? I wouldn't have expected this scrawny little man to be the master of a scheme like this. Guess I underestimated you.” Tony said before spitting right into Spencer's eyes.

 

“You said to get you the big fish and we did. We square now?” Lou asked.

 

“You fucking knew about this, cunt?” Spencer yelled.

 

Lou laughed. If this was how angry he was thinking Lou was just simply in on it, imagine how beyond pissed he would be if and when he found out that Tony wasn’t even really security, none of this was real, and that Lou was going to take his money and put it to good use towards his ex-girlfriend.

 

“I don't know.” Tony sighed. “What makes you think you should be able to get away with counting yourself?”

 

“I have enough bruises to keep the lesson in mind, thanks.” Lou sighed. "And...I'll never count in Vegas again.”

 

Lou felt Debbie's eyes on her. This was all a set-up. It didn't matter what Lou said in the moment. Tony was working for them. Tony was going to scare the everliving fuck out of Spencer and they were going to reap from the benefits in multiple ways. Tony wasn't involved with the original men who'd hurt Lou. Debbie knew that. So why was Debbie staring Lou down?

 

_I'll never count in Vegas again._

 

Maybe Debbie had heard it the way it sat on the back of Lou's tongue. Slowly seeping poison into her mouth hour by hour, day by day.  _I think we're done with Vegas, don't you? We've crossed Vegas off the bucket list; let's leave it there._

 

Lou had been fighting with Debbie in her head for hours now. Contemplating how to tell her that Vegas scared her and that they shouldn't go back at least for a while. She didn't know if she should say the “ever” out loud. And that maybe they should stop the cons at least for a while. She didn't want to say “permanently” out loud. 

 

“Fine.” Tony agreed, nodding at Lou. “We’re gonna let you go, but only since you helped us a great deal. We have the big kahuna here now. We’ll teach him a fun little lesson, won’t we?” he grinned, looking down at Spencer who looked purely terrified.

 

Tony helped her out of the chair and pushed her gently towards Debbie. Debbie held her tight, rocking her side to side. It was over. This was all over. They were safe.

 

“Let’s go, Debs.” Danny whispered, pulling them towards him. Rusty ushered them out from behind.

 

Lou didn’t realize she was physically shaking. Debbie squeezed her tighter, gently walking her out and down the street. But Lou’s mind was wandering far away from Vegas, from Debbie, from everything.

 

She'd started bartending in between cons when things were slow and she'd really come to love it. She wondered if she might go back to it some day. Some day soon. She wondered if it would ever be in the stars for her to manage a bar or even own…someday.

 

***

 

Lou and Debbie’s apartment 1994:

 

_Lou kept her eyes closed, head against the pillow, breathing in the scent of Debbie and enjoying the sun peeking in the window trying to sneak through her closed eyelids._

 

_She felt a hand wiggle its way into her own, smoothing the hand flat and holding the other hand up against it like its mirror image._

 

_Lou cracked a grin and squinted her eyes as she opened them, slowly rolling slightly so she could face the woman beside her._

 

_"Did I wake you?" Debbie whispered, absolutely beaming and beautiful in the morning sunlight._

 

_"Nah." Lou shook her head, "I just wanted to enjoy the moment of bliss as long as possible." she admitted._

 

_Debbie nodded, keeping their hands together, the smile still evident on her face._

 

_"What are you so smiley about?" Lou laughed_

 

_"Just how much everything has changed in a year." Debbie sighed. She picked their hands up off the comforter slightly and looked at them lovingly._

 

_Seeing their hands intertwined never got old to Lou. She'd constantly offer Debbie her hand to hold or run her fingers up and down her arm as they sat side by side on the couch. She'd always pick up Debbie's hand, at random times, bringing it up to her lips to press it with a kiss. But it was rare that Debbie was the one intertwining them, admiring them, offering her hand to Lou without prompting or resistance._

 

_"Do you remember that liquor store?" Debbie wondered aloud._

 

_Lou snorted, rolling over to grab her cigarette pack from the night table with her free hand. She shook one out of the pack, letting the box fall back on the table, and popped it in her mouth._

 

_"Do I?" Lou laughed, the cigarette shaking in between her lips._

 

_"No." Debbie pouted, pulling the cigarette out of Lou's mouth._

 

_"Come on, Debs." Lou groaned_

 

_"You said you'd quit," Debbie shrugged, tossing the cigarette on the floor. Lou watched thoughtfully as it fell on a pair of slacks, long abandoned by Debbie._

 

_"I didn't say when though." Lou pointed out, rolling back towards the night table._

 

_Debbie squeezed Lou's hand harder. She stopped and turned back to look at Debbie._

 

_"You said you'd stop because of me," Debbie said sadly. “And I'm right here, baby."_

 

_Lou bit down on her cheek. Debbie was more than right. Every week she told herself she'd go through with it this time and every week she caved. She could make it through Monday almost every time. Usually Tuesday too. But by Wednesday, she was patting the pocket of her favorite leather jacket and cursing when she didn't feel the box of cigarettes. The amount spent on replacement cigarette packs alone should've been reason to quit. But she threw them out every Sunday anyway and the cycle started over._

 

_Not anymore._

 

_"For you, I really will." Lou smiled, pressing her lips to Debbie's hair. She pulled their hands back towards the pillows and leaned in closer to Debbie._

 

_"I love you, Debs." Lou whispered softly, but she knew Debbie could hear it loud and clear._

 

_Debbie left the sentiment hanging stale in the air._

 

_****_

Vegas 1997: 

Lou took off her helmet and threw it at the foot of the bed before flopping down on it. She blew the bangs out her eyes that had settled as her face smashed into the big pillow.

 

She needed to talk to Debbie desperately. Before they left. Before they went back to reality. She couldn't bring herself to do it, but how long could she even keep this up if it'd been on her mind for so long already? 

 

Debbie was busy tsking at Lou's wrinkled suit she'd thrown in her suitcase to make shuffling hotels easier. Lou groggily rolled over to her side so she could keep laying down but see Debbie where she stood scrambling by the foot of the bed.

 

"Hey, Debs?"

 

"Mm?" Debbie hummed, moving towards the closet to hang up Lou's suit.

 

Lou's heart was hammering in her chest as she sat up and clutched a pillow to her stomach.

 

"Can I tell you something?" Lou all but whispered.

 

"Yeah, babe. Shoot." Debbie called, now spraying a wrinkle eraser over one of her dresses before placing it in the closet next to Lou's suit.

 

Lou paused focusing on the tux and the dress side by side and sighed. It made her heart warm to see something as simple as their two complementary outfits hanging next to each other in one closet. She didn’t want to lose that. She didn't want everything to come crumbling down around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Debbie, spiraling out of control with some poker chips on the side. What else is new?
> 
> Feedback is good for the soul :D


	9. Oh honey, Is This a Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to understand," Lou sighed, breathing out a spiral of smoke in a huff. "I don't know how many times you have to hear it. You do not run a job in a job. That's when it all went to shit, Debbie. God! And you say you're not Icarus. Maybe you didn't melt your wings this time, but you sure as shit melted mine. And look what it's done to us!" Lou yelled.
> 
> Lou was on a roll now and she couldn't stop the venom from dripping out drop by drop with every hiss and every yell. She hated what she was doing. She hated how the words were finding their sound. It hadn't gone like this in her brain. She didn't want it to go like this.
> 
> "Why'd you run, Lou?" Debbie asked, walking over to the mini fridge. Lou watched her take out one of the tiny liquor bottles, open it, and down it in one gulp. "You wanted to leave, so why didn't you leave?"
> 
> "Deborah." Lou sighed.
> 
> "Nope," Debbie laughed grabbing two more bottles and sitting down on the bed. "You want to fight? Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! We're barreling towards the end and I'm really going to miss these babes. The last few updates should hopefully be more consistent. Maybe grab the tissues for this one as I had to pause a few times to let out a few sniffles and tears myself.

Vegas 1997:

 

Debbie turned away from the closet finally focusing on Lou. She’d never seen Lou look this way before. Quiet and meek. Legs crossed with a pillow clutched against her chest. Like a child clinging to their parent unable to let go of their grip for fear they’d fall off the earth and be left floating in space.

 

Lou didn’t look up at Debbie like she usually did. She knew that Lou could always sense Debbie’s eyes on her or when Debbie wanted Lou to hold her, touch her, taste her, save her. But Debbie was looking at sullen, empty blue eyes staring down at the sheets. Calm, cool, and collected Lou now crumpled up and broken. Debbie wanted to cradle her in her arms, kiss her forehead, and whisper that everything would get better. It had to get better. That Lou would be okay. They would both be okay.

 

But Debbie recoiled. For the first time in a long time, she didn’t know if that’s what Lou needed. Lou had flinched the last time she had touched her. Lou probably didn’t want Debbie’s hands holding her or her voice whispering sweet nothings.

 

Debbie slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the very edge, her feet glued to the floor, ready to bolt.

 

“What did you want to tell me?” Debbie asked, staring at the closet.

 

She felt the bed quietly shift behind her.

 

“Please don’t get mad.” Lou whispered.

 

The request threw Debbie. In their years together, Debbie had never heard Lou make such a request. Lou was the one who made Debbie plead whether it was over choosing a movie to watch, picking up fresh bagels when they had plenty of groceries in the house, or a gamut of things in the bedroom.

 

_Please don’t get mad?_ Lou didn’t care if people got mad. She just dished out the information and they responded however in the world they responded. If they were angry so be it. If they wanted a fight, she’d give it to them. She could always hold her own. She could turn her words into fists and ice. It wasn’t even a “you’ll get mad” or “you’re mad”. Lou was groveling. Debbie didn’t know what to say or do.

 

“Baby, why would I be mad?” Debbie asked, turning to face Lou. She pushed herself back on the bed edging closer to Lou and lifted Lou’s chin with her hand. “Hey, look at me.”

 

Debbie watched a tear roll down Lou’s cheek as she lifted her eyes to meet Debbie’s own. Lou shook her head and laughed, more tears starting to fall.

 

“Louise.” Debbie tried with a small smile. Lou hated when Debbie called her by her given name; well, anyone really, but Lou’s tolerance for Debbie was higher. She waited for the scoff or the playful punch to the shoulder. Nothing.

 

“I—I—,” Lou cried, burying her head in her arms and the pillow in front of her.

 

Now, Debbie was extremely concerned. Fuck whether her instincts were right or wrong. She moved closer to Lou and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. Lou’s body was shaking and Debbie could feel the tiny, breathy gulps in Lou’s chest and the tears rolling down her cheeks against Debbie’s arms. Debbie cradled Lou’s head in her own and tried not to panic or think about the last time she’d heard Lou cry because she couldn’t remember when it was or what had worked to make it stop. Let alone why it had started.

 

“Lou, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Debbie murmured, peppering Lou’s wet face in feather light kisses. “Baby, you can tell me.”

 

Lou didn’t answer, but Debbie wasn’t going to push her to talk. She couldn’t imagine what the hell was going through Lou’s brain, but she also knew it was clearly taking a lot to tell Debbie. She wanted to give her time to say it in her own words without feeling pressured or angry.

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, Debbie felt the sobs stop. Lou was still. Too still. Debbie looked down at Lou to see if she had cried herself to sleep.

 

But Lou was alert. Her eyes were red and glassy, but there was something pleading and hungry in them now. Lou licked her lips keeping eye contact with Debbie and before Debbie could process what was happening, Lou had thrown the pillow the floor and had crawled free from Debbie, pushing Debbie back against the pillows at the head of the bed. Lou scraped her teeth along Debbie’s neck and she shivered.

 

“Lou.” Debbie warned.

 

“Let me show you how sorry I am.” Lou offered.

 

Debbie could hear her Lou, rough and raw, but with a voice like silk and honey, talking to her. Could see her eyes growing darker and dilated. Could feel her own pulse quickening.

 

Lou kept dragging her teeth down Debbie’s neck to her chest, stopping to bite at the shirt that was in the way of her path.

 

“Lou.” Debbie warned again. She didn’t like this. She could feel her Lou in there, but this was wrong. This was so wrong.

 

“Just let me show you.” Lou pleaded, gripping Debbie’s shirt tight in her fist.

 

Debbie could see that Lou was still crying and that the eyeliner had smudged around her eyes.

 

“No, Lou.” Debbie sighed, struggling to sit up with Lou still on top of her. “Not like this. Not right now.”

 

“Let me show you.” Lou whispered, now racked with sobs again. “Debs, let me show you.”

 

Debbie knew that Lou liked expressing how she felt in a physical way, but this felt like taking advantage of her. And the tears had her beyond worried.

 

“Lou, baby.” Debbie whispered, motioning for Lou to come closer to her. “Will you tell me? And then maybe later, you can show me?”

 

Lou sniffed and looked down, almost just now realizing how she’d reacted. She nodded silently and got off of Debbie’s hips, crawling next to Debbie and curling herself into a ball against the pillows. She put her head down on Debbie’s chest and breathed in. Debbie immediately started brushing her hand through Lou’s hair and waited for her to be ready to speak.

 

“Debbie.” Lou murmured, brushing an index finger against Debbie’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, baby?” Debbie kissed her head.

 

“Honey, I can’t—I can’t do this anymore.” Lou whispered.

 

The air went cold. Debbie’s hand stopped in Lou’s hair. She waited for Lou to continue, but she didn’t. Debbie wasn’t sure if it was because she couldn’t get any more words out or if she was pining for Debbie’s reaction first.

 

It felt like hours before Debbie caved and spoke. Her hand remained in Lou’s locks, but she kept it still, softly gripping it for dear life.

 

“Lou, you can’t do what anymore?” Debbie croaked. She didn’t know if she should be angry, upset, or confused. She wanted to shake Lou and scream at her asking her to just explain everything flat out all at once. But Lou was never like this and Debbie didn’t want her to run away or shut down.

 

“I ran, Debs.” Lou whispered, finally looking up at Debbie. As quickly as she had made eye contact, she dropped her gaze and focused on one of Debbie’s bra straps that peeked out from her shirt as she fumbled with the strap. She was fidgeting and avoiding confrontation. Again, so unlike her.

 

Debbie’s blood went cold. She ran? When did she run? What had she done?

 

“I’m confused, Lou. What do you mean you ran?” Debbie asked, trying to clarify. But Lou’s long, awkward pause kept the cold air stale and Debbie knew. Of course she knew. Lou had basically told her without saying the words the other night. She didn’t cheat. She hadn’t left Debbie mentally. She’d just almost left.

 

"I was going to run." Lou whispered. Suddenly, she was rolling away creating the distance between her and Debbie herself. As if she didn't deserve the minimal contact that Debbie was giving her now.

 

Awkward hands found each other as Debbie clasped one hand in the other and waited for Lou to continue her thoughts. She was desperately trying to let her speak and to hear her out before reacting, but she wanted to vomit.

 

"I told you not to do it," Lou sighed. "I asked you not to. Practically begged you. But you can be so fucking stubborn when your head gets wrapped around a plan, Debbie."

 

Debbie bit her tongue to keep from defending herself. Lou didn't understand. She had to have a plan. Had to have a job, You always had to be one step ahead. You always--

 

"You're doing it right now." Lou laughed bitterly. "Always in your own head. Plotting. Scheming. Planning. One con and then another. Bigger and bigger. Never enough. Tell me, Debbie. What's the one where I fit in? Do I get to stick around? Do you leave for someone better? What's the timeline on that."

 

Debbie tried to answer, but her mouth faltered. How the fuck did she even respond?

 

But Lou was suddenly an angry version of her usual self. The tears were now flowing heavily, but they were out of anger and frustration. She had picked herself up from the bed and was pacing around the room picking up abandoned leather jackets and blazers and flannels rifling through the pockets.

 

"Lou, what the hell are you doing?" Debbie sighed, doing her best to sit still.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Debs? I need a mother fucking cigarette before I put my fist through a wall." Lou hissed.

 

"I'm sorry," Debbie spoke, suddenly seething with eyes blazing. "You just sat in the fetal position crying your eyes out mumbling that you're sorry and you wanted to show me how sorry you were and now that's it? You went from apologizing to bashing me and cursing me out. Where the hell do you get off doing that?"

 

Debbie was on her feet now, running her hand through her hair, the lines on her forehead appearing in the anger.

 

"I am sorry. I'm fucking sorry, okay!" Lou yelled, failing to properly get a flame from the lighter three times in her anger before successfully lighting the cigarette in her mouth.  "I left, Debs. I know it was shitty of me, believe me. But I don't know what to do anymore. You don't listen to me and look what happened this time." 

 

Lou rolled her shirt up slightly so Debbie could see the angry bruises that were only now starting to heal.

 

"Baby, I never wanted you to get hurt like that. You have to understand--"

 

"You have to understand," Lou sighed, breathing out a spiral of smoke in a huff. "I don't know how many times you have to hear it. You do not run a job in a job. That's when it all went to shit, Debbie. God! And you say you're not Icarus. Maybe you didn't melt your wings this time, but you sure as shit melted mine. And look what it's done to us!" Lou yelled.

 

Lou was on a roll now and she couldn't stop the venom from dripping out drop by drop with every hiss and every yell. She hated what she was doing. She hated how the words were finding their sound. It hadn't gone like this in her brain. She didn't want it to go like this.

 

"Why'd you run, Lou?" Debbie asked, walking over to the mini fridge. Lou watched her take out one of the tiny liquor bottles, open it, and down it in one gulp. "You wanted to leave, so why didn't you leave?"

 

"Deborah." Lou sighed.

 

"Nope," Debbie laughed grabbing two more bottles and sitting down on the bed. "You want to fight? Let's go. Get it all out there. Tell me how stupid my plans are. Tell me how much you hate cons when this is the exact reason that Tammy broke up with you. Is it my turn to play that card? You want me to release you back to the general population? You want to go to college, Lou? Get some good grades? Settle down with a nice beau and pop out 2.5 children with a suburban house and a white picket fence? Am I fucking holding you back from having a normal life when this life is exactly what you sought from me in the first place?"

 

Lou froze. It was like Debbie had become her own conscious she'd been listening and ignoring for weeks come to life. Casually sitting across the room from her making all of her doubts and fears so much more real. She snubbed out the cigarette on the coffee tray, practically growling before taking a deep breath. She was gripping the counter top for dear life, staring at the wall. She wanted to yell back. She wanted to say so many things to Debbie, but her heart was broken. And she was tired. She was so tired.

 

"Lou, what the fuck do you want from me?" Debbie spat, tossing another small empty bottle on the ground.

 

"You." Lou said simply, her voice cracking.

 

Debbie hadn't known what answer she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that one. She slowly stood up, abandoning the second bottle on a table as she sauntered over towards Lou, wrapping her arms around her waist and nestling her head on the crook of Lou's neck.

 

"You want me?" Debbie whispered, considerably calmer now squeezing Lou tightly.

 

"Do you love me?" Lou asked quietly, still staring ahead at the wall. She couldn't handle it if Debbie didn't answer or didn't love her.

 

"Lou, of course I do."

 

Lou scoffed.

 

"You know I do, baby. It's just really hard for me to say it. But of course I do."

 

"It wouldn't kill you to say it." Lou murmured. Lou wasn’t sure if Debbie had heard her. Wasn’t sure if she’d meant for her to hear it either.

 

"I mean isn't it implied at this point?" Debbie laughed. Lou wasn't amused. She pushed off of Debbie's arms and tried to walk away, but Debbie grabbed her arm and pulled her back so they were face to face. "Tell me what you want from me."

 

"You," Lou repeated, "All of you. That life that you described? I mean not that version of it, but I don't want you to let me go. I don't want to leave you. Damnit, I want that with you Debbie. Can you understand that?"

 

"You know you can't fit a car seat on a motorcycle, right?" Debbie smiled.

 

Lou chuckled softly. "It would be a life adjustment for me, yeah. But that's what I'm talking about. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or even in the next five years. I just need to know that we're headed that way. That you'd make those changes for me. That we would make those changes and sacrifices and growth together; the two of us."

 

"I don't know. I don't think that Toyota is any safer for a child." Debbie mused.

 

"Debs, I'm serious." Lou sighed. "I want you to be mine."

 

Debbie smiled and kissed Lou lightly on the lips. "I thought we just covered that I'm all yours."

 

"Marry me." Lou whispered, pressing her forehead to Debbie's.

 

"What?" Debbie yelled, pulling back from Lou.

 

It had just slipped, Lou told herself. That was all. She hadn't mean to propose the idea. Or to propose at all? But there was no taking it back. Like feathers into the wind swirling around. And more than anything she hated the look of pure horror on Debbie's face.

 

"Jesus, Lou. You can't just spring that on me out of nowhere." Debbie cried, sitting down on the foot of the bed, now feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

 

Well, at least it wasn’t exactly a no?

 

"That's not how I wanted to do it--or say it," Lou frowned, "But the car seats and you being mine. I just..." Lou drifted off caught up in the thought of it all. Kids, no kids, whatever. But Debbie in a white wedding gown and Danny giving her away after giving Lou one of his signature winks? Sitting around a loft caught up in each other's love and cuddles on the couch with cups of coffee and not a care in the world? Waking up to the scent of Debbie's hair or that soft smile she only wore on her face for Lou? She wanted it. She wanted it more than anything.

 

"Lou, why did you leave?" Debbie whispered, looking up at her.

 

"Honestly?" Lou sighed, coming over to sit down next to Debbie. She took Debbie's hands in her own. "I never wanted to do Vegas."

 

Debbie moved to talk, but Lou stroked her thumb, silently asking Debbie to let her explain.

 

"I never wanted to do Vegas. I was happy with our smaller cons, just bringing in enough for rent each month and some date nights on the side. I should have said something, I know. I guess in my head I'd just always thought that we'd go from small cons to even smaller ones as we grew as a couple. That you and I would take our time and find our stride, but each find work that made us passionate so we could ease back on the cons until there were no more left. I never considered--I should have considered--that you might envision the exact opposite. Which I think you do."

 

"But Lou--"

 

"You've been using these small jobs as stepping stones to get to bigger and bigger stones until you hit that final destination. I get it, I do. I was just using them to bide my time, to enjoy you, until we could find our things, stick to it, and settle down with each other."

 

"I get all that, I do," Debbie nodded, "But why now? Why leave now? And why the hell would you come back into this chaos then?"

 

"I ran because I got scared, Debs," Lou smiled, squeezing Debbie's hand. "It scares me how much I love you, you know? I would die for you, Debbie. And that night with Spencer, it wasn't the bruises and the cuts, it was the fact that I was glad it was a bullet I could take for you. That you didn't suffer yourself. And that scared me how much I was willing to risk in a job I didn't want to do if I could just sacrifice myself for you. And I was scared shitless with how you reacted. Me getting hurt wasn't enough. I just wanted it to be normal. For you to cry and tell me we'd leave. We'd never do this again. To just kiss it better and stay with me through the night before we got the hell out of here. But it just drove you to make a bigger plan, to come up with an elaborate scheme, and you just let me walk away. You let me go, Debs. Your eyes were on the con. It was never me."

 

"But Lou, I did that for you! Because I love you. Because I wanted to avenge you, can't you see that?"

 

"I can. I do. But that's not the kind of love I want. It's too reckless, Debbie. I can't lose you and I hope you'd never want to lose me. And I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't face you. And I was too angry to be calm and rational with you and never wanted to hurt you myself. But I definitely fucked that up anyway--but that's why I ran."

 

"But you came back, Lou. You always come back to me."

 

"Because I love you, Debbie. I'll always come back to you. I promise I'll never leave you again, if you'll have me." Lou smiled.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Debbie grinned. "I always will."

 

They stayed in silence for a while, but the silence no longer felt cold and stale. It felt like love. Like warmth. Like home.

 

"So, Miller," Debbie spoke after a while, "About that offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah guys. About that offer. What's happening? *wink*
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking. Thanks for reading and commenting as always <3


	10. And You Were There With Me, Every Step of the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lou?” Debbie whispered.
> 
> Lou realized she’d been thinking to herself without answering for too long. But she had her answer. She had her second way to go about things. The right way to go about things. To get her future with Debbie. 
> 
> Lou let go of Debbie’s hand and slid off the bed to the floor.
> 
> “Lou.” Debbie repeated. But it was more of a warning tone than a question this time.
> 
> Lou propped herself up until she was kneeling on one knee in front of Debbie on the bed.
> 
> “Lou, don’t,” Debbie whispered, tears forming in her eyes. “I wasn’t going to say—”
> 
> “Would you please trust me, Debbie?” Lou laughed, shaking her head. She grabbed Debbie’s hands in hers.
> 
> Lou didn’t think she’d ever seen a quiet and completely stunned Debbie Ocean before. But here she was. Sitting on the bed in front of her, a blank expression on her face. Lou didn’t know if she was open and trusting or just plain shocked and terrified.
> 
> “Marry me.” Lou repeated as she’d done minutes earlier but with dozens of levels more of purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I have no excuses; I've just been in a major spell of writer's block and I'm hoping inspiration sticks around now, but one never knows. Two more chapters to go after this one. Thank you to all you lovelies who are still here supporting this clusterfuck of a story. I appreciate you all!!

Lou and Debbie’s New Apartment 1998:

 

"35?" Lou suggested, combing her hand through Debbie's hair.

 

"60." Debbie yawned.

 

"40?" Lou tried.

 

"55." Debbie laughed. "Keep this up and you're going to lull me to sleep."

 

"That's the plan so you'll stop being so much of a brat." Lou chuckled. "45?"

 

"50." Debbie finished. "I like that. Solid number. Sounds good."

 

"Well, I'll only be 48 anyway so I guess that works."

 

"That's quite the long period of notice, Miller. You better pick out a nice ring."

 

Lou gulped. Debbie realized Lou’s hand had stopped in her hair.

 

"You didn't." Debbie whispered.

 

Lou couldn't help the sheepish grin that took over her face. "I'm not sorry," Lou laughed. "It was just perfect for you, so I snatched it up. I'll keep it safe until you're 50, babe."

 

"What does it look like?" Debbie asked, her eyes lighting up.

 

"Nuh uh." Lou laughed, hitting her with a pillow.

 

"Please? Can I see it? Just a peek?" Debbie pleaded, pouting her lips.

 

"Nope. You had your chance, Ocean. I'm not the one who asked to hold off and put a timeline on it." Lou chuckled, pulling Debbie in closer to her.

 

Debbie was quiet for a moment and Lou basked in the happiness and balance that seemed to be restored. Just the two of them. Curled up in each other. Deeply in love with each other, whether the words were exchanged enough between them or not. Lou now understood.

 

Lou swept Debbie’s hair to one shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, breathing Debbie in.

 

“Thank you.” Debbie yawned, shimmying closer to Lou as she wrapped her own arms around Lou’s that now encircled Debbie’s waist.

 

“For what, honey?” Lou asked, her brows furrowing against Debbie’s hair.

 

“For not asking me to change,” Debbie sighed. “For letting me have my cake and eat it too.”

 

Lou smiled as Debbie squeezed her hands. After only moments, she could hear Debbie’s soft snores and gentle breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

 

They had only been back from Vegas for a few months, and so much had already changed. The dynamic of their relationship was still the same at its core, but there was new understanding, appreciation, and a deeper love intertwined with their old partnership. She could wait for Debbie. She could.

 

Leaving Vegas 1997:

_"But you came back, Lou. You always come back to me."_

_"Because I love you, Debbie. I'll always come back to you. I promise I'll never leave you again, if you'll have me." Lou smiled._

_"I love you too, Lou." Debbie grinned. "I always will."_

_They stayed in silence for a while, but the silence no longer felt cold and stale. It felt like love. Like warmth. Like home._

_"So, Miller," Debbie spoke after a while, "About that offer."_

 

Lou couldn’t help grinning as she snapped the Nicorette gum against her tongue and tapped along the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song on the radio.

 

“What are you smiling about, Miller?” Debbie laughed, flipping through the magazine on her lap.

 

Lou had noticed her dogear a page with a beautiful wedding gown on it and had smiled to herself, but didn’t dare say anything to Debbie. Debbie could take as many baby steps as she needed for as long as she needed. Lou would wait for her.

 

“I was just thinking about our talk the other night before we left.” Lou shrugged.

 

“The talk?” Debbie hummed, flipping to another page of the magazine. “Or the amazing sex that followed?”

 

“Amazing, huh?” Lou winked at Debbie, before refocusing her eyes on the road. She was paying more attention than usual since she had the bike hooked up to the back of the Toyota and wasn’t used to the extra space the truck took up on the road now.

 

Debbie rolled her eyes.

 

“What about the talk?” she asked after a beat.

“I can’t describe it.” Lou admitted, the grin still painted on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to smile so genuinely without trying to force it, whether to console herself or Debbie, she’d never been sure.

 

Lou’s meltdown turned breakdown turned deep confession to Debbie had gone nothing like she’d planned, but she was grateful that anything and everything was out in the air. She felt a million pounds lighter and dare she say, a million times more hopeful.

 

_She’d felt absolutely free as she’d pulled away from kissing Debbie to dig the cigarette pack out of her leather jacket._

_“What are you doing?” Debbie giggled. “Come back and kiss me.”_

_“One second, Ocean. I’m performing a grand gesture of love.” Lou laughed walking closer to the edge of the roof._

_Debbie started to panic. “I swear to god, Lou, if you fucking jump after the revelation we’ve just had and leave me alone, I’ll kill you.”_

_“If I jump to my death, you’ll kill me?” Lou laughed._

_“Yes.” Debbie spoke bluntly, eyes blazing._

_“Just wanted to confirm that logic. Got it.” Lou laughed, holding the cigarette box up above her head._

_“Are we betting on whether you can get that damn box to land in the pool?” Debbie frowned._

_“Nah,” Lou laughed, “Baby, come here.”_

_Debbie frowned, unsure what exactly Lou was up to. She edged closer and put her hand in the hand Lou offered her._

_“I want us to be on the same page from now on, Debs. We’ve exchanged a lot of promises. To tell the truth. To always communicate. Be honest with each other. Love each other. Tell each other when one of us is scared or confused or upset. So we don’t—you know—have another one of these insane crisis driven epiphanies, right?”_

_Debbie nodded and squeezed Lou’s hand tight._

_“So, I think that should include past promises, right?” Lou smiled. “You’ve asked me to quit so many times. And I’ve asked you to have a future with me. So, it’s only fair for me to finally listen to you.”_

_“Lou, you don’t have to do that for me—”_

_“I’m doing it for us, Debs.” Lou smiled. She tossed the box off the roof, disappearing into the air below. “Because I love you, and I want to spend forever with you.” Lou finished, pulling Debbie into her._

 

Everything seemed easier now, Lou thought, gripping the steering wheel tighter to ground her. It was like she’d fallen in love with Debbie all over again. Everything felt brand new.

 

“I could kill for a plate of fries about now.” Debbie sighed, throwing her magazine onto the dashboard.

 

Lou laughed. “You just know we’re getting close to New Jersey, babe.”

 

“You’re damn right.” Debbie giggled, rolling down the window. “If you stop at the first diner once we cross over the state line, I’ll give you lots of kisses.”

 

“Hmm,” Lou mused, “We’re making such good timing though. I don’t know if the kisses alone, are worth it.”

 

“I can think of other things.” Debbie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, you know what? Going halfsies on the fries might just work. You’re right.” Lou snorted.

 

“Hey!” Debbie squealed, already prepared to dodge as Lou reached out a hand to tickle her ribs.

 

***

 

Lou looked down at Debbie leaning against her shoulder, with her eyes closed, a content smile on her face. Lou didn’t mind the fact that he leather jacket was sticking to the plastic covered, uncomfortable booth behind them. And found it adorable that Debbie had crawled into the booth before pulling Lou along to follow her to sit together on one side of the table. And she didn’t mind the burning in her lungs or the itching in her throat begging for a cigarette. It was worth the slight discomfort for Debbie. For them.

 

Lou dipped one of Debbie’s fries into the last of her milkshake and chuckled to herself trying not to jostle Debbie’s still head and gentle breathing.

 

_"So, Miller," Debbie spoke after a while, "About that offer."_

_Lou slowly looked up to meet Debbie’s eyes. If Debbie hadn’t been gripping Lou’s hand in hers, Lou might have fallen away completely._

_She’d slipped. She’d taken a giant leap. A huge risk. Marry me. It had tumbled out before she could stop it. But she didn’t want to chase after it and snatch it back. She’d let it hang in the air. An open offer. And although Debbie had been in shock at first, and then it had led to a beautiful and promising conversation, Debbie hadn’t exactly answered. But she hadn’t really dodged the question either. And here she was, bringing it up on her own just moments later._

_Lou swallowed thickly. There were two ways to go about this. She could put her heart completely on the line and lay it all out on the table giving Debbie an ultimatum of sorts. Marry me so I know we’re partners for life. We’re in this together. But where was the trust in that? The wound had been cut open and bled, and they were working together to stitch it back up and figure out how they’d hurt themselves in the first place. An ultimatum would just rub dirt in the wound. And even if she said yes, Lou knew that wasn’t what Debbie wanted and she’d just be doing it to appease her._

_Who wanted a life together to start that way? She didn’t want to threaten Debbie into a marriage. She wanted to start fresh with Debbie. Create a completely new Debbie and Lou built on communication, trust, and transparency. No more lies. No more running away._

_“Lou?” Debbie whispered._

_Lou realized she’d been thinking to herself without answering for too long. But she had her answer. She had her second way to go about things. The right way to go about things. To get her future with Debbie._

_Lou let go of Debbie’s hand and slid off the bed to the floor._

_“Lou.” Debbie repeated. But it was more of a warning tone than a question this time._

_Lou propped herself up until she was kneeling on one knee in front of Debbie on the bed._

_“Lou, don’t,” Debbie whispered, tears forming in her eyes. “I wasn’t going to say—”_

_“Would you please trust me, Debbie?” Lou laughed, shaking her head. She grabbed Debbie’s hands in hers._

_Lou didn’t think she’d ever seen a quiet and completely stunned Debbie Ocean before. But here she was. Sitting on the bed in front of her, a blank expression on her face. Lou didn’t know if she was open and trusting or just plain shocked and terrified._

_“Marry me.” Lou repeated as she’d done minutes earlier but with dozens of levels more of purpose._

_“Lou, I can’t. It’s not—I just—”_

_“Someday,” Lou smiled. “Promise me today that you’ll marry me someday, Debbie. Any time. Any place. Any age. Whatever makes you comfortable. Just say that yes, you’ll marry me.”_

_Debbie finally cracked a smile and breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you serious? Are we engaged?”_

_Lou rolled her eyes. “First off, Deborah. I haven’t offered you a ring. And traditionally, the person being proposed to might offer a yes in response before asking if she’s engaged.”_

_Debbie started laughing and sunk down to the floor beside Lou and stroked her chin._

_“I don’t care about the present,” Lou promised. “I just need to know that I have a future with you in it. That’s all I want. A yes that someday you’ll say yes to spending the rest of our lives together.”_

_“So, a yes to saying yes is what you’re looking for, Miller?” Debbie grinned._

_“A yes to saying yes,” Lou laughed. “So, what do you say?”_

_“Wait. Ask me again,” Debbie laughed, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Do I get something?”_

_Lou rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling._

_“Deborah Ruth—”_

_“Christ, I hate my middle name, Lou—”_

_“Jesus, Debbie. Do you ever stop talking?” Lou sighed. “Fine.”_

_“Yes, baby?” Debbie smiled, tears freely falling now._

_“Deborah redacted Ocean, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife someday in the future? Will you one day marry me?”_

_“Yes, Lou.” Debbie whispered, leaning into kiss Lou’s lips softly. “Yes, I’ll marry you someday. Nothing would make me happier.”_

_Lou kissed Debbie again, pulling her in deeper, only breaking their kiss because she could feel Debbie smiling into it and it was making her grin in return._

_Debbie moved to sit back against the bed and tugged Lou to sit beside her._

_“So, what do I get?” Debbie asked again._

_“You know, babe. For someone so repulsed by marriage, you’re awfully eager for a diamond ring.” Lou snorted, grabbing Debbie’s hand in hers._

_“I’m just kidding.” Debbie lied._

_“I’ll tell you what,” Lou whispered, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her favorite lighter and pressed it into Debbie’s hand before kissing it. “Keep this as a reminder that I want forever with you and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure we get it. And that I’ll do anything to make you happy.”_

 

Lou and Debbie’s New Apartment 1998:

 

50\. Lou thought to herself. Twenty years of waiting. For the last con. For the final yes, I’ll marry you.

 

It seemed so far away. Two decades away. Wouldn’t they be completely different people?

 

She squeezed Debbie ever tighter in her arms and let out a deep sigh.

 

_I’ll do anything to make you happy._

_I’ll do anything to make you happy._

This was Debbie. Her Debbie. She’d wait for her. She’d stay with her. She had her yes to saying yes. She had her promise of forever.

 

And damnit, she’d do anything to make Debbie Ocean happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo. What're we thinking, friends? Home stretch!


End file.
